Aventura en la Isla del Rey
by Teru-Chin
Summary: Luego de que la tripulación se reuniera, ciertos personajes se dieron cuenta de que tenían y siempre habían tenido sentimientos ocultos hacia algunos de sus nakama que iban más allá de amistad y compañerismo.¿Qué sucedería si un día llegaran a una pequeña isla gobernada por un Rey & sus 2 hijos, y estos quisieran a algunos de la banda?¿Aparecerán esos tan ocultos sentimientos?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a Todos! w Este es mi primer fic y decidí escribirlo con las parejas que más me gustan de esa hermosa serie! :)**  
** Espero que les guste y que sea de su agrado!**  
**Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen al Gran maestro Eiichiro-Oda-Sama! :3**

_~La historia transcurre luego del Timeskip, en el nuevo mundo~_

**_Capítulo 1:_**

Era un hermoso día soleado y los Muguiwara se encontraban mar adentro viajando hacia la isla que indicaba el Log pose de Nami, que de seguro los estaría esperando con muchas nuevas aventuras. Luffy, Ussopp y Chopper se encontraban sentados en la orilla del Thousand Sunny tratando de pescar algún nuevo y raro pez para la colección de su acuario, o simplemente para decirle a Sanji luego que se los preparase como una deliciosa cena.

Robin estaba apoyada tranquilamente en uno de los barandales del barco observando el mar, sumergida en sus pensamientos, mientras que cierto espadachín estaba un poco más lejos de la joven embobado observándola y pensando en lo aún más guapa que se había puesto después de todo ese tiempo separados, él al principio desconfiaba de la hermosa chica, pero con el paso del tiempo, y con las aventuras que fueron viviendo juntos, se fue dando cuenta de que era una persona en la que definitivamente se podía confiar, y luego de notar que se podía confiar en ella, fue notando más y más virtudes de la bella arqueóloga, le gustaban esos ojos seductores que a veces lo miraban queriendo decir algo más que una simple mirada de simpatía pero que solo en eso quedaba, una mirada, le gustaba esa aura de misterio que emitía Robin cada vez que se encontraba tranquila leyendo sus extensos libros o mirando el mar como lo hacía ahora, le gustaban sus labios, su hermoso cabello color negro, su esbelta y perfecta silueta, en fin, Zoro estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorado de la arqueóloga que estaba a bordo de su barco, y lo estuvo mucho más luego de reencontrarse con la chica después de esos 2 años de entrenamiento, que al parecer, le habían asentado demasiado bien, pero nunca se lo diría, antes muerto que hablar de cosas tan afeminadas como los sentimientos, y más a una chica!

Él definitivamente no era como el enamoradizo cocinero que viajaba junto a ellos… Zoro pensaba que si hablaba con Robin acerca de este tema, se perdería la imagen que todos tenían de él, el hombre fuerte, valiente, orgulloso, al que nunca le interesó ninguna chica, además de que no cabía duda de que la muchacha lo rechazaría al instante por la diferencia de edad que existía entre ellos dos, o eso pensaba nuestro orgulloso espadachín peliverde.

En fin, Brook estaba en la cocina junto a Sanji bebiendo uno de los deliciosos tés que servía el ero-Cook, mientras que el rubio cocinaba algunos pasteles para sus dos amores y los demás. Franky se encontraba revisando el barco para ver que no se quedaran cortos de combustible (Cola) en caso de alguna emergencia, y la hermosa Navegante del Sunny estaba en bikini sentada en una silla para tomar el sol en la cubierta del barco, junto a sus mandarinos, bebiendo un gran y helado vaso de jugo mientras que pensaba en cómo se sentía respecto de su capitán.

Desde el primer momento en el que se vieron, ella algo había visto en el joven muchacho que le llamo mucho la atención, pero no sabía qué cosa era. Primero creyó que era la ingenuidad y entrega que tenía el chico cuando se trataba de salvar a sus nakamas o cuando creía que era correcto intervenir y ayudar a alguien, sea animal o persona, ya que cuando recién lo conoció, él luchó contra uno de los piratas de la tripulación de Buggy solo por querer rescatar algo que era muy valioso para el perro de aquel pequeño pueblo, o cuando ayudó a la pequeña Apis y a su amigo el Sennenryu, y así un sinfín de ayudas que le iba brindando el joven a cada quien lo necesitara y a quien el creía que era correcto ayudar, pero no, eso era algo que se le sumaba a las infinidades de encantos que ella veía en él.

Luffy definitivamente era alguien encantador, y a pesar de tener errores, los remediaba con todas las cosas buenas que hacía, y eso le encantaba a la joven, aunque al principio no quería convencerse de que se estaba enamorando de aquel muchacho atolondrado, a ella nunca le había gustado nadie, así que tampoco conocía mucho del asunto, y todo lo que sabía era gracias a los libros que siempre estaba leyendo, pero termino por afirmarlo una vez que el chico lucho contra el temible y malvado de Arlong y destruyó todo ese horrible lugar y le gritó que era SU nakama y de nadie más.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien luchara de esa manera, que un Pirata, de esos a los que ella tanto odiaba, luchara de tal manera solo para salvar a uno de sus nakama? Luffy ya había ayudado a Ussopp y a Sanji, y seguramente a Zoro también, pero ayudarla a ella? A ella que era una ladrona de piratas y que lo había entregado a Buggy solo para su beneficio? A ella que les había robado el barco? A ella que lo ignoró y hecho cuando el llego a ver qué problema era el que tenía? ...Era increíble! Por qué él habría hecho algo así si ella no le interesara?...

-_La joven trataba de sacar algunas conclusiones para apoyar a sus sentimientos _- Ese chico definitivamente era distinto de todos los demás hombres que ella conocía, estaba loco y todo pero, era alguien que cuando se decidía por algo, o por alguien, lo conseguía a como dé lugar. Desde ese día, el día en que la aldea de Cocoyashi fue salvada, Nami comenzó a notar de gran manera los sentimientos que nacían hacia su capitán. El muchacho lo hizo para salvar a su nakama, pero lo que él no sabía era que había dejado una gran marca en el corazón de su navegante, la cual probablemente no se borraría nunca, pasara lo que pasara. Lo más probable es que esa tal shichibukai que habían conocido en persona antes, Boa Hancok, se haya enamorado de Luffy por como él es… habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos y ella había sido la que estuvo ahí cuando ocurrió todo lo de Ace... La joven navegante se odiaba por no haberlo podido ayudar en aquel entonces…por no haber podido ser su apoyo…por no haber podido ver esa triste expresión alegrarse ligeramente por verla frente a él para brindarle una mano…pero ya no podía lamentarse por aquel suceso, lo que importaba ahora era que se habían vuelto a encontrar y ya nada podría separarla de él, menos esa hermosa shichibukai que de seguro lo acoso constantemente, no digamos que Luffy sea un sexy bombón ni nada por el estilo, pero de que tiene encanto, lo tiene, y Nami había caído en él, ya no sabía qué hacer con lo que estaba sintiendo hace ya mucho tiempo… Decírselo o no decírselo? Cuál irá a ser su reacción? La aceptará o simplemente le dirá que es su nakama y que no la puede ver como nada más? ... La joven navegante se encontraba pensando todas estas cosas, hasta que una voz muy familiar la distrajo diciendo

- Oí Nami! Falta mucho para llegar? Quiero ver pronto como va a ser la nueva isla a la que llegaremos! Shishishishi –

La chica al escuchar la voz, pegó un pequeño brinco y se giró un poco para mirar aquel rostro que tanto le gustaba observar cuando él no lo notaba

– Erm…si, osea no, digo…no lo sé… Luffy, no salimos hace mucho de la isla Gioying! Sé paciente y espera, si? La dirección en la que vamos está bien y el clima no parece variar, así que solo queda llegar hasta la isla si es que no se nos presenta ningún problema–

Diciendo esto se volvió a su anterior posición y continuó bebiendo su jugo, pero el chico no se marchó de su lado y se sentó en el suelo junto a ella observándola, Nami notó esto y pensó que era por el jugo, porqué la estaría mirando a ella? así que preguntó

- ¿Tienes sed? ¿Quieres jugo? –

pero antes de que pudiera decirle que no le daría, Luffy contestó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

- No, es solo que tu cabello creció mucho durante todo este tiempo-

Nami lo miró incrédula de que él recién lo haya notado y le dijo

- No me digas…y recién lo notaste? –

Pero el muchacho aún con la sonrisa en la cara le contestó

- Nop, es solo que no habíamos tenido tiempo para conversar de estas cosas… Te ves diferente de cuando te conocí Nami… pero aun así te ves linda! Creo que a ti todo te sienta bien… Además creciste mucho! Que comías allá en el cielo? Había caaarneee!? *O*? o es que comían nubes? Shishishishi –

Nami abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, ya que nunca pensó que su capitán le diría algo así, él notar que ella había crecido? Que se veía LINDA!? Entonces también pensaba que ella era linda antes? … de cualquier manera dejó de lado los pensamientos y contesto

- Por supuesto que había carne! Cómo crees que íbamos a comer nubes? Jajajaja No recuerdas cuando fuimos a las islas del cielo todos juntos?-

Luffy giró un poco la cabeza para recordar, y luego contestó apresuradamente y acercándose un poco a Nami

- ENTONCES TODOS LOS DÍAS COMÍAS ESAS DELICIOSAS COMIDAS QUE PROVAMOS AQUELLA VEZ!?-

Nami evitándolo un poco contestó

- S-si… Los viejos siempre cocinaban cosas deliciosas! –

Luffy hizo un puchero al escuchar esto y se alejó de ella mirándola con recelo

- Nami… entonces siempre comías deliciosas comidas... estás segura de que haya arriba habían solo viejos? Espero que nadie haya tratado de coquetear contigo! Tú eres MI navegante! Y no dejaré que nadie más te tenga! JUM! Ya te llevaron una vez y no dejaré que vuelva a ocurrir! Fue horrible! (recuerdo de lo de Shiki) –

Al terminar de decir esto, se levantó como para marcharse, pero Nami, un poco sonrojada por lo que recién había escuchado de su capitán, se levantó y le dijo con tono de queja y celos, cosa que no pensó que él entendería

-Y qué hay de ti? Fuiste a la isla de las mujeres y conociste a muchas de ellas! Incluso nos dijiste que te habías hecho amigo de ellas… Y esa tal Hancok te guiñó un ojo cuando nos salvó de los marines, de seguro que se enamoró de ti, verdad? Ya que según lo que yo sabía, ella odiaba a los hombres, pero tú eres uno y a ti no te odia-

Luffy se giró sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando… Al joven nunca le habían interesado las mujeres ni nada de eso, pero con Nami fue diferente, al igual que ella, la primera vez que se vieron, él noto algo especial en ella, pero no sabía nada del tema y no le interesaba tampoco… Así era antes, pero luego de que la salvó de Arlong y ella se transformó oficialmente en su nakama, luego de haberle prometido a Gen-san que no la haría llorar nunca, luego de haber vivido innumerables aventuras juntos, comenzó a sentirse extraño cuando estaba junto a Nami, quería protegerla siempre, pensaba que era al igual que con todos sus otros nakama, pero no, con ella era… diferente…  
Sentía que sin ella no podría seguir adelante, y literalmente era así porque ella era su navegante, pero era algo más que eso…algo a lo que él no sabía cómo llamar, y cuando los separaron y él cayó en aquella isla, nunca dejó de pensar en sus nakamas, pero sobre todo, nunca dejó de pensar en Nami, esa hermosa chica de cabello naranja, con bellos ojos, y una sonrisa seductora…

Había veces en las que se sentía embobado mirando a Nami, pero luego se percataba de lo que estaba haciendo y comenzaba a buscar algo que hacer para no seguir mirándola de aquella manera… Realmente no comprendía, pero al conocer a Hancok y darse cuenta de que ella comenzó a hablarle de amor, y de casarse y un millón de cosas más sobre el tema, notó de que esa era la palabra que estaba buscando, "Amor", Claro! Eso era lo que él sentía por Nami y por sus nakama, Amor, ya sabía lo que era querer a alguien, lo experimentó con Ace y Sabo, pero aún no estaba seguro ya que quería a todos sus nakama, así que con todos sentía amor, pero con ella era distinto, con Nami era otra cosa…también sería amor? Ella sentiría lo mismo que él o simplemente lo veía como el bobo de su capitán?

Luffy se sentía extraño pensando de esta manera, ya que nunca se había interesado por ninguna chica de esa manera, pero ahora que era así, no sabía que hacer al respecto, y al escuchar que Nami le dijo todo eso sobre las chicas de la isla y Hancok, recordó esa palabra que usaban las muchachas cuando alguna se le acercaba a él y Hancok se enojaba… Cómo es que era? …ceros…ceños…A si! Era Celos!... Entonces Nami estaba sintiendo celos! Eso lo puso feliz, ya que, a lo tonto que era, pudo notar que si Nami tenía celos, era porque lo quería! Así que sin pensar más se giró, se acercó de manera exagerada a ella para mirarla a los ojos, provocando que la chica se sonrojara, y le dijo seriamente

– Nami tú…estás…celosa?

~Continuará...~

**Espero que les haya gustado! :D**  
**Toda crítica, queja, pensamiento, acotación y demás es totalmente aceptado! n.n**  
**Muchas gracias por leer! :D**  
**PD: Amo la pareja LuNa & ZoRo! w!**


	2. Aventura en las isla del Rey

_~Aventura en la Isla del Rey~_

_Capítulo 2:_

-Nami tú…estás…celosa? –

Nami lo miró asombrada, ella nunca pensó que Luffy descubriría el trasfondo de las palabras que le había dicho ya que él nunca mostro interés en ese tipo de cosas, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo llegó Sanji interrumpiendo el momento para decirle a Nami

– Hermosa Diosa caída de cielo! Desea comer este exquisito postre que preparé pensando en usted?-

Mientras que destapaba una bandeja de plata que llevaba consigo para mostrar el delicioso pastel que había dentro, Nami lo iba a tomar un poco incómoda por la situación en la que estaba, pero antes de que esto ocurriera, el pelinegro extendió su brazo, tomo el pastel y se lo comió de un solo mordisco, dejando a Sanji frío parado al lado de él, mientras que decía

-Yumi yum! Que exquisito pastel Sanji! Hay más!?-

Pero el ero-Cook furioso por lo acontecido tomo al capitán por el cuello y comenzó a agitarlo mientras le gritaba que lo devolviera, a lo que este otro le contestaba que si lo hacía sería asqueroso ya que saldría como vómito, Nami ya exhausta de la situación tocó el hombro de Sanji y le dijo calmadamente

– Sanji-kun, no importa, de todas maneras no tenía hambre y sé que él lo disfrutó más que yo, además, puedes prepararme otro de esos mañana, verdad?-

Y le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa, a lo que Sanji la miró enamorado totalmente, asintió y comenzó a sangrar de nariz ya que la hermosa chica le había tocado el hombro y le había sonreído, de inmediato Chopper lo vio y comenzó a correr para frenar la hemorragia que estaba sufriendo su compañero, mientras que Luffy le decía

- Oí Sanji! No sangres de esa manera por un simple toque! Ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez! No quiero que se me muera mi cocineeerooo! Chopper! Ayúdalo rápido!-

Y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza en señal de aflicción, mientras que Chopper asentía y trataba de colocar unos tapones en la nariz del cocinero, Nami, aprovechándose de la situación, se alejó rápidamente del lugar y así evadió la pregunta que su capitán le había hecho. Entró apresuradamente a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había hablado recién con Luffy, y a recordar todas las expresiones que éste ponía … Se sentó en su cama, tomo su almohada y comenzó a abrazarla suavemente mientras que se iba sumergiendo cada vez más en sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

Mientras tanto, en la cubierta del barco, Chopper aún trataba de estabilizar a Sanji, Ussopp se burlaba del afectado a grandes carcajadas, Luffy seguía con cara enigmática mirando a su cocinero, Brook tocaba una divertida melodía para todos mientras se reía junto a Ussopp, Franky había terminado la inspección de combustible por lo que había salido junto a los otros, y viendo en lo que se encontraban, se acercó a Robin y le dijo

- Oí Robin…-

Sacándola completamente de sus pensamientos y llevándola a la realidad

- Sabes qué demonios es lo que pasó aquí?-

La chica lo miró un poco perdida, se giró para ver su alrededor, y terminó diciendo

- Debo suponer que Nami se acercó mucho a Sanji-san y él comenzó una fuerte hemorragia nasal, por lo que ahora tal vez muera desangrado…-

Y terminó de decir esto último con total calma. Franky al escuchar esto dijo

-Vaya… eso no es para nada SUPERRRR!-

Robin sonrió y se giró para mirar dónde se encontraba él... El hombre que hacía que todos sus sentidos se pusieran alerta y que su corazón sin querer latiera a toda prisa, al llegar al lugar en el que este se encontraba "durmiendo" una siesta, notó que era justo al lado de su pequeño jardín, así que disimuladamente tomo la regadera y sin decir nada, comenzó a regar sus bellas flores, y de paso, mirar al guapo y varonil espadachín que se encontraba "dormido" junto a estas. La hermosa arqueóloga siempre pensó que Zoro era un hombre atractivo, el hecho de que este la rechazara y desconfiara de ella al principio lo hacía aún más atractivo e interesante.

Robin nunca pensó que terminaría cayendo en las redes del amor con alguien como Zoro, solo creía que tenía un muy buen físico, que era muy fuerte, que su sonrisa era bella, que sus ojos la consumían cuando la miraba, que cada cicatriz que tenía en el cuerpo lo hacía aún más varonil…Bueno, tal vez si lo pensó, pero solo un poco… Ella era una mujer ya madura y él era unos años menor, pero este asunto a ella le era indiferente, de cualquier manera, se le notaba? Para nada! Se veía muy bien así como estaba, pero a pesar de ser madura y todo, sentía un poco de temor a la hora de acercarse a él para hablar de un tema como ese y que su relación de nakama terminara destruida… además de que él nunca había mostrado interés por ninguna mujer de la que ella supiera. Ellos no se hablaban mucho, pero se conocían muy bien, lo suficiente como para interpretar miradas o gestos que se dedicaban de vez en cuando.

La joven sabía que Zoro parecía un hombre de carácter fuerte e insensible, pero que en el fondo era una persona como cualquier otra, y de una u otra forma iba a terminar sintiéndose atraído por alguna mujer que lograse capturar su atención y cariño, cosa que ella no veía como algo que no pudiera hacer, sino que simplemente aún no sentía que fuera el momento para hablar de ese tema con él… Ella definitivamente lo quería mucho, pero no se sentía lista aún por que nunca había podido experimentar, como ahora, lo que era el amor, para ella era algo totalmente nuevo lo que le estaba pasando con aquel joven, ni si quiera sabía si él ya había amado a alguien antes y por eso tenía esa actitud reacia hacia las mujeres… De cualquier manera, algún día lo sabría, y esperaba que ese día fuera pronto, estaba decidida a quedarse con el corazón del muchacho, y sabía que con solo unas cuantas miradas y gestos no iba a llegar a ninguna parte, así que dejó de lado el pensamiento de : "aún no es el momento", y pensó que apenas se le diera la oportunidad de hablar con él, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces, llevaban una vida de piratas, hoy podían estar bien, pero no sabían lo que podría venir mañana, o pasado, y sus vidas sí que estaba llenas de aventuras! Así que debía hacer algo respecto al tema.

Al terminar de regar sus flores, se quedó un momento mirando a Zoro, contemplando su rostro mientras "dormía", se dio la media vuelta y se fue hacia su habitación.

El joven, al notar que Robin ya se había marchado comenzó a decir en voz baja

- Me estaba mirando!?... De seguro fue porque estaba "durmiendo" cerca de sus flores y eso debió de molestarle…o tal vez no?...-

Lo meditó durante un rato hasta que sin querer dejo salir a toda voz

- Como un demonio! No puedo entender!-

Como todos estaban preocupados haciendo diferentes cosas, por suerte, nadie lo notó. El muchacho se levantó y decidió irse a entrenar para olvidar todo, pero al estar entrenando y pensando a la vez en la bella arqueóloga, se confundía en los ejercicios que llevaba realizados y terminó por dejar las pesas de lado y sentarse a mirar si es que se veía alguna isla.

Chopper por fin había logrado estabilizar a Sanji, cosa que puso muy contento al capitán del Sunny, ya que sin él, quién le prepararía sus deliciosas comidas? Cómo Sanji no habría nadie! Además se negaba a perder a alguno de sus nakama y más si era por una razón tan tonta como esa. Y viendo que estaba ya estabilizado le dijo

- Oí Sanji, no vuelvas a asustarnos de esa manera! –

Sanji lo miró aun un poco enfadado por lo que había hecho y hablo diciendo

- Es que es inevitable reaccionar de esa manera cuando una chica tan hermosa como Nami te toca el hombro y además te sonríe de manera tan angelical como lo hizo ella, aunque tú no lo entiendas mucho, además –

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Chopper y Ussopp le dijeron apresuradamente

- No Sanji! Ya no pienses en chicas por un momento!-

Sanji se puso de pie, mientras que todos estaban expectantes de lo que haría, pero al observar que entró a la cocina sin mencionar ni una sola palabra notaron que el joven apreciaba lo suficiente su vida como para quedarse en silencio e irse a preparar la cena para todos. Pocos momentos después se asomó a cubierta un poco más animado y les dijo a todos que era mejor que encontraran pronto alguna isla porque se le estaba acabando la comida, y con lo que tenían no durarían con alimento más de 3 días.

Mientras tanto, en el camarote de las chicas, Nami se estaba cambiando de ropa para salir a cubierta a ver como estaba la dirección en la que iban y si es que el clima había cambiado en algo, y Robin le conversaba acerca de lo que pensaba sobre Zoro, pero antes de que pudieran continuar con la interesante charla, Luffy entró apresuradamente y sin golpear, encontrándose con Nami en ropa interior a punto de ponerse sus vaqueros, así que antes de que pudiera decir algo termino golpeado y fulminado por su bella navegante a la que tanto quería, mientras que Robin los miraba sonriendo calmadamente como era de costumbre.

Una vez terminada la escenita, Nami ya vestida y el capitán ya recuperado y sentado en el suelo de la habitación, las jóvenes preguntaron si había sucedido algo, a lo que este contestó con suma preocupación

- Si, su sucede algo… y muy grave…-

La navegante lo miró un tanto asustada y le dijo con un poco de fastidio

- Pero ya habla de una vez!-

Luffy tragó saliva y le dijo a ambas chicas con un susto que traspasaba su rostro -… Si no encontramos pronto una isla…NOS QUEDAREMOS SIN ALIMEENTOO! Y sin carne D: -

Las jóvenes se observaron un momento y luego comenzaron a reírse de lo que habían escuchado de boca de su Capitán, entonces Nami, parando un poco su risa le dijo a este

- Hay Luffy… No te preocupes por eso! Estoy segura de que, con la suerte que tenemos, encontraremos una isla llena de víveres, o algún pequeño pueblo, muy pronto!-

Miró al joven un momento, observando que este ya se estaba calmando, le dedicó una gran sonrisa y le extendió su mano para que se levantara de donde estaba. Luffy por su parte, sin dudarlo si quiera, tomo la mano de su bella Nami y se puso de pie, se observaron un momento y luego el muchacho salió del cuarto muy contento y sin saber de qué. La joven navegante se volteó para ver qué expresión tenía su compañera, la cual de seguro había comprendido todo lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos, pero al mirarla notó que, al parecer ni si quiera los había observado ya que estaba muy concentrada mirando por la ventana del camarote.

A Nami le pareció extraño ver a aquella mujer tan perspicaz estar tan sumida en sí misma en una situación como la de recién, porque siempre era la primera en notar miradas, gestos y palabras, pero ahora no era así, por lo que le preguntó un tanto preocupada

- Robin, sucede algo?-

La hermosa mujer se volteó para mirar un poco ida a la navegante y le contesto- No… es solo que estaba pensando algunas cosas de adultos 7u7 -

Terminando de hablar, le dedicó una sonrisa y salió del lugar, dejando a la joven navegante un poco sonrojada por el comentario y preocupada por la extraña actitud de su amiga. Entonces la pelirroja se dijo para sí misma

-Sí que le dio fuerte…Es que ese Zoro habrá usado algún tipo de magia Negra!?-

Y salió a cubierta a chequear la situación.

Llegó la hora de cenar y todo estaba muy animado como de costumbre, pero faltaba cierto personaje que llamaba la atención de Robin, cosa que le llamó la atención a la joven mujer, así que decidió preparar una bandeja para llevársela al muchacho, en la cual puso mucha comida, dos postres y una botella de sake, la tomó y salió sin que nadie lo notara debido a que estaban muy ocupados riéndose de las idioteces que hacían Luffy, Chopper y Ussopp, mientras que Brook tocaba una animada melodía para acompañar el momento, Franky bailaba de un lado a otro pronunciando a toda boca la palabra SUPERRR! Sanji estaba muy ocupado alagando a Nami, mientras que ésta no tomaba muy en cuenta sus palabras porque estaba pendiente de cada acción de su tonto capitán.

Una vez que estuvo fuera miró hacia la cabina de aquel vigía que tanto le gustaba, suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia aquel lugar.

Al llegar se encontró con Zoro sentado en un pequeño sillón mirando hacia el mar, el cual no notó que alguien había entrado en la habitación porque estaba muy concentrado mirando por aquella ventana para ver si encontraba alguna isla, como había hecho hace ya varias horas…La arqueóloga se quedó un momento mirando la ancha espalda del espadachín hasta que a este le gruñó fuertemente el estómago en señal de hambre, así que Robin se alegró de haber traído tanta comida para su querido Zoro y dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara

- Parece que llego en el momento indicado…-

~Continuará…~


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos nuevamente! :D**  
**Me alegré un montón por recibir sus reviews, de verdad Muchas gracias! :D Estoy muy contenta de que les haya gustado! :)**  
**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de mi fanfic!**  
**Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen al gran maestro Eiichiro-Oda-Sama :3**

_ ~Aventura en la Isla del Rey~_

**_Capítulo 3:_**

La arqueóloga se quedó un momento mirando la ancha espalda del espadachín hasta que a este le gruñó fuertemente el estómago en señal de hambre, así que Robin se alegró de haber traído tanta comida para su querido Zoro y dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara

- Parece que llego en el momento indicado…-

El muchacho al oír esa voz tan familiar tembló y se giró rápidamente para ver que no fuera una obra de su mente lo que acababa de oír, pero al voltearse la vio ahí parada, frente a él, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y una gran bandeja llena de comida en sus manos, y un poco incrédulo y en voz baja dijo

- Robin…-

No creía que ella estuviera parada ahí y con comida para él, así que dijo un poco más fuerte - Qué haces aquí?-

La hermosa mujer sin dejar de sonreír le dijo- Qué parece que hago?-

Se acercó al chico lentamente y le entregó la bandeja diciendo

- Tenla un momento para correr hacia aquí esa mesita y así puedas apoyar la bandeja-

Apuntando hacia un lado de la habitación en la que había una pequeña mesita redonda, pero Zoro se puso rápidamente te pie, le entregó la bandeja a Robin, la sentó y sin decir nada fue a buscar la mesita y la trajo hacia el sitio en el que estaban, se sentó al lado de su compañera, le quitó la bandeja, la puso en la mesa y miró a la chica que estaba sentada a junto a él esperando para ver qué le diría ella, así que su compañera dijo

- Vaya, que caballero eres, gracias-

Zoro miró hacia otra parte y le contestó

- A veces hay que serlo, no?-

Robin respondió con un poco de gracia

- Si…tienes razón…-

El joven se volvió hacia ella y comenzó a hablar

-Por qué te molestaste en traerme comida? … Incluso me trajiste sake… -

A Zoro nunca se le pasó por la mente que ella haría algo como eso, siempre pensó que para ella él era indiferente, pero al parecer no era de esa manera. Robin lo miró fijamente por un momento provocando que su compañero girara la vista hacia donde estaba la bandeja con comida, y luego contestó

- Porque me preocupaba que estuvieras aquí arriba solo y sin comida, si hubiera alguna emergencia no podrías dar todo de ti en la lucha con el estómago vacío, verdad?-

Zoro la miró sorprendido por aquella respuesta, tampoco había pensado que ella se preocuparía de él a tal punto… pero antes de seguir pensando le contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Qué dices… yo soy un hombre fuerte, tener el estómago vació no va a impedir que de todo de mí en una pelea…No soy como Luffy Jajaja… De todas maneras…-

Y un poco incómodo y sonrojado continuó diciendo en un tono más bajo

- …gracias…-

Robin lo miró conforme con la actitud del joven, no creyó que el chico le contestaría de esa manera porque una vez, antes de que los separaran, ella trató de abrigarlo para que no se resfriara, pero la reacción de Zoro fue de total descortesía con aquel gesto. Pero esta vez era distinto…es que había cambiado en esos 2 años? …le habrían enseñado modales? De cualquier manera, a la arqueóloga le encantó escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su querido espadachín, y sin más le dijo

- Deberías comer o se va a enfriar la comida-

El joven sin dejar de mirar la comida contestó un poco ido

- si…-

Robin, al ver esto, pensó que lo estaba incomodando así que hablo diciendo

- Bueno, será mejor que me marche, Buen provecho-

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacía las escaleras, pero la detuvo la voz del muchacho que le decía

-Pero a mí no me gustan mucho las cosas dulces y tú trajiste dos postres-

Robin comprendiendo la indirecta le contestó queriendo jugar un poco con él

- Oh, de acuerdo, entonces me lo llevaré de vuelta a la cocina-

Y Zoro viendo que su indirecta "no había sido entendida" dijo más directamente y sin perder tiempo

- Por qué no te quedas y me haces un poco de compañía?-

La bella mujer nunca pensó que él fuera a ser tan directo, simplemente pensó que no diría nada y la dejaría marcharse, y todo sería como es siempre, pero al parecer se equivocaba, no quería creer cosas erróneas ni nada de eso, pero sintió esperanzas de que él la quisiera al escuchar esas palabras.

Zoro no le hacía ese tipo de comentarios a nadie, y Robin pensó que mucho menos a ella! Él siempre era reacio con las chicas, y aún más con ella, desde un principio no la aceptaba, y aún pasado algún tiempo seguía sin aceptarla… sería que el hambre y el haber estado solo todo el día le habrían afectado? O tal vez… De todas maneras no quiso pensar más y sin decir nada se devolvió hacia donde estaba Zoro, se sentó a su lado y se quedó mirándolo en silencio analizando la situación.

Así transcurrió un buen rato hasta que el joven termino de comer el plato fuerte y le ofreció un poco de sake, cosa que ella rechazó para tomar el postre y comerlo, pero en el momento en el que lo iba a sacar el chico también estaba tratando de tomar un postre y sus manos chocaron accidentalmente, se miraron fijo a los ojos durante un instante Zoro se acercó exageradamente a Robin, sintiendo así su exquisito aroma y respiración, y luego rompió el silencio diciendo

- Robin yo… yo quería…-

Robin lo miro asombrada, su proximidad le daba a entender que algo quería hacer Zoro… Entonces ella también le gustaba a él? Y le dijo queriendo saber pronto lo que seguía de ese "yo"

- Tú qué?-

Zoro continuó un poco sonrojado

- Verás, yo…desde hace un tiempo-

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar con lo que pretendía decir los interrumpió el grito de Luffy que decía a toda voz

- UNAA IIIISLAAAA! WIIIIIIIIII! VENGAN TODOS A VER!-

Robin se giró, sin perder la proximidad que había entre ella y Zoro, para mirar por la ventana y efectivamente era una isla, pero no quería bajar con los demás…ella quería saber que era lo que continuaba de lo que estaba hablando Zoro, pero al parecer aún no era momento de enterarse. Por otra parte, el espadachín maldecía a Luffy por ser tan bocón, pero a la vez estaba agradecido…Qué demonios era lo que iba a decirle a Robin? No que eso era de débiles? No que se perdería su imagen de chico fuerte? … Al parecer al joven muchacho se le olvidaban todas esas cosas al estar con la hermosa arqueóloga, tanto era lo que la quería para sentirse de esa manera? No conocía muy bien sus sentimientos pero sabía que lo que más quería en ese momento era decirle que la quería y luego besarla sin importar nada.

Sin decir más los dos se separaron lentamente, se levantaron y bajaron un poco desanimados.

Al llegar a cubierta vieron a todos emocionados mirando la pequeña isla llena de luces, colores y fuegos artificiales que se les había cruzado en el camino, entonces Nami se acercó a su capitán y le dijo

- No te dije yo que con la suerte que teníamos se nos iba a cruzar alguna isla? – Y le sonrió, a lo que Luffy le contestó

- Si… Tú siempre tienes razón en este tipo de cosas Nami… es como un Don lo que llevas en tus venas! Shishishishi-

Y le dedicó una gran sonrisa, la joven lo miró embobada y luego le contestó- Obvio! Es porque soy la mejor navegante que pueda haber! Nací para eso!-

Luffy al escuchar esto la miró un poco serio y le dijo

- Si… Naciste para ser MI navegante, y de nadie más, de acuerdo? Así que no dejes que nadie más sepa que eres tan buena!-

Y se giró para hablar con Ussopp y Chopper de lo emocionante que se veía esa pequeña isla llena de colores, dejando a una sonrojada Nami detrás de él pensando un montón de cosas y palabras ocultas que podría haber tras esa pequeña frase… Cómo era posible que una frase tan corta y sencilla tuviera tanto significado para la muchacha? …Ah, es verdad, ella estaba enamorada de su capitán y no podía evitar pensar de aquella manera, pero dejando de lado un poco el asunto comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Robin para llenarla de preguntas sobre qué era lo que había pasado cuando salió de la cocina y por qué la vio bajando desde la sala del vigía junto a Zoro. Nami conocía muy bien los sentimientos que tenía su amiga hacia el joven, al igual que Robin conocía los de Nami por su capitán. Siempre tocaban el tema y se aconsejaban sobre lo que podrían y no hacer, además de que la joven navegante confiaba muchísimo en su amiga, ya era adulta y sabía muy bien analizar todo tipo de situaciones. Cuando ya estuvo junto a su amiga comenzó el interrogatorio

-Oí Robin! Que estabas haciendo sola con Zoro en la habitación del vigía? …-

Robin solo se limitó a mirarla y sonreírle con un poco de picardía, por lo que la pelinaranja empezó a malinterpretar la situación y le dijo un poco alterada

-No me digas que estabas haciendo esas cosas de adulto en las que pensabas antes en el camarote!-

Robin la miró divertida por las conclusiones a las que podía llegar su compañera, y para dejarle en la intriga le contestó

-Quién sabe…solo yo y él-

Y diciendo esto se acercó al lado en el que se encontraban todos mirando los bellos fuegos artificiales, dejando atrás a Nami totalmente intrigada por la ambigua respuesta.

~Continuará…~

**Espero que les haya gustado el Capítulo! :D **

**Toda crítica, queja, pensamiento, acotación y demás es totalmente aceptado! n.n**

**Gracias por leer! :D**

**& Un millón de gracias a las personas que mandan sus reviews! De verdad! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos de nuevo! :D un millón de gracias a todos los que leen mi historia y a los que me dejan reviews! De verdad me hacen la persona más feliz cuando lo hacen! :D Espero que este nuevo capítulo les guste! :)**

**Ni One Piece ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, le pertenecen a Eiichiro-Oda :3**

~Aventura en la Isla del Rey~

Capítulo 4:

Una vez que estuvieron en la isla, anclaron al Thousand Sunny y la mayoría se bajó apresuradamente para ir a explorar aquella isla tan colorida, mientras que Franky se había quedado para chequear todo en el barco y así no tener problemas en caso de alguna emergencia y Sanji también quiso quedarse para seguir con su "tratamiento de rehabilitación", y también para hacer una lista de lo que necesitan para luego ir a comprarla.

Todos iban comentando sobre las luces y la música que se escuchaba venir del pueblo, y cuando llegaron notaron que las personas estaban celebrando alguna especie de cumpleaños. Sin más, Nami se acercó a un anciano que estaba cerca de ellos y le preguntó por qué se encontraban de fiesta, el anciano la miro detenidamente admirando la belleza de la muchacha y luego le contestó

–Hejem, ustedes son piratas, verdad? Por lo que no saben nada de toda esta fiesta… Estamos celebrando el cumpleaños número 22 del hijo del Rey de esta pequeña isla…-

Nami miró un poco a su alrededor pensando en que si había un Rey, también debía de haber oro y demás! y luego le dijo al viejito

- Oh, ya veo…por eso tanto alboroto… y usted por casualidad sabe dónde está el castillo?–

Hizo esta última pregunta bastante interesada, ya que debía ser en el castillo donde guardaran todos los tesoros! El ancianito volvió a quedarse admirando la belleza de aquella joven muchacha y le contestó

– Solo deben seguir derecho y pronto llegarán, pero si entran, deberán dar sus respetos al Rey y a su hijo y así ellos los aceptarán en las isla, como son piratas y todo eso tienen que hacerlo o los sacarán de la isla… por cierto, en este mismo instante están en una fiesta de etiqueta, así que será mejor que vayan bien vestidos o los echarán a patadas de ahí…-

Nami le agradeció al ancianito por la información y luego se los comunicó a los demás, por lo que Luffy dijo

- DEBEMOS IR A ESE CASTILLO Y ROBAR SU COMIDA! Y SU TESORO TAMBIÉN!-

Todos comenzaron a reír, pero Chopper intervino diciendo

- Debemos decirle a Franky y Sanji sobre esto, verdad?-

Se quedaron un rato pensativos, hasta que por fin Nami habló diciendo

-No creo que sea necesario… Lo que haremos será: vestirnos para entrar al castillo, una vez dentro, daremos nuestros respetos…que no sé exactamente cómo se debe hacer, pero ahí lo averiguaremos…buscaremos los tesoros-

Y Luffy la interrumpió diciendo energéticamente

- Y LA COMIDA! –

Nami lo miró, hizo un mohín, y prosiguió

-Sí, la comida también, y luego de esto nos marcharemos, compraremos lo que necesitemos y Adiós pequeña isla!-

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y Brook agregó

– Nami-san...tan bella e inteligente, serías tan amable de-

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, la bella navegante lo miró con cara de asesina que le traspasó los huesos y Brook solo terminó diciendo

-Yoho…hoho..ho…-

Y se fueron a una tienda que estaba un poco más allá de donde estaban para poder buscar ropa de etiqueta y así entrar a aquella fiesta. Al cabo de unos minutos, los chicos estaban vestidos con pantalones de tela, camisas, corbatas negras, chaquetillas y americanas, ahora solo faltaban las chicas. Luffy y Chopper estaban aburridos de esperar y el primero comenzó a golpearles la puerta del tocador diciendo

- Oí chicas! Apresuuuurense! A mí ya me dio hambre!-

Mientras que Ussopp le decía en tono comprensivo

– Deja que se preparen tranquilas, son chicas después de todo!-

Y en eso que termina aquella frase se abre la puerta dejando ver a Robin, que traía puesto un vestido hasta la rodilla color púrpura con escote de corazón, una abertura en la pierna, una cinta color plateada bajo su extravagante busto, tenía puesto unos tacos color plateado juego con su vestido y sus accesorios y llevaba el cabello tomado por un solo lado afirmado por un broche también plateado.

Zoro aún no la había visto ya que se encontraba mirando lo que sucedía afuera por el ventanal de aquella tienda, pero en cuanto escuchó que Brook pedía mostrar sus pantis a alguna chica y que Chopper y Ussopp estaban piropeando a alguien, se giró y sus ojos se encontraron con los de aquella hermosa mujer que estaba de pie frente a él.

Quedó boquiabierto cuando vio lo aún más bella que podía llegar a verse esa mujer, estaba tan hermosa con ese vestido tan ajustado que hacía que su chica se viera aún más sensual de lo que ya era! Un momento, había pensado en SU chica? Que rayos! Definitivamente Robin tenía un gran impacto en los sentimientos y pensamientos del espadachín. Mientras que ella estaba sorprendida de que Zoro pudiera verse aún más guapo y sexy en uno de esos trajes de etiqueta…vestido así y con la expresión con la que la estaba observando no parecía para nada un demonio ni un ser sin corazón como decían algunos, al contrario, su mirada expresaba pasión y sentimientos que comprendió de inmediato, ya no había mucho que meditar ni que analizar, solo eran ellos dos que se estaban intercambiando miradas significativas. Dentro de su mundo no había nadie más que sus miradas y ellos mismos, pero el silbido que pegó Luffy los sacó de la burbuja en la que se encontraban y se giraron para ver qué sucedía.

Al abrirse nuevamente la puerta del tocador salió una Nami totalmente diferente a la que Luffy había visto siempre, para él ésta no era la linda Nami que veía todos los días, para él esta muchacha que acababa de salir por aquella puerta era una nueva faceta de la chica que siempre lo regañaba, estaba la Nami enojona, la Nami cariñosa, la Nami graciosa y así sucesivamente, pero ésta Nami era diferente a todas las otras, ésta era una Nami sexy!

Luffy, al verla arreglada así, sintió ganas de abrazarla y algo más, pero no sabía que cosa, y a lo único que atino para dejar de pensar esas cosas y poder expresase de alguna manera fue a pegar un silbido que hizo que todos se giraran para ver a la chica que estaba de pie junto al umbral de aquella puerta color blanco.

Nami traía puesto un vestido largo totalmente pegado a su cuerpo que dejaba bien definidas sus curvas, de color rojo oscuro, con escote de corazón amarrado al cuello por una pequeña cinta negra, en la espalda el vestido tenía una caída hasta la zona en la que empieza el trasero, tenía una abertura en la parte de la pierna izquierda que llegaba hasta la zona del muslo y finalizaba con un pequeño moño también negro, sus tacones eran de color azabache a juego con el vestido y llevaba el cabello todo acurrucado hacia el lado izquierdo.

Nuevamente Ussopp y Chopper comenzaron a elogiar a la joven que por fin había terminado, y Brook decía su típica frase

-Hermosa Nami, sería tan amable de mostrarme sus pantis, si es que las lleva puestas?-

A lo que Nami furiosa le contestó con un Golpe a la cara mientras decía a toda voz

-Claro que las llevo puestas! Maldito esqueleto pervertido! –

Brook la miro un segundo y luego dijo

-Yohohoho que Ruda! Entonces me las muestras?-

Y mientras todos observaban aquella escena, Nami aún más fastidiada le contestó con otro golpe mortal

- Que NO! -

Finalizando esto, salieron de la tienda -Brook con dos grandes chichones- para dirigirse rápidamente al castillo, y Luffy quiso quedarse atrás, junto a Nami. La chica, notando que su capitán, que era el más emocionado por todo el asunto, se estaba quedando le dijo un poco preocupada

- Luffy, te ocurre algo? Pensé que serías el que iba a ir de los primeros hacia el castillo! O es que ya no quieres hacer lo que habíamos planeado? –

El joven la miró solo un instante, pero fue suficiente para traspasarle todo su afecto a través de aquella simple mirada. Nami sonrojada y viendo que su capitán no contestaba insistió

-Luffy?...-

~Continuará…~

**Muchas gracias por leer! :D Espero que este nuevo cap. Les haya gustado! :)**

**Cualquier comentario, opinión, acotación, crítica y demás es totalmente aceptada! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos! :) Hoy les traigo otro capítulo más de mi Fanfic! :D  
Espero que les guste n.n Gracias, muchas muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan sus reviews y a los que leen la historia! Me incitan a seguir y me hacen muy feliz sus reviews! :D**

**Dedico este capítulo a todos los que me leen! Son los mejores n.n!**

**Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen a mí, son de Eiichiro-Oda-Sensey :3**

~Aventura en la Isla del Rey~

**Capítulo 5:**

El joven solo la miro un instante, pero fue suficiente para traspasarle todo su afecto a través de aquella simple mirada. Nami roja como un tomate y viendo que su capitán no contestaba insistió ahora más curiosa que preocupada

-Luffy?...-

Pero Luffy sin saber cómo lucía su cara o sus ojos, le dio una mirada tan intensa que provocó que Nami se sonrojara aún más y comenzara a caminar más deprisa y agitada que nunca, pero no era porque quisiera llegar pronto ni nada por el estilo, era debido a que Luffy había puesto esa mirada extraña que ponían los hombres cada vez que querían hacer cosas de "adultos" y se la había puesto a ella! Es que acaso entendía lo que estaba haciendo?

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando, el joven intervino contestando

- No me pasa nada… Es solo que quería caminar contigo, Nami…-

Y le sonrió. La joven lo miró sorprendida, pero no quiso decir nada y se limitó a seguir caminando, el muchacho volvió a hablar con una expresión más relajada diciendo

- Nami, te ves muy guapa…-

La chica lo miró con ojos de plato y luego le contestó

- Gracias, tú también te ves bien…me encanta como te queda el traje -

Y antes de que pudieran seguir hablando Ussopp intervino muy emocionado

- Whoa ya veo el castillo! …- y con un poco menos de emoción añadió- …La verdad, es muy pequeño para ser un castillo…-

A lo que Chopper observó

- Debe ser porque la isla no es muy grande!-

Entonces siguieron avanzando por entremedio de la multitud que muchas veces se daba vuelta para mirar a las guapas chicas que iban pasando. Luffy notó esto y le comentó a la joven que iba al lado de él

- Oí Nami, eres tan atractiva que se te quedan mirando como bobos! Shishishishi! – y en un tono más bajito añadió- …aún que a veces yo también lo hago… -

Nami estaba totalmente sorprendida, qué le pasaba a su capitán? Es que Chopper le había dado algún medicamento que hacía que dijera todo lo que estaba pensando? Esta noche sí que se estaba tornando un poco extraña…pero sin perder la oportunidad hablo

- y porqué lo haces? Es que acaso te gusto?-

Dijo esto último sin pensar, pero al ver que Luffy la miraba sonriente, creyó que había estado bien que preguntara eso, a lo que éste le contestó evadiendo la pregunta

- No me contestaste si estabas celosa de Hancok y las demás chicas-

Nami, aprovechando que su querido Luffy estaba más sincero que nunca, decidió contestarle

- Claro que estoy celosa! Pero no porque sean más guapas que yo, eso es obvio! … sino porque ellas pudieron estar contigo esos 2 años en los que pasaron tantas cosas…-

Sin querer su voz comenzó a quebrarse con cada palabra que iba pronunciando

- …y no fui yo la que te tendió una mano para ayudarte a levantar y seguir adelante!-

Comenzó ese pesado ardor en la garganta y sintió que las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos y algunas se le escapaban por las mejillas, así que trató de adelantarse un poco para que el chico no lo notara, cosa que fue inútil ya que éste se adelantó junto con ella y notó que lloraba, así que le sujeto la mano y paro de golpe, haciendo que la muchacha parara junto a él, ella lo miro y siguió hablando

- Tu estuviste en el momento en el que más te necesité y me ayudaste, y cambiaste totalmente mi vida! Pero yo… no pude y-

Nami se maldecía por sentirse tan vulnerable respecto de ese tema, no sabía exactamente porqué era tan sensible cuando se trataba de esto, pero antes de que siguiera hablando Luffy le tapó la boca y le secó las lágrimas con la manga de su americana diciéndole

- Nami…era inevitable… sé que si hubieras podido me hubieras ayudado, pero ahora no sería lo que soy… y ya no llores más! Le prometí al viejo del molino (Gen-san) que no te haría llorar! O él vendrá a matarme! D: -

La chica ya tranquila comenzó a reírse de la expresión que puso Luffy al decir esto último y le dijo más alegre

- será mejor que nos apresuremos, o se van a preocupar-

Y se fueron casi corriendo hacia donde iban los demás, los cuales no notaron la escena que estaba justo detrás de ellos porque estaban ocupados mirando el castillo que cada vez estaba más cerca y otro cierto espadachín estaba concentrado poniéndole caras de muerte y espantando a quien se atreviera a mirar a Robin, que caminaba junto a él y se daba cuenta de lo que éste estaba haciendo, pero quiso disfrutar el momento y simplemente no dijo nada.

Una vez que estuvieron frente al castillo, todos se dieron una mirada de decisión, y entraron por el umbral de aquella gran puerta de metal dorado que se encontraba abierta de par en par. A medida que iban avanzando, unos altos y fortachones guardias que estaban dentro vestidos elegantemente los saludaban amablemente y les decían hacia dónde debían ir, aunque no era tan necesario debido a que el tramo desde el pasillo al salón donde estaba toda la gente era realmente corto.

Lograron entrar al baile, que por cierto estaba atochado de personas, y se fueron a un lugar menos poblado para hablar de cómo realizarían el plan, pero en eso que comenzaron a caminar y llegaron a un gran ventanal del salón que estaba casi sin personas alrededor, se dieron cuenta de que alguien faltaba, se hizo un silencio de un segundo para que al final casi todos dijeran a coro

-ZORO!-

A lo que este contestó un tanto fastidiado

- Maldición! Qué!? No necesitan gritarme, saben? Estoy al lado de ustedes! –

Y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza despreocupadamente mientras miraba su alrededor. Pero, si no era Zoro el que se había perdido entonces, quién?

Nami por fin notó que faltaba el hombre que hacía poco había estado secando sus lágrimas y dijo con un leve grado de fastidio en la voz

-Es Luffy el que falta! Seguramente está comiéndose todo! Iré a verlo!-

Pero antes de que pudiera marcharse Ussopp la detuvo y le dijo

-Espera Nami! No te precipites…Primero dejemos claro lo que vamos a hacer y luego corres y buscas a tu querido Luffy!-

Diciendo esto último con un tono burlón, Nami lo miró un poco sonrojada por el comentario y lo contradijo "enojada"

-Cómo que querido! Yo no lo quiero!-

Pero Chopper la interrumpió diciendo tristemente y casi con lágrimas

-Nami! No quieres a Luffy? Por qué? Es nuestro capitán! Es nuestro nakama!-

Y viendo que el pequeño renito estaba tan apenado le aclaró la situación

-No Chopper, si lo quiero, pero no de la manera en la que Ussopp dice! …Ese idiota! No debería perderse y menos en una situación como esta!-

Ussopp ya hace tiempo que conocía los sentimientos de la joven por su capitán, así que no quiso hablar más por miedo a terminar golpeado o sin un poco del tesoro que encontraran al acabar la "misión", por lo que solo asintió y comenzaron a platicar sobre su plan.

Como Nami era especialista robando, sería ella la encargada de robar el tesoro, pero antes debía obtener la información, la que sería buscada por los grupos que formaron, los cuales fueron decididos por la navegante, y para vengarse de su amiga por no contarle lo que pasó con Zoro en la habitación del vigía, las ordenó de esta manera: en un grupo irían Brook, Chopper y Robin, que serían los encargados de rendir honores al Rey y su hijo, así que tendrían que investigar como se hacía, y en el otro grupo irían Zoro y Ussopp, los que tendrían que sacar información del castillo para saber dónde buscar exactamente y así ella no tuviera que perder el tiempo buscando sala por sala del castillo, que no era grande, pero la idea era no perder nada de tiempo.

Todos comenzaron a moverse, pero Nami no podía aún, no sin la información! Así que para comenzar a moverse y sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a recorrer el salón en busca de aquel muchacho moreno que ella tanto quería. Algunos de los hombres que estaban en la fiesta se le acercaban preguntándole si quería bailar con ellos, otros eran más directos y le decían que estaba guapa y que si quería hablar un momento, pero la joven solo los ignoraba y continuaba buscando lo que tanto quería, hasta que por fin lo había encontrado! Pero no fue exactamente lo que ella esperaba…

La escena que vieron sus ojos fue a Luffy junto a una puerta un tanto angosta, charlando muy interesado con una mujer alta, de piel blanca, cabello largo y un poco ondeado color azul claro al igual que sus grandes ojos, de figura perfecta y esbelta, y con un ajustado vestido color azul oscuro.

A Nami le pareció que aquella mujer ya se devoraba a Luffy solo con la vista, pero seguramente este, con lo idiota que era, no se daría cuenta, así que comenzó a caminar precipitadamente hacia donde estaban los dos personajes.

Iba totalmente celosa, cada movimiento que hacía para avanzar lo demostraba, si alguien la hubiera hablado o detenido aunque fuera un poco, ella los habría fulminado! Pero antes de que pudiera llegar, el joven estaba entrando por aquella angosta puerta junto a la bella mujer con la que charlaba hace solo unos segundos. Nami, un poco alterada, pero sin perder la compostura trato de llamarlo, pero fue totalmente inútil. La puerta ya se había cerrado haciendo desaparecer a su tan querido Luffy junto a la extraña mujer tras ella, dejando a Nami sola en medio de la multitud mientras pronunciaba despacio y casi en agonía

-Luffy…-

~Continuará…~

**Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado n.n**

**Cualquier crítica, queja, comentario, opinión, pensamiento y demás es totalmente aceptado! :) **

**Gracias por leer! :D **

**Teru-chin~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos nuevamente! X3! Muchísimas gracias por leer la historia y dejarme reviews! :D y a los que solo la leen también muchas muchas gracias! :D **

**Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a mi amiga Laugerid. Has sido un gran apoyo para mí y me has ayudado un montón! Gracias! :D **

**Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen a mí, son de Eiichiro-Oda-Sama :B**

~Aventura en la isla del Rey~

**Capítulo 6:**

La puerta ya se había cerrado haciendo desaparecer a su tan querido Luffy junto a la extraña mujer tras ella, dejando a Nami sola en medio de la multitud mientras pronunciaba despacio y casi en agonía

-Luffy…-

Se quedó congelada mirando aquella angosta puerta de madera, mientras sentía que todo a su alrededor se estaba moviendo en cámara lenta y pensaba – Por qué Luffy se fue con esa mujer tan… escalofriante? Por qué no escuchó cuando lo llame? …Ese idiota…Cómo puede llegar y marcharse con cualquiera?...- Trataba de avanzar pero su cuerpo no le respondía, y de pronto sintió una voz a lo lejos que la llamaba un tanto alterada, pero siguió mirando aquella puerta, hasta que la tomaron del brazo y la arrastraron prácticamente hasta el ventanal en el que se encontraban antes.

La chica un poco asustada y volviendo en sí, se giró rápidamente para ver de quién se trataba, y vio que eran Zoro y Ussopp que habían logrado obtener la información que tanto necesitaban.

El espadachín comenzó hablando un poco bajo diciendo

-Logramos sacarle la información a un grupo de chicas que decían que estaban enamoradas del príncipe, dijeron que conocían el castillo como la palma de su mano…No sé si se podrá confiar en la palabra de esas mujeres, pero dicen que el Rey guarda todos su tesoros en el sótano que está por debajo de la habitación real-

Nami lo observaba tratando de concentrarse lo que más podía para hacer bien el trabajo, pero ya no aguantó más y dijo con tono enfadado

– Chicos… acabo de ver a Luffy marchándose con una extraña mujer…-

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron con ojos de plato, hasta que Ussopp comenzó a reírse y a decir

– Luffy con una mujer? AJAJAJA! Nami, estás segura de que lo viste bien? JAJAJA Lo más probable es que le haya ofrecido comida y el idiota de Luffy la haya aceptado! –

Y Zoro acotaba – Si, eso debe ser lo más probable…Conociendo a nuestro capitán, de seguro fue por comida-

Pero Nami, a pesar de que en el fondo sabía que sus compañeros tenían razón, se sentía inquieta y aún molesta por lo que acababa de ver.

Y sin más comenzaron a hablar del plan. Nami se escabulliría por la puerta que estaba junto a las sillas en las que se encontraba el Rey y su hijo, la cual llevaba "supuestamente" directo a dicha habitación, pero para poder lograrlo tendrían que distraerlos, y para eso necesitaban la ayuda de Robin, que aún no regresaba con Brook y Chopper. El joven peliverde ya fastidiado por tener que esperar al otro grupo y con un poco de temor porque tal vez le podría haber sucedido algo a "ella" dijo

– Ya no perdamos más tiempo! Iré a buscarlos! –

Pero Nami lo frenó diciendo enojada- Ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí! No necesitamos que otro más se pierda! Y es un milagro que tú no lo hayas hecho!-

Mientras que el espadachín le contestaba con el mismo enfado – Que insinúas maldita bruja!? –

Pero antes de que la discusión pudiera continuar, una suave voz dijo a las espaldas de Zoro – Pudieron encontrar ya la información?-

El joven de inmediato reconoció esa voz tan exquisita que escuchaba ahora, por lo que dejó de discutir con la navegante y se volteó para que sus ojos se deleitaran con la hermosa figura que tenían ahora enfrente.

Nami, por su parte, pensaba que lo de Luffy ya no debía preocuparla tanto, después de todo él sabía cuidarse…bueno, no, no sabía cuidarse, pero si se veía en algún tipo de aprieto, de seguro que se las arreglaría para salir de él, y dejando un poco de lado sus pensamientos, estaba feliz, o trataba de estarlo, porque su amiga y los otros dos habían llegado, se acercó y les preguntó

– Y pudieron averiguar qué es lo que se debe hacer para presentarle los respetos al rey y todo eso? –

Brook comenzó a reír y Robin le contestó – Pues…las personas a las que consultamos nos dijeron que debíamos entregarles alguna ofrenda…-

Y Chopper continuó diciendo

– Pero a Brook se le ha ocurrido que Robin haga una danza mientras que él toca una alegre melodía en alguno de sus instrumentos! –

- Claro! Y así aprovecho para escabullirme y poder robar el tesoro! Bien pensado! Y con esa figura que tiene Robin…De seguro que los vas a dejar hechizados! – decía Nami muy emocionada.

Ussopp presentaría a la hermosa bailarina al Rey y su hijo, mientras que Brook comenzaría a tocar una melodía un tanto lenta y sensual, pero a la vez alegre, y así Robin bailaría al ritmo, dejando atónitos a los espectadores, por lo que la gata ladrona pasaría totalmente desapercibida. El plan era perfecto! Pero cierto espadachín estaba molesto de que su bella arqueóloga tuviera que bailarle a otros asquerosos tipos y no a él! Zoro también iba a estar observándola, de eso no cabía duda, pero le molestaba que otros muchos hombres también lo hicieran! Por qué mejor no les entregaban un poco de oro y ya?...Ah, es verdad, no tenían mucho, y la Bruja de Nami no permitiría que gastaran el oro cuando pueden hacer algo gratis...

Ya estaba todo preparado para que comenzara el Show, Robin iba a ir hacia donde estaba Ussopp para que éste pudiera presentarla, pero Zoro la tomó del brazo y la llevó hasta el balcón que había al salir por un gran ventanal.

La bella mujer no sabía muy bien que era lo que le sucedía al espadachín, así que solo lo siguió sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario, y cuando por fin estaban afuera, sin nadie a su alrededor, ella lo miró y notó que el peliverde tenía la mandíbula apretada y sus ojos, tan oscuros como la noche, reflejaban enfado y frialdad, así que inmediatamente supo a qué se debía, Zoro estaba celoso…

El aspecto del joven decía mucho a favor de Robin, si estaba celoso, era porque algo sentía por ella. Ahora todo estaba más que claro.

La chica comenzó a sonreír felizmente por lo que acababa de descubrir, y el peliverde, un poco extrañado por la reacción de aquella hermosa mujer, abrió lo labios para decir algo, pero los volvió a cerrar sin saber realmente lo que quería decir. Robin, encantada por la situación, dijo

– Zoro…estás celoso, verdad? –

A lo que este le contestó, ablandando un poco su expresión y contestando totalmente ruborizado

- Pero qué demonios estás diciendo…yo celoso? Estás loca, mujer! –

Ella viendo que éste no cedería a decirlo directamente, comenzó a acercarse más y más hasta quedar a solo centímetros el uno del otro, y con tono más bajo y provocativo le hablo

– Seguro que no lo estás? –

El espadachín estaba tan sorprendido y congelado por la situación que no sabía que hacer exactamente, ni que responder a la pregunta que le había hecho aquella hermosa mujer, se le había olvidado hasta su propio nombre! Pero resignado a perder contra sus encantos, la empujó hacia la zona del balcón y apoyó sus manos en la baranda de este, dejando a la arqueóloga totalmente encerrada, la miró a los ojos y finalmente le contestó

– Tienes algún problema si lo estoy? –

Bastaron solo esas palabras para que Robin se dejara llevar, estaba decidida a besarlo y demostrarle a través de ese apasionado beso todo lo que sentía por él, para que se diera cuenta de que no tenía por qué estar celoso de nadie, para ver si por fin éste se daba cuenta y le correspondía.

Zoro por su parte, lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era apoderarse de esos bellos labios con los que tantas veces soñó y no soltarlos jamás.

La bella mujer tomo aquel rostro tan varonil y atractivo entre sus dos manos, lo miró fijamente a los ojos, como esperando algún tipo de respuesta por el chico, al cual le brillaban los ojos de manera indescriptible y acercó su cara a la de ella comprendiendo lo que esta quería hacer. Esa era la respuesta que Robin esperaba, por lo que cerró sus ojos y comenzaron a acercarse más y más, estaban a solo milímetros el uno del otro, sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, pero Ussopp salió por el ventanal diciendo a toda prisa y sin notar la escena tan comprometedora que tenía en frente

– Oí Robin! Apresúrate! Están preguntando por la bailarina…allá...adentro…y -

Notando por fin que estaba irrumpiendo un momento crucial para aquella pareja que se encontraba, ahora, mirando al "intruso".

El tirador se giró apresuradamente quedando de cara al ventanal y dijo en un tono de burla – Vaya…siento interrumpirlos muchachos, pero luego tendrán tiempo para hacer lo que quieran jujuju… ahora será mejor que Robin entre y realice el show, para que podamos marcharnos pronto! –

Terminando de hablar, entró nuevamente al salón donde estaban todos expectantes por ver a la belleza que les bailaría.

La hermosa mujer miró a Zoro, el cual tenía un rostro frustrado y un tanto enfadado, se acercó a su oído y le habló en voz baja – Más tarde será… -

Para luego comenzar a caminar hacia el salón, y antes de entrar, se giró hacia el lado de aquel varonil joven y le dijo con una pícara sonrisa en su cara

– No estés celoso… Después haré algún tipo de baile especial solo para ti –

Y entró a aquel lugar para comenzar el tan esperado plan, dejando al peliverde pensando en aquellas palabras, lo que le provocó sonrojarse hasta las orejas y sonreír de medio lado mientras miraba aquel ventanal por el que había entrado su chica. Entonces sí que le gustaba a aquella mujer tan extravagantemente guapa…Era totalmente increíble! Zoro aún no podía creer lo que casi habían hecho, si no fuera por ese "casi" y por ese maldito Usopp que había llegado a aguarles la fiesta, lo más seguro es que por fin hubiera cumplido lo que tantas veces pensaba en hacer… Besar a esa hermosa mujer que lo traía loco hace ya mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué se sentirá besar a alguien a quien quieres de esta manera? Y… ¿Cómo demonios es que se debe besar? ¿Es cosa de posar los labios en los del otro y ya? …Suena sencillo pero dudo mucho que lo sea…-

Se debatía el joven muchacho mientras aun miraba aquel ventanal.

Pero… ¿Qué sucederá ahora que comenzaron su plan y Robin dejó a Zoro solo en aquel balcón?, ¿Podrá el espadachín entrar al salón sin perderse o terminará en algún otro sitio?

~Continuará…~

**Espero que les haya gustado! X3 **

**Gracias por leer! :D **

**Quiero dar gracias también a Ishurii y a hanasho que siempre están leyendo y dejando reviews! :D No saben lo feliz que me pongo! X3**

**Cualquier crítica, opinión, comentario, acotación y demás es totalmente aceptado n.n**

**PD: Laugerid, espero que te guste el ZoRo que puse en este episodio! Lo hice pensando en ti Jajajaja x3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaa! :D Aquí les dejo otro capítulo más de mi fic! X3 **

**Espero que les guste! C: **

**Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a Eiichiro-Oda-Sensey :3**

~Aventura en la Isla del Rey~

**Capítulo 7:**

Se escuchaba un gran murmullo, las luces estaban apagadas, y Brook se preparaba para comenzar a tocar. De pronto una luz se enciende en el centro de la sala dejando ver a un chico que traía puesto un gran antifaz de color dorado, el cual dijo con voz de animador

– Están preparados para ver la gran belleza y talento que tiene nuestra bailarina?- y con un tono más bajito - Si no es así, por favor le voy a pedir que se retire de la sala… - Luego, volviendo al tono de animador - Y sin más demoras, dejo con ustedes a ésta hermosa mujer que nos deslumbrará con su show! –

Volvieron a apagarse las luces, el murmuro cesó y todo quedó en completo silencio, hasta que comenzó una suave melodía que cada vez se hacía más y más audible, y de pronto se volvieron a prender las luces del salón, centrándose en una hermosa mujer de vestido púrpura que avanzaba entre la multitud hasta llegar al frente a las sillas del Rey y su hijo, entonces se quedó quieta para luego comenzar a mover su perfecta silueta al compás de la música que su compañero tocaba. Todos estaban embobados mirando a la hermosa mujer que se encontraba bailándole a la realeza de la pequeña isla, algunos comentaban que darían lo que fuera por ver siempre a esa chica bailar de esa manera, mientras que algunas mujeres la envidiaban por tener al joven príncipe totalmente cautivado.

Todos disfrutaban de gran manera el espectáculo, y Nami ya había logrado llegar a la puerta que estaba tras la realeza. Se proponía a entrar, echó un vistazo a su alrededor para estar segura de que nadie se estaba percatando de ella, y cuando ya estuvo segura, entró totalmente decidida.

La joven caminaba por un pasillo un tanto estrecho con una larga escalera y con unos cuadros bastante perturbadores, pero les restó importancia y siguió avanzando hasta llegar a una pequeña salita de estar en forma circular y con 7 puertas de diferentes colores. ¿Qué hacer ahora? Nadie le había dicho nada de que había puertas coloridas en aquel sitio… Menos mal que la idea no era perder tiempo…¿Por cuál debía empezar?

Nami se debatía pensando en esto, hasta que desde una de las puertas se escuchó un gran golpe y pensó – Rayos, si hay ruido en ese lugar, es porque debe haber personas… Será mejor que no entre en aquel sitio…- y se decidió a revisar una por una las puertas, después de todo, no habían más opciones, verdad? Comenzó de derecha a izquierda. La primera puerta que abrió era de color verde oscuro, y al mirar dentro observó que habían repisas llenas de trofeos por diferentes cosas, entre aquellos premios se encontraban varios que, al parecer, se los había dado la marina.

-Es que acaso estos tipejos trabajan en conjunto con la marina? – pensaba la bella pelinaranja mientras recorría el cuarto mirando cada detalle. Al fondo de la habitación había una puerta de madera antigua, y la joven la abrió encontrándose con el patio de aquel pequeño castillo.

-Hmm…pensé que me encontraría con algo más interesante…- se decía para ella misma, pero en el fondo del sitio, pudo notar la silueta de alguien que andaba como perdido. Un poco asustada se ocultó tras la puerta, hasta que escuchó que aquella extraña persona decía a toda voz – Argh! Maldición! Dónde demonios estoy? Me voy a perder el baile! –

Y de inmediato supo de quien se trataba. Sin duda alguna era el cabezota del espadachín peliverde. Más calmada y confiada salió de detrás de la puerta y se acercó sigilosamente, pero Zoro de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, por lo que desenvainó dos de sus espadas y se giró bruscamente, dejando a Nami con una de sus katanas en el cuello y el otro en el estómago, pero sin tocarla. La chica quedó congelada ante tales reflejos del muchacho, y le dijo con un deje de susto y temblor en la voz

- Tranquilo…soy yo! - El chico la miró un poco mejor, envainó las espadas y se alejó diciendo – Ah…así que eras tú… - mientras miraba por dónde poder marcharse de aquel sitio.

Nami ya más tranquila le preguntó - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿No que estabas en el salón con los demás? – y como observó que Zoro le estaba dando la espalda todo el rato y no se dignaba a contestar, lo supo de inmediato

-Te perdiste, verdad? – Le dijo algo divertida, entonces continuó- No deberías estar aquí…te vas a perder el baile de Robin! Ven, vámonos de aquí, yo te diré por dónde debes irte para poder llegar al salón de antes –

Pero el necio hacia como que no la había escuchado y comenzó a caminar por su cuenta, en sentido contrario al de la chica. Nami ya fastidiada se le acercó, lo tomo por el brazo y comenzó a hablar

-No seas tan antipático ahora, de acuerdo!? Y será mejor que me sigas o te meterás en un lío igual que siempre y terminarás perdido! Además Robin debe estar buscándote entre la multitud y al no verte ella-

Pero antes de continuar con la conversación se tapó la boca como cuando un niño pequeño dice algo que no debió mientras el espadachín la miraba con ojos de plato. Qué era lo que iba a decir la maldita bruja? Es que acaso ella sabía algo sobre los sentimientos de Robin que él no?

-Qué Robin qué? – le dijo más interesado en lo que la pelinaranja le estaba comentando.

-Nada…ella se va a preocupar, tu sabes, siempre andas perdido y todo eso…Ahora sígueme si no quieres que aumente tu deuda! Y ya sabes a lo que me refiero!-

Terminaron la discusión y Zoro se limitó a seguir a la muchacha sin decir palabra alguna. Llegaron a la salita de estar en la que la joven había estado antes y le abrió la puerta que daba a las escaleras para que llegara al salón donde estaban los demás. El peliverde se estaba marchando cuando la voz de la muchacha lo detuvo

-Zoro…ten cuidado con ese rey y los demás…acabo de ver unos trofeos con el símbolo de la marina…No vaya a ser que nos tiendan alguna especie de trampa…-

-Lo tendré en cuenta- le decía él un poco preocupado. Ahora que sabía esto, se maldecía por tener tan mala orientación ya que había dejado a su chica bailándole a unos tipos que tal vez contribuyen con la marina! Definitivamente debía llegar lo más rápido posible al salón. Ya se marchaba a toda prisa, pero nuevamente Nami lo detuvo preguntando

-Estás enamorado de Robin, verdad?-

-Eso a ti no te incumbe- y se dio la vuelta un poco sonrojado para proseguir con su camino.

-Claro que sí me incumbe! Es mi amiga! y si le haces algún daño- Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, él la detuvo diciendo

- A mí me parece que está bastante grandecita… sabe cuidarse muy bien sola, eso deberías saberlo mejor que nadie…además, qué tanto daño podría hacerle yo? – dijo esto último con su media sonrisa y luego, por fin, se marchó a toda prisa.

La joven navegante suspiro y se dijo a si misma- Solo espero que este idiota no se pierda… Confío en él…sé que si llega a resultar algo con Robin, él va a saber cuidarla…o eso espero!- Y continuó con lo que hacía de principio.

La siguiente puerta, era de color amarillo, y cuando la abrió se encontró con un amplio baño, el cual tenía una gran tina, una ducha muy elegante, muchos espejos por todos lados y demás cosas que tiene un baño. Nada en donde se pudiera ocultar ningún tesoro… Se fue a la puerta que seguía, la que era de color Negro, y al abrirla quedó sorprendida. El cuarto no tenía ninguna ventana, las paredes eran de color rojo oscuro y tenían unas pocas lámparas, pero esto no fue lo que sorprendió a la muchacha, lo que lo hizo fueron las cosas que había en la habitación! Estaba llena de instrumentos de tortura manchados de sangre… Cómo era posible que un rey tuviera ese tipo de cosas? Era normal que existieran en la época anterior a la que vivían actualmente, pero, ¿Qué motivos podría tener el rey para tener todos esos objetos sádicos en su castillo y al fácil acceso de cualquiera que entrara a aquella salita? No quiso seguir pensando en nada más y decidió salir rápidamente del lugar para terminar pronto con el plan y así marcharse de una vez de aquel sitio tan extraño.

Salió del cuarto, cerró la puerta y se apoyó un momento en ella. De pronto recordó que los instrumentos de tortura estaban manchados de sangre… y si esa sangre pertenecía a Luffy? Por un momento palideció, pero pronto se recuperó, y se convenció de que su capitán no era ningún debilucho, de seguro que estaría bien con esa…maldita mujer extraña. No quiso seguir pensando en nada más o terminaría por hacer todo mal y aumentaría la rabia que estaba guardando hacia su moreno.

Siguió con lo que estaba tratando de llevar a cabo, pero cuando llegó a la puerta que seguía, que era de color azul cielo, recordó que hace poco había oído un fuerte ruido venir de ahí, y le asustó un poco que pudieran haber personas adentro y la descubrieran, aún que sabía perfectamente que excusa dar si esto ocurría – Lo siento, estaba buscando el baño y me perdí- y movería sus pestañitas en señal de disculpa, de seguro que se creerían ese cuento y la sacarían del lugar como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

De cualquier manera, debía abrir aquella puerta debido a que no sabía si era esa la que llevaba al cuarto del rey o no, y debía apresurarse, porque si no era esa, aún le quedaban 3 puertas más que revisar!

La abrió lentamente sin causar ningún tipo de ruido y quedó a la mitad, nadie dijo nada y nada se movió, así que terminó de abrirla, y lo que se encontró no fue para nada de su agrado, al contrario, apenas vio lo que había frente a sus ojos, salió rápidamente del cuarto, pegando un portazo y entrando precipitadamente en la siguiente puerta que era de color blanco. No miró siquiera si había alguien dentro de aquella nueva habitación, pero una vez que estuvo dentro, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en ella.

Mientras que dentro de aquella puerta azul, una pálida mujer se preguntaba qué habría sido al portazo de recién…Tal vez algún guardia había entrado sin querer y al verla ocupada, salió para que ella no armara un alboroto y terminara despedido por el mismo rey. De cualquier manera poco le importaba y continuó con lo que hacía.

Definitivamente Luffy no estaba para nada mal y mucho menos herido! Al parecer estaba bastante cómodo y a gusto…

Nami estaba tan destruida por lo que sus ojos acababan de ver, que no sabía si quiera como poder expresar todo lo que sentía, y lo único que pudo hacer fue tomarse el rostro con las dos manos, encoger las rodillas, y abrazarse a sí misma…

¿Por qué ese maldito idiota se dejó hacer eso? … Lo que la bella navegante había visto en aquel lugar era a Luffy tumbado en el suelo alfombrado de aquella habitación, con la americana y la camisa abierta, y encima de él estaba esa maldita mujer, afirmándole el rostro con sus dos pálidas manos y su rostro muy cerca al del muchacho, pero ninguno de los dos notó la presencia de la pelinaranja.

Nami se sintió morir al ver aquella escena tan íntima entre el hombre que ella quería y esa mujer… El corazón le punzaba, el estómago se le revolvía, la garganta le ardía y los ojos se le empañaban de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento… ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer ahora? ¿Sería correcto ir a sacar a Luffy de las garras de esa mujer, o simplemente debía hacer como que no había visto nada y así continuar con la misión que estaba llevando a cabo? ¿Qué era más importante ahora?¿Robar el tesoro del castillo, o sacar a Luffy de aquella habitación?

Si hacía lo primero tendrían dinero para poder comprar suministros y demás, y todos saldrían beneficiados. Si hacía lo segundo, la única beneficiada sería ella… Nami tenía más que claro que el dinero era importante y que sin eso no podrían seguir avanzando, pero aún más importante era su capitán, ese hombre moreno que con solo una acción o palabra podía derrumbar por completo su mundo y dejarlo pies arriba, como también podía alegrarle la vida inmensamente…

Pero lamentablemente no era la única que estaba involucrada en todo este asunto, también estaban sus demás compañeros, y si ella cometía algún error, ellos también saldrían afectados y al parecer, esa maldita arpía de cabello azul claro era alguien de la realeza, ya que si no fuera así, no estaría tan confiada metida en esa habitación con un hombre que acababa de conocer…

Si la joven navegante se arriesgaba y entraba al cuarto a buscar a su amado, lo más probable era que aquella pálida mujer avisara a los guardias, por lo que todos terminarían metidos en un asunto un tanto grave… puede que los encerraran en alguna especie de calabozo, o tal vez… usarían esos instrumentos de tortura…No quiso pensar en nada más

-Demonios! …porqué tenía que entrar al maldito cuarto ese?...porqué el idiota de Zoro y Usopp no consiguieron mejor información?...ahora yo…no estaría como estoy y…-

Decía la pelinaranja entre sollozo y sollozo, hasta que se calmó un poco y miró a su alrededor. Pudo observar que estaba en la cocina y, gracias a Dios, sola. Se puso de pie, secó las lágrimas de su rostro, se arregló un poco el cabello y tomo una decisión. No podía quedarse sentada en ese frío suelo lamentándose por lo que había visto, lo que debía hacer ahora era actuar. Había decidido ir a robar el tesoro y además salvar a su Luffy. Puede que se las cosas resulten difíciles, pero ya había tomado la determinación de hacerlo y no se echaría atrás ni un solo milímetro, pasara lo que pasara.

Al mismo tiempo, en el salón principal, Robin había terminado de bailar al mismo tiempo que Zoro había logrado llegar. Todas las personas que estaban en aquel lugar aplaudían eufóricos por el show que acababan de ver. El joven peliverde ya se había hecho a la idea de que el baile había terminado, por lo que se acercó rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba su querida arqueóloga.

Sus ojos se habían encontrado y sentían que ahora estaban más cerca que nunca, a pesar de que los separaban unos cientos de personas, pero de pronto se escuchó una fuerte voz de mando que decía

– YO, EL PRÍNCIPE ALBERT III DECLARO QUE ESA MUJER QUE ACABA DE BAILAR ES MÍA Y VA A SER MI ESPOSA. CUALQUIERA, SEA QUIEN SEA QUE SE ATREVA A DECIR LO CONTRARIO O A IMPEDIR ESTO SERÁ DEPORTADO DE LA ISLA Y SI INSISTE, TENDRÉ QUE TOMAR MEDIDAS DRASTICAS…-

El rey se levantó posicionándose junto a su querido hijo, mientras que le daba palmadas en el hombro y le decía en voz baja simulando que nadie lo oía – Enhorabuena hijo mío…- cosa que todos los presentes escucharon porque el salón estaba en completo silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

Robin estaba congelada ante tal declaración, Usopp, desesperado, se tomaba la cabeza con las dos manos mientras que se paseaba de un lado a otro murmurando

- "Qué vamos a hacer ahora, qué vamos a hacer ahora" –

Chopper y Brook estaba boquiabiertos ante lo que acababan de escuchar, y Zoro, con ganas de matar al desgraciado que acababa de pronunciar esas malditas palabras dijo a toda voz y mirando fijamente al príncipe

-Qué demonios es lo que acabas de decir, maldito? …

~Continuará…~

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del nuevo cap n.n! **

******Muchas gracias a Laugerid, Ishurii y Hanasho que siempre están leyendo y comentando! :D Me animan mucho a seguir! n.n**

**Cualquier crítica, opinión, queja, pensamiento, acotación y demás es totalmente aceptada y con mucho agrado! ^u^**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! :)**

**Gracias por leer! :D  
Teru-chin~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaaa! :D Aquí les dejo el capítulo 8 de mi fic! Espero que lo disfruten! **

**Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Eiichiro-Oda-Sensei**

~Aventura en la Isla del Rey~

**Capítulo 8:**

Todos seguían en silencio, el Rey miraba serio al chico que acababa de romper el silencio de la sala y Albert, el príncipe, lo miraba con las mismas ganas de matarlo que Zoro reflejaba en su voz.

Aquel joven príncipe del que muchas chicas, señoras, ancianas e incluso hombres estaban enamorados, era alto, tenía el cuerpo bien tonificado, la piel un poco bronceada, ojos verde oliva y cabello castaño claro. Nunca nadie en la isla había sabido que tuviera prometida ni nada por el estilo, a pesar de la edad que tenía, al parecer, el tema le era totalmente indiferente, según los pueblerinos, cosa que no era para nada así, era solo que todas su amantes desaparecían por arte de magia sin que nadie se alcanzara a enterar de algo.

Albert, al ver a Robin bailar de esa manera tan encantadora, había quedado hechizado, nunca antes había visto a una mujer tan hermosa y a la vez misteriosa. Todas las chicas normalmente caían rendidas a sus pies, y eso no le molestaba para nada, pero ella era diferente, ninguna de las mujeres que conocía tenía un aura tan misteriosa. Estaba seguro de que nunca podría encontrar a nadie como ella, ninguna otra chica lo haría sentirse atraído de tal manera como lo hacía Robin. De seguro que si se casaba con ella y la hacía suya sería el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Nunca se aburriría de aquella silueta tan perfecta, de aquellos ojos color mar, de aquel cabello tan oscuro que hacia juego con todo lo demás…Era perfecta, era todo lo que siempre había estado buscando! Y sería de él y de nadie más, ya había tomado esa decisión, y como príncipe y futuro Rey, nadie se opondría a él…o eso creía, hasta que un tipo de apariencia escalofriante le habló grotescamente diciendo

-Qué demonios es lo que acabas de decir, maldito? …-

¿Cómo era posible que alguien le hablara de ese modo y más aún en su cumpleaños? Ah, claro…seguramente él era novio de aquella hermosa mujer. Bueno, ya que era su novio, no le quedaba de otra más que matarlo, encerrarlo o hacerlo cortar con ella de alguna manera...De cualquier forma le resultaría fácil. Miró con odio a Zoro y le dijo

– ¿Cómo osas hablarle así al futuro rey de esta isla? ¿Es que acaso no sabes de lo que soy capaz?-

-Y al parecer, tú tampoco sabes de lo que YO soy capaz… - Le contestaba el joven espadachín a modo de desafío.

Albert había captado la voz desafiante del que lo estaba hablando y queriendo deshacerse pronto de él y para quedar como todo un hombre frente a los expectantes le dijo

– De acuerdo, hagamos esto como verdaderos hombres, mañana a primera hora tendremos un duelo de espadas en el patio del castillo. El ganador se quedará con la mujer…espero que llegues y no te de miedo, de lo contrario…- y le dio una mirada de pies a cabeza a Robin, que la hizo sentirse un poco asqueada.

-JA! Miedo de ti? Ni que fuera marica… Te aseguro que el único que va a salir perdiendo en todo esto vas a ser Tú…- Terminando de decir esto, el espadachín comenzó a caminar hasta donde se encontraba su chica, la cual lo miraba un poco admirada de lo que acababa de suceder.

Zoro iba a tener un duelo con el príncipe solo por ella… El muchacho llegó al lado de la bella arqueóloga, pasó su brazo por la cintura de ella, se giró para mirar burlonamente al príncipe de pacotilla y comenzó a alejarse lentamente de donde se encontraban. Si no hubiera sido que aquel salón estaba lleno de personas, lo más seguro es que Albert lo hubiera mandado a matar en el mismo instante en el que el espadachín tomo a aquella bella mujer por la cintura…pero no podía, había dado su palabra de hombre…

De pronto todos comenzaron a hablar de lo recién ocurrido y el salón se volvió a llenar de música y charlas.

Usopp no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir! ¿¡Que Zoro iba a luchar con un príncipe!? Bueno, ya sabía que su nakama ganaría, después de todo, era un verdadero monstruo, lo que él temía era que el cabezota de Zoro matara al pobre e ingenuo príncipe y terminaran todos encerrados por culpa de él!

Chopper corría en círculos alrededor de Brook por lo recién acontecido

-Yohohoho Que Rudo! Aunque yo también lucharía por las pantis, digo por el amor de una hermosa doncella como Robin Yohohohoho!- Reía el músico emocionado por el acontecimiento del día siguiente, a lo que Chopper le decía muy preocupado

-Solo espero que a Zoro no se le pase la mano! –

Todos los de la tripulación estaban seguros de que su nakama ganaría, pero lo que ellos no sabían, era que el príncipe era tramposo y tenía un gran haz bajo la manga…Una sorpresa que nadie se esperaba…

Mientras que todos hablaban del asunto, una pareja iba contenta caminando hacia el sector del balcón.

–Por qué hiciste eso? – Le preguntaba la bella mujer al peliverde.

-Hacer qué?- Contestaba este con un deje de inocencia en su tono de voz.

-Enfadarte y quedar para un duelo…Sabes que mañana ya no estaremos en esta isla- y antes de que pudiera decir más, Zoro dijo con un tono ya exasperado

- Pero ese tipo estaba declarando que tú eras suya! Cómo no iba a enojarme!? Qué se cree el maldito ese? Como si fuera a dejar que te vayas tan fácilmente…-

-Pero esas solo fueron palabras de un hombre que se cree que tiene control sobre todas las cosas...Además, de dónde no ibas a dejar irme?-

La arqueóloga sabía perfectamente a qué se refería el espadachín, pero como siempre le gusta jugar un poco con él, quiso ver qué contestaba a esto último.

-De…de la tripulación, claramente- Decía Zoro titubeante y queriendo contestar otra cosa, pero su orgullo no lo dejaba…Algunas veces, cuando estaba solo con Robin, se odiaba por no poder decir lo que quisiera, sentía que ella analizaría cada palabra que saliera de su boca…y si decía algo estúpido? Eso era lo que él menos quería, parecer estúpido frente a ella.

Robin lo miró un poco decepcionada, esperaba que el muchacho le contestara otra cosa, pero eso no la desanimó, al contrario, ella ya lo conocía bastante bien para saber que eso no era lo que el joven quería decir. Se apegó más a él y le dijo – A veces creo pensar que no me dices lo que en verdad piensas…No quiero que tengas miedo de hablar conmigo. Si tienes miedo, o vergüenza entonces, cómo vamos a poder ser claros el uno con el otro?...Zoro yo-

La bella mujer iba a tomar, nuevamente, el rostro entre sus manos, pero el muchacho se le adelantó y la abrazó hablándole al oído

– Perdón… A veces no sé expresarme muy bien…de cualquier manera, Robin yo…Te…yo Te…- Le costaba trabajo pronunciar esa pequeña palabra con tanto significado, nunca antes se había visto envuelto en una situación semejante, nunca había tenido que decir esto a nadie, nunca antes había abrazado a ninguna mujer de semejante manera, pero estaba decidido a decirlo.

-No es necesario que lo digas, comprendo lo que quieres decir, Zoro-

Le decía la mujer a la que tenía abrazada tratando de hacer que se relajara un poco, pero él insistía en que debía decirlo porque no sería lo mismo si no podía pronunciar esa palabrita.

-…Te Quiero…- pronunció finalmente, y ya más aliviado por haberlo dicho y dejándose llevar por la emoción del momento la besó suavemente en los labios, para dejar bien en claro que hablaba en serio, sintiendo una pequeña descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Sentía que si la besaba más bruscamente, ella se esfumaría entre sus brazos, teniéndola abrazada de esa manera sentía que ella era tan frágil, pero también se sentía en el cielo con aquella pequeña muestra de amor, que, para ambos, era algo totalmente extraordinario.

Zoro pensaba que era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado alguna vez, sentir esos labios junto a los de él, tener ese cuerpo pegado al de él… Era algo totalmente nuevo y maravilloso…¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera tan extraordinariamente bien? Si hubiera sabido que sería así, de seguro que lo habría hecho mucho antes!

Mientras que Robin se deleitaba probando aquellos labios con los que tanto tiempo había soñado besar, y que al fin había logrado hacer. Tenía una idea de cómo pudo haber sido, pero nunca pensó que sería tan…increíblemente bueno!

Ambos estaban en su burbuja de amor, ya no existía nadie más que ellos dos, no había ningún otro sonido más que sus respiraciones un tanto agitadas, ya no había más preocupaciones.

Algunos disfrutaban del momento, mientras que cierta navegante pelinaranja, un tanto deprimida, pero a la vez totalmente decidida, hacía su parte de la misión, que de seguro, era la más importante. No sabía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo allá arriba en el salón principal, ella solo sabía que tenía que encontrar ese tesoro y luego ir a "rescatar" a su querido Luffy.

-Siempre eres tú el que rescata a la damisela en apuros…ahora es mi turno de ir rescatarte…Solo, espérame un momentito…- Se decía a si misma Nami, mientras que echaba un vistazo a la cocina sin salir aún de ella. Al fondo de esta había una angosta puerta de madera que le resultaba bastante familiar…Se acercó y la abrió, viendo unas angostas escaleras que llevaban hacia otra, también angosta, puerta.

Subió las escaleras, abrió aquella puerta y se quedó petrificada ante lo que había frente a ella…Era exactamente el mismo salón en el que había estado hace unos minutos atrás…Al parecer, la puerta en la que se encontraba, era la misma por la que su capitán había entrado… y si era la misma…Entonces Zoro y Usopp eran unos malditos idiotas que no supieron reunir bien la información y solo montaron un show para nada!

Perfectamente Nami pudo haber entrado por aquella puerta de madera y hubiera llegado a la misma salita de estar, y se hubieran ahorrado todo lo demás…Ahora sí que ese par de idiotas se las vería con ella!

Y sin perder tiempo corrió escaleras abajo llegando nuevamente a la cocina, se paró un momento y luego pensó

– Si estas escaleras traen a la cocina…Seguramente Luffy olio el aroma de toda la comida que hay aquí y por eso estaba parado ahí en ese momento… y seguramente los chicos tenían razón…es tipa tiene que haberle ofrecido comida…En fin, no es tiempo para estar pensando esto!-

Se golpeó levemente la cabeza y corrió hacia la pequeña salita en forma circular.

Ahora solo le quedaban dos puertas…Una de color rojo, y la otra de color plomo.

Entro en la roja y solo se encontró con el cuarto de alguien…Había una cama, un escritorio, una biblioteca y un ventanal al final. Nada que llamara la atención de la gata ladrona. Salió apresuradamente de ahí, y entro en la puerta de color plomo, que de seguro era la habitación del rey.

Entro rápidamente y cerró la puerta. Se volteó y se encontró con una habitación digna de un rey. Era muy amplia, demasiado para su gusto, tenía una gran cama cubierta de pieles, habían escudos y armas colgados en las murallas, el suelo estaba totalmente alfombrado de color rojo oscuro, al igual que su vestido, y al lado derecho del cuarto había un gran retrato de una hermosa mujer, que de seguro, había sido la reina de aquel lugar.

Se acercó lentamente y pasó sus dedos delicadamente sobre la pintura. La admiro unos cuantos segundos y observó que estaba colgada sobre alguna especie de puerta. Corrió el retrato un poco y notó que había una puerta de madera oscura cerrada con un pestillo plateado, por lo que de inmediato pensó que sería la sala en la que estaría el tesoro, y así era.

Entró y bajó un pequeño lapso de escaleras, luego llego a un sótano con pequeñas ventanas, las cuales a duras penas alumbraban el lugar. Al fondo, en un rincón de aquel lúgubre sótano, había un gran cofre aterciopelado, se acercó y lo abrió apresuradamente, encontrándose con un sinfín de anillos, collares, diademas, y demás objetos de oro.

-Si! Con esto tenemos para viajar 1 mes entero sin que nos falte nada! Y podré comprar ropa!-

Se decía a si misma totalmente emocionada y sin notar que alguien la estaba observando. Tomó todo el tesoro y lo puso en un saco, se lo amarró a los hombros y se dispuso a salir apresuradamente de aquel lugar, ahora solo quedaba rescatar a su querido capitán, o eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Salió del sótano, dejo el retrato como estaba, y se dispuso a salir del cuarto, pero en el momento en el que abrió la puerta, frente a ella, había 5 guardias, de los cuales uno dijo

-Sabía que había visto a alguien en el sótano! Menos mal que al rey se le ocurrió hacer esas ventanillas…y ustedes que no me creían- habló señalando a los que estaban tras él.

Nami, congelada por la situación, los miró un instante en el que se hizo un silencio mortal, y luego dijo tratando de parecer lo más relajada y coqueta que pudo

– Lo siento chicos…Es que estaba en busca del baño y como podrán ver, me perdí y terminé entrando al sótano…No era mi intención –

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir con su charla, los 5 tipos ya la tenían apuntada con sus armas y estaban dispuestos a disparar sin importar lo que ella les dijera.

La joven, dándose cuenta de esto, pensó apenada

–Luffy… Chicos…lo siento…los metí en un lío…-

~Continuará…~

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo! X3**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan! Me animan mucho a seguir *-*! :D**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! :)**

**Teru-Chin ~ n.n**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos nuevamente! *-* Aquí les traigo otro capítulo más de mi fic que espero disfruten mucho! :D  
Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Eiichiro-Oda-Sensei :)**

**.**

**.**

~Aventura en la Isla del Rey~

**.**

**Capítulo 9:**

–Luffy… Chicos…lo siento…-

Diciendo estas palabras, Nami dejó caer el saco con los tesoros al suelo, sacó el clima tact que traía en la pierna cubierta por el vestido, y comenzó a luchar contra los guardias, logrando derrotar a 4 de ellos, mientras que el último logró escapar y comenzó a dar aviso a todos los demás diciendo alteradamente que había una chica pelinaranja que trataba de robar el tesoro del rey y que ya había derrotado a 4 de ellos sin la ayuda de nadie.

-Demonios…esto era lo que menos quería! –

Maldecía Nami mientras tomaba el tesoro y corría hacia la puerta de color azul, que hace un momento había cerrado precipitada y estruendosamente. No le quedaba de otra, ya la habían descubierto, por lo que tendría que hacer las cosas a las malas. Abrió rápidamente aquella habitación encontrándose con Luffy aún tumbado en el suelo, pero esta vez, la pálida arpía que antes estaba sobre él, estaba igualmente tumbada unos 4 metros más allá del sitio en que se encontraba el muchacho, pegada a la muralla de la habitación, y a pesar de todo el bullicio que se había armado, ninguno de los dos sujetos presentes en aquel lugar se dignaba a despertar.

-Pero qué demonios pasó aquí?...No, mejor no quiero ni saberlo…-

Se decía la navegante observando totalmente confundida aquella escenita, pero no había mucho tiempo para pensar ni meditar cosas, ahora solo era actuar, y ni loca iba a dejar a su chico tirado ahí con esa mujer, ella iba a rescatarlo, no importaba si no era de la manera más romántica, ya habría tiempo para el romance...Si es que lo llegaba a haber….

Y despertando con un brutal golpe a su capitán, lo cogió del brazo sin darle tiempo siquiera de saber que rayos estaba ocurriendo, y salieron del cuarto

-Oí Nami! Qué pasa? Por qué vamos tan rápido? Oí...Naamii…–

Preguntaba somnoliento el joven muchacho mientras se refregaba los ojos, sin obtener respuesta alguna, mientras que la chica seguía arrastrándolo del brazo un tanto enfadada aún por lo acontecido con aquella escalofriante mujer.

La joven pelinaranja pensó que sería un suicidio total marcharse de aquel lugar por el salón principal ya que si habían dado la alerta de que ella estaba tratando de robar el tesoro, lo más probable era que aquel lugar estuviera plagado de fortachones guardias, así que lo mejor sería irse por el patio, que por lo demás también estaba más cerca.

Habían llegado al patio y Luffy, ya sin nada de sueño, sabía que algo malo estaba pasando, pero queriendo informarse más sobre el tema se paró de seco haciendo que Nami le soltara el brazo y se girara para ver qué era lo que ocurría.

- Oí Nami? Qué es lo que pasa? Porqué estamos huyendo?- Preguntaba el capitán totalmente confundido y desorientado

-…Luffy… ¿Recuerdas por lo que vinimos a esta fiesta verdad?...O es que acaso esa mujer te hizo olvidar el plan? –

Le contestaba la navegante un poco decepcionada, apenada, molesta y a la espera de la respuesta del joven.

-Mujer? Qué mujer? Y Claro que lo recuerdo! Vinimos para robarnos el tesoro y luego huiríamos! :D –

Decía enérgicamente Luffy sin darse cuenta de lo pesado que estaba el ambiente

-Si es así entonces porqué tu…Por qué demonios te fuiste con esa pálida mujer de antes!? –

La joven ya no aguantaba más, debía preguntarle qué era lo que había sucedido ahora, porque puede que después no tuvieran mucho tiempo…

-Pálida… Ah! Te refieres a Naomi! Qué tiene ella?-

-Te gusta?-

Esa simple y corta pregunta que acababa de hacer la muchacha venía cargada de ilusión y esperanza.

-Sip! Shishishi es muy simpática y graciosa! Y además me dio mucha comida deliciosa! –

Eso era todo, a Luffy le gustaba aquella mujer… ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer ahora? Si a él le gustaba ella, ya nada se podía hacer…

Y totalmente apenada por la situación le dio la espalda a su tan querido nakama para luego comenzar a caminar sin rumbo fijo, solo sabía que si seguía derecho llegaría a algún lugar lejos de aquella pesadilla, lejos de aquel edificio que tanto sufrimiento le provocaba ahora, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar si quiera unos cuantos metros una cálida mano la detuvo mientras que una suave y preocupada voz se escuchaba

-Oí Nami? Estás bien? Te duele algo? Estas rara… Que sucedió? Y por qué llevas esa bolsa tan pesada tú? Dámela, yo la llevare por ti!-

El joven capitán le había quitado aquel pesado bolso y se lo había acomodado en la espalda mientras esperaba alguna respuesta por parte de su querida chica

-Luffy…-

Para ella, el solo hecho de pronunciar el nombre que antes tanto le gustaba decir, ahora le resultaba doloroso.

-Si? Qué pasa?-

Decía él mientras trataba de entender por qué Nami se veía tan apenada, cualquier cosa que fuera él quería saberlo, después de todo, era la persona que más quería actualmente

-Yo…te vi…- decía ella con un hilo de voz.

-Me viste? Dónde me viste?...No me digas que…NOOOO por favor no le digas a Sanji que me comí la cena o me va a matarrr! Te lo Suplico!- Decía el muchacho con rostro de horror, pero su compañera no tenía ni idea de que había hecho eso

-Que hiciste qué?...No, no es eso! Es -

Pero antes de que pudieran continuar con la charla, un gran grupo de guardias había llegado al sitio, por lo que Luffy se puso en posición de combate y le dio la espalda a Nami para poder observar a su alrededor y así poder protegerla.

-Porqué lo haces si no te gusto?...Ah…es verdad…somos nakama… y tú siempre luchas para defender a tus nakamas…- Pensaba la bella navegante totalmente ajena a toda la situación que tenía por delante.

Mientras tanto, en el salón principal, todos disfrutaban de la música que se escuchaba de fondo, algunos charlaban, otros bailaban, y otros simplemente observaban, hasta que dos guardias llegaron por la angosta puerta de madera por la cual antes Luffy se había marchado, uno fue hacia los asientos donde estaban Albert y el Rey para informarles sobre la situación, mientras que el otro, gritaba a toda voz

– TODO EL PÚBLICO PRESENTE POR FAVOR RETIRESE DE INMEDIATO, EL JOVEN PRÍNCIPE ALBERT SE ABURRIÓ, POR LO QUE LA FIESTA CULMINA AHORA. REPITO, LA FIESTA TERMINA AHORA, ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR, TODOS RETÍRENSE DE INMEDIATO! -

Para hacerle saber al público el "porqué" la fiesta culminaba. No podían decirles la verdad o las personas se alterarían y comenzarían a armar alboroto, cosa que no querían que ocurriera.

Terminó la música de fondo y ahora solo se escuchaba el murmullo de las personas que se retiraban, algunos tristes, otros animados, y otros indiferentes, a excepción de un pequeño grupito que mientras caminaba tratando de mezclarse con la gente, comentaban en voz baja y rápidamente

– Oí…Nami aún no sale…¿habrá tenido problemas? y ¿Qué pasa con Luffy? Dónde demonios están… Necesitarán ayuda? …- Decía un temeroso muchacho de nariz larga, mientras que un pequeño renito hablaba con el mismo temor

– y si los capturaron y los encarcelaron!?-

–No lo creo…esa bruja de Nami sabe muy bien como huir de situaciones como estas…- Decía un peliverde mientras caminaba junto a una bella mujer de hermosa silueta.

–Yohoho…entonces, ¿Nos vamos y los esperamos en el barco? ¿O debemos esperar a Nami-san y Luffy-kun? – Comentaba el músico de la banda.

– Creo que lo más correcto es salir de aquí y esperarlos en otra parte… después de todo, es la mejor ladrona que conozco hasta ahora, no creo que le suceda algo… y si es así, ya nos enteraremos– Proseguía el espadachín sin enterarse de lo grave de la situación de su compañera.

Nadie sospechaba nada, ninguno pensó en el problema en el que estaba metida su navegante…y su capitán.

Pero de pronto, frente al pequeño grupito, apareció un gran grupo de guardias que los rodeó por completo y no les dieron tiempo ni para pensar cuando ya los tenían a todos con esposas de kairouseki en sus muñecas. Todo había resultado tan repentino que nada pudieron hacer al respecto.

De pronto, frente a ellos, apareció una silueta bastante familiar que decía

-Vaya vaya vaya… Así que son de la tripulación de Muguiwara… Quién lo hubiera pensado…-

-Maldito príncipe maríca!- Decía el espadachín con ganas de cortarlo en dos.

-Viendo que son una banda de piratas y que algunos son usuarios de la fruta… No me van a decir nada por torturarlos o incluso matarlos…A excepción, claro, de mi futura esposa…-

Hablaba Albert con una maliciosa sonrisa dibujada en su perfecto rostro.

-Qué futura esposa mi trasero! Tendrás que matarme primero si te quieres quedar con ella!- Le escupía estas palabras en la cara Zoro a aquel príncipe.

-No te preocupes, es lo que tenía en mente desde que te vi- Le contestaba aquel joven de la realeza mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Robin.

-Pero también tendrás que vértelas con todos nosotros maldito cabrón!-

Le decía el renito a toda voz y armándose de toda la valentía de la que era capaz.

-Tú me puedes servir como trofeo…te mandaré a disecar y colgaré tu cabeza en el salón principal- Le decía Albert al pequeño renito mirándolo con total desprecio.

Luego de esto, tomo a Robin del brazo y comenzó a alejarse poco a poco del pequeño grupito que estaba rodeado de guardias sin poder hacer mucho, y antes de desaparecer tras la puerta que estaba detrás de su asiento, se giró y le dio una mirada burlona a Zoro diciéndole

- ¿No eras tú el que había hecho esto antes? - Mientras que desaparecía tras ese pasadizo.

-Ese maldito…- Decía el peliverde por lo bajo, mientras que Chopper y Brook solo miraban desesperados el lugar por el que se había ido aquel hombre con su nakama y Usopp decía totalmente aterrado

- Robin…¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?...Nos van a encarcelar?...Sogeking! Sálvanos!-

-Ya cierra la maldita boca Usopp! Ya veremos cómo nos las arreglamos!- Le decía totalmente exasperado el peliverde al "valiente guerrero del mar".

Mientras que en cierto barco, un rubio cocinero y un gran ciborg se paseaban de un lado a otro, preocupados por sus nakama.

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo de que se habían bajado y ninguno daba señales de vida.

– Y si vamos a echar un Superrr vistazo nosotros también?- Le decía Franky al ero-Cook, mientras que este le contestaba

– Pero nadie va a cuidar el barco…-

–No te preocupes por eso, dudo que en esta pequeña isla quieran saquear el barco…y si así fuera, no encontrarían mucho Hahahaha!-

Decía entusiasmado el ciborg, mientras que Sanji se contagiaba del entusiasmo de su compañero y le seguía la del burro.

Finalmente ambos decidieron bajar y comenzaron a mirar la isla. El joven cocinero se deleitaba mirando a las hermosas chicas que paseaban por las calles del pequeño lugar, mientras que su compañero observaba las tiendas esperando encontrarse con alguna que vendiera Cola. Todo marchaba bien, hasta que el ero-Cook, que pasaba junto a un grupo de chicas escucho que decían

– ¿Escuchaste el rumor? Dicen que atraparon a una chica robando descaradamente en los aposentos del Rey…-

–Cómo es eso posible? Y qué paso con los guardias?-

–Dicen que la mujer esa trató de coquetear con ellos! -

–Entonces es por eso que terminaron tan repentinamente el baile…-

–Yo escuché de boca de mi novio, que es uno de los guardias de la realeza, que la mujer esa derroto a un gran grupo de guardias ella sola! De seguro que no es para nada una señorita! Ahora la tenían en el calabozo y la iban a torturar! Ojalá le den su merecido a la ladrona esa!-

–y Yo escuché que llamarían a la marina! Te imaginas lo guapo que se vería el príncipe en uno de esos trajes? Kiaa!

Una vez que las mujeres que comentaban el tema comenzaron a hablar de la belleza del príncipe Albert, Sanji analizo lo recién oído, y se le pasó por la mente que esa mujer de la que tanto hablaban podría ser su querida Nami-Swan, se puso un tanto inquieto y nervioso, y la preocupación de no saber nada de los muchacho lo mataba…Pero no, eso no era posible, después de todo, no andaba sola, iba con los monstruos de Luffy y el marimo…Además de que también estaban Chopper, Brook, Usopp…aun que no sabía si con ellos se podía confiar mucho! Y Por supuesto también iba la bella Robin-chan… ¿Qué mejor protección que toda esa? Así que se pegó un respiro profundo y comenzó a caminar junto a su compañero para tratar de quitarse la inquietud de encima, cosa que no logró.

.

.

~Continuará…~

.

**Espero que les haya gustado! :D Una vez más gracias muchas muchas gracias por leer! *3***

**Cualquier crítica, cometario, opinión, queja, acotación y demás es totalmente aceptada! :D  
Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!  
Teru-chin~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos! Y Aquí les traigo otro (No sé si emocionante) Capítulo de mi fic n.n!  
Espero que lo disfruten! x3**

**Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Eiichiro-Oda! :)**

.

.

~Aventura en la Isla del rey~

.

**Capítulo 10:**

Una hermosa joven pelinaranja veía como su capitán se descolgaba un saco lleno de tesoros y lo dejaba junto a ella diciendo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Dejo esto a tu cuidado por un momento…Sé que lo vas a cuidar muy bien! Shishishi! –

Y se marchaba para luchar arduamente contra un centenar de guardias que venían unos tras otros a tratar de derrotarlo, cosa que era imposible, cuando de pronto todo se volvió oscuro y un tanto asfixiante… Nami trataba de luchar contra esa oscuridad, pero no podía zafarse de ella… ¿Qué era? Pues, nada más ni nada menos que un saco que le habían colocado a la muchacha en el rostro para que no viera nada. ¿Quién lo había hecho? …Fue la maldita mujer pálida a la que tan bien le caía Luffy… Nami un poco desesperada gritó a lo más que pudo su voz

-LUFFY!-

Por lo que el hombre solicitado se percató de inmediato de que algo le ocurría a su queridísima navegante, y con un ágil movimiento derrotó a todos los hombres que lo rodeaban para ver qué era lo que sucedía, observando así que Naomi era la que trataba de asfixiar a su preciada chica.

Sin pensarlo siquiera corrió a todo lo que le daban sus pies para tratar de alcanzar a esa malvada mujer que ahora mismo odiaba por lo que le hacía a su nakama, pero paso que daba, y guardia que aparecía para frenarlo.

Cada vez eran más y más enemigos los que llegaban, por lo que Luffy, entrando en desesperación al ver que su nakama ya no luchaba por zafarse, y que aquella maldita mujer se la estaba llevando dentro del edificio, uso su haki y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos estaban tumbados en el suelo dejándole al joven pelinegro el camino libre, pero ya era tarde, no estaba ni Naomi ni su chica pelinaranja…

Sin perder ni un segundo de tiempo continuó corriendo y entró apresuradamente al castillo por aquella puerta que conducía al salón de trofeos y se quedó parado un momento viendo aquellos trofeos con la forma de una gaviota…No podía creerlo! Estos tipos estaba involucrados con la Marina! ¿Y si los llamaban y se llevaban a su Nami lejos de él? No podría soportar perder a ninguno de sus nakama…y menos a ella!

Ahora, más enfadado que nunca, empezó a caminar con paso firme fuera de esa habitación, llegando a aquella salita de estar. Abría una puerta tras otras pero no estaba ninguna de las dos chicas, llegó a la puerta que lo conducía al salón principal, y entró por ella, llegando a un desolado cuarto con solo dos asientos sobre un pequeño pedestal… ¿Dónde demonios se habían llevado a su Nami?

Sin saber qué era lo que debía hacer se rascó desesperadamente la cabeza y volvió a bajar a la salita de estar en la que estaba antes.

Al pasar unos cuantos minutos se le ocurrió la idea de que en todo castillo debía haber algún calabozo…¿verdad? Pero ya había visto todas las puertas del lugar! O eso pensaba él, cosa que por supuesto, no era así.

Y mientas que el muchacho revisaba cuarto por cuarto a "fondo" logró llegar hasta aquella habitación de paredes rojo oscuro y llena de elementos para torturar personas… La verdad es que Luffy no tenía ni idea para qué servían la mayoría de los objetos que había allí, por lo que eso no le sorprendió mucho, pero lo que si llamo bastante la atención del muchacho es que cada objeto que había en el lugar estaba ensangrentado…

-¿Es que aquí es el lugar en donde matan a los animales para luego asarlos?-

Decía el chico con total ignorancia. Comenzó a pasearse por aquel lugar, hasta que se resbaló en un pequeño charco de sangre y fue a parar a la muralla que estaba frente a él, pasando de largo por aquella pared que se había abierto y lo había llevado a parar a unas escaleras que conducían hacia un subterráneo.

Y sin pensar en nada más que encontrar a su Nami, comenzó a bajar para llegar pronto al lugar que lo llevarían aquellas escaleras tan lúgubres.

En otro lugar de aquella isla, un alto chico rubio iba fumando un cigarrillo mientras caminaba junto a un gran y fortachón ciborg.

-Oye…no crees que ya se demoraron mucho, sea lo que sea que estén haciendo?-

Decía el muchacho que botaba el humo de su cigarrillo.

-Si…además de que no hemos visto ni rastros de ninguno de ellos…y ya terminamos de recorrer las tiendas y demás cosas de este lugar…solo queda chequear aquel castillo…-

Comentaba el grandulón.

-A no ser de que ese mierdoso marimo se haya perdido en el bosque de más allá y los otros lo hayan seguido…que no creo que sea posible-

Proseguía Sanji mientras miraban detalladamente aquel pequeño castillo que estaba frente a ellos.

De pronto, una voz un tanto temblorosa los alarmo, pero girándose rápidamente y viendo que era un ancianito el que les estaba hablando, se calmaron y el rubio habló

-Necesita algo viejito?-

El anciano los miró un momento y luego habló observando el castillo

-Ustedes…Son nakama de una hermosa chica pelinaranja…de la tripulación de Muguiwara…verdad?-

-Que hay con eso viejo?- Decía con un poco de desconfianza Franky.

-Es que… Quiero ayudarlos muchachos… ustedes al parecer no saben nada…-

Los dos hombres de la tripulación se quedaron observando y escuchado atentamente al ancianito que, al parecer, les iba a contar alguna especie de historia importante.

-Hace 2 años atrás, había otro rey al mando… Uno que contribuía con cierto grupo de piratas muy famosos… creo que ustedes han escuchado hablar de ellos, no hay nadie que no los conozca… La banda de shirohige…Ellos protegían este lugar, como tantos otros…pero cuando murió, un grupo de marines llegó a la isla, destruyendo viviendas completas, arrasando con familias enteras…fue un incidente brutal e inhumano…Yo estaba en el bosque juntando víveres para mi hogar y mi familia…pero ellos acabaron con todo… de mi familia, quedamos solo yo y mi querida nieta…-

-Lo siento…si no nos quiere seguir contando está bien- pero antes de que el ciborg, con los ojos empapados en lágrimas, pudiera decir algo más, el ancianito negó con la cabeza para luego decir

-Está bien, quiero que escuchen la historia para que sepan porqué los quiero ayudar…Como decía, luego de la catástrofe, llegó este supuesto rey con sus dos malditos hijos a vivir aquí, mataron al antiguo rey y a toda su familia y los marines los proclamaron Rey y todo lo demás, por supuesto que las personas del pueblo no se enteraron de esto…desde entonces, muchas jovencitas y jóvenes han estado desapareciendo, e incluso extranjeros! Entre los desaparecidos está mi nieta…mi amada nieta…pero no es por eso por lo que los quiero ayudar, no busco ningún beneficio, quiero hacerlo porque sé por todo lo que ha pasado y todo lo que ha sufrido Muguiwara, conozco toda su vida…yo era buen amigo de Garp su …abuelo… No quiero que terminen su viaje en esta maldita isla del Rey… así que les hablaré sobre esa familia. Síganme a mi casa por favor…Este no es un buen sitio para hablar del asunto…-

Los dos muchachos, sin dudar ahora ningún instante de aquel vejestorio, y creyendo en todo lo que éste les contó, lo siguieron sin oponerse ni nada.

Mientras tanto, en el subterráneo de aquel pequeño castillo, en una celda muy angosta, estaban sentados en un frío y húmedo suelo Zoro, Usopp, Chopper y Brook, a la espera de cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder. Ya había pasado buen rato de que los habían metido en aquel lugar y nadie decía ni hacía nada.

-Oye…esto me recuerda a Condoriano…Cómo estará ese tipo?-

Decía Usopp recordando la aventura que habían pasado en aquella isla de marines del G-8 luego de caer de las islas del cielo.

-Usopp…ya no hables idioteces, quieres?- Lo regañaba el espadachín que aún estaba muy molesto por toda la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Qué pasó con Condoriano?- Preguntaba Chopper muy emocionado por querer saber aquella historia.

-Si…Quién era Condoriano?- Preguntaba con la misma emoción el músico esquelético de la tripulación.

Y Usopp, viendo la emoción de sus nakama, comenzó a relatar cómo habían llegado a aquella isla, agregando más heroísmo a las partes en las que él aparecía, obviamente.

Al mismo tiempo, en la habitación del príncipe, había un pasadizo secreto, al igual que en la mayoría de las habitaciones de aquel lugar que al parecer, era pequeño por fuera y grande por dentro, estaba Robin sentada en una silla de madera al frente de un tocador, aún con las esposas de kairouseki puestas. A su lado, en un sofá, se encontraba sentado aquel príncipe tan altanero y desagradable. La miraba detalladamente sin decir palabra alguna, y Robin, lo miraba fría e indiferentemente.

-Sé que eres usuaria de la fruta…y que eres un demonio en vida…si te quitara esas esposas, estoy seguro de que tratarías de matarme y lo lograrías en un santiamén…- Le hablaba con voz tranquila y suave ahora aquel joven muchacho.

-No soy tan ingenua…- Le contestaba secamente la hermosa arqueóloga, sabiendo que si hacía una estupidez como esa, los que sufrirían las consecuencias serían sus tan queridos nakamas, y su Zoro.

-Buena respuesta…Nico Robin… Eres muy suspicaz como esperaba…hasta ahora no me has decepcionado en nada…Sabes que llamé a un grupo de marines para que vinieran a buscar a tus compañeros? –

Viendo que la joven lo miraba con furia, prosiguió- No lo sabías? Vaya… Siento tener que decírtelo pero, los voy a entregar a todos…vas a quedar sola…conmigo, tu esposo, obviamente…- Terminando de decir esto, le sonrió maliciosamente, se puso de pie y se disponía a salir, pero se detuvo para decirle "cariñosamente"

-Querida…En unos minutitos más va a llegar una mujer con tu vestido de novia…espero que te guste! Nuestra boda y la de Naomi se va a celebrar hoy en la tarde…Ojalá te guste la ceremonia…Va a ser doble…–

Al terminar aquella frase salió dejando a su futura mujer totalmente exasperada, fastidiada, y preocupada. ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? …Por el momento, no le quedaba de otra más que seguir el juego.

-¿Naomi? …¿Quién es ella?...- Se preguntaba la arqueóloga quedando con la intriga ya que no había nadie en aquel sitio que le pudiera contestar.

En otro lugar del castillo, se encontraba Nami sentada en una silla de madera antigua, con las muñecas esposadas y aún con el saco en su cabeza e inconsciente debido al asfixie que le propino su agresora.

-Oye…Ya despiértate bella durmiente… ¿Cuánto tiempo más pretendes seguir dormida? Eres una debilucha!…- Le decía una voz un poco roca, a la vez que le quitaba aquel saco del rostro y le mandaba una cachetada por la mejilla.

-Tú eres esa tal Nami de la que tanto hablaba Luffy en sus sueños, verdad?-

Decía la mujer en tono arrogante, altanero y de superioridad.

-¿Y qué si lo soy?- Decía la bella joven pelinaranja mientras se alegraba por dentro de enterarse que su capitán soñaba con ella y no con otra mujer.

-¿"Y qué con eso" dices?... Pues, que tendrás que desaparecer de mis planes… Si no desapareces, él va a seguir pensando en ti y no voy a poder casarme…- Se decía a sí misma la pálida joven paseándose de un lugar a otro – A no ser que le dé esa droga… Si! Eso haré! – Proseguía mientras se giraba para ver a su presa –Tienes suerte…no va a ser necesario que te mate. Deberías agradecerme que te dejaré con vida… por unos instantes, pero estarás viva! Podrás ver nuestra boda! O mejor no? …No…mejor te encerraré…pero antes, te voy a torturar! Ajajajaja! Que divertido! Hace mucho no torturo a nadie! Ajajajaja!-

Nami solo se mantenía en silencio mientras observaba a aquella alocada arpía que se paseaba sin cesar de un sitio a otro, se hablaba a sí misma, y le hablaba a ella.

-¿Qué demonios pasa con esta mujer?- Pensaba la navegante un poco intimidada por la mirada de la peliazul. –Es que planea torturarme con esas cosas que vi en aquella sala!?...Dios!-

Pero sin darle tiempo de pensar más cosas, la tomó de un brazo y la levantó bruscamente, clavando sus garras en estos provocando que la joven pelinaranja solara un pequeño gemido de dolor.

-¿Te duele que haga esto? Insisto! Eres demasiado débil para ser alguien de semejante tripulación! Deberías avergonzarte de ti misma! – Decía Naomi mientras la encaminaba rápidamente por unas escaleras oscuras y lúgubres.

-No sabes cuánto dolor vas a sentir… Esto que sentiste recién van a ser cosquillas! Ajajajaja! Cuánto me va a gustar verte sufrir! Ajajajaja!- Se reía a carcajadas como si alguien le hubiera contado algo sumamente gracioso, mientras que tocaba un pequeño ladrillo y se abría la muralla que estaba frente a ellas.

-Maldición…Qué hago? …Luffy…Alguien…Por favor…- Resonaban estas palabras en la cabeza de la bella navegante que ahora se encontraba aterrada, pero más que cualquier otra palabra, la que más se repetía era un nombre, uno que de seguro ya era muy famoso en muchos lugares…Uno que había cambiado su vida y la de sus nakama…Era su nombre, el de aquel joven de cabello oscuro y unos bellos ojos azabache.

-Luffy…-

.

.

~Continuará…~

.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! :D Algunos me han dicho que quieren venganza hahaha x3! Y yo también la quiero! D: Solo tengan paciencia x3  
Gracias a todos los que me leen y me dejan reviews! :D Me animan mucho!  
Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo n.n!**

**Cualquier crítica, queja, pensamiento, acotación y demás es totalmente aceptado!  
Teru-chin~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos! :D Aquí les traigo el capítulo 11 de este fic o3o!  
Espero que lo disfruten! x3  
Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Eiichiro-Oda-Sensei :3**

.

.

~Aventura en la Isla del Rey~

.

**Capítulo 11:**

-Luffy…- Pensaba Nami mientras que esperaba a que la arpía de Naomi hiciera lo que quisiese con ella.

-Luffy…Es que… ¿Esta vez no vas a salvarme porque se trata de la mujer que te gusta?... ¿El hecho de que ella te guste es más fuerte que el hecho de que yo soy tu nakama?...Luffy…- Seguía pensando la bella navegante mientras que la mujer que estaba con ella la recostaba en una cama de madera amarrándola de brazos y piernas, giraba una manilla que provocaba la extensión de todo el cuerpo de la víctima, luego tomó un látigo de tiras, y cada punta de esas tiras tenía pequeños huesos que estaban puestos de tal manera que al golpear a la persona desgarrara la piel y así provocaba más daño aún.

La joven amarrada miraba espantada a su agresora, no podía luchar contra ella ahora que estaba amarrada y estirada de tal manera… solo le quedaba soportar el dolor… Naomi la golpeó por primera vez con todas sus fuerzas en la zona abdominal provocando que tanto la piel como la tela del vestido fueran desgarrados en el instante en el que retiró aquel látigo.

La pobre jovencita reprimió con todas sus fuerzas el grito de dolor para demostrarle a aquella maldita mujer que no era ninguna debilucha, ella era fuerte, iba a ser fuerte ahora.

La pálida mujer volvió a golpear agresivamente a Nami, pero esta vez en la zona de las piernas, provocando el mismo desgarre de la piel que en su abdomen, y rasgando el vestido hasta la zona del muslo, pero viendo que su presa no gritaba nada, dejó el látigo y tomó una varilla de madera y comenzó a golpear cada lugar en el que la carne estaba expuesta, provocando que la pobre pelinaranja se retorciera del dolor.

Aburriéndose de la actitud de la mujer a la que estaba torturando, le dijo

-Y si te golpeo el rostro y te lo deformo? Así mi querido Luffy ya no soñaría contigo, y ya no serías tan "linda" como eres ahora! No le gustarías a ningún hombre! Ajajajajajaja!- Reía malvadamente mientras que pasaba la vara por el rostro de la muchacha

-Hazlo… pero luego no te quejes de las consecuencias- Le decía la quejumbrosa voz de la pelinaranja.

-Ay si…luego no te quejes de las consecuencias… Como si fueran a haber algunas! Ajajajaja!- y terminando la frase golpeó brutalmente el rostro de Nami, provocado que su nariz comenzara a sangrar al igual que el corte que se le había hecho en la frente por la intensidad del daño.

Iba a golpear la zona del cuello para romper su tráquea y provocarle un paro respiratorio, pero la detuvo un fuerte golpe proveniente de otra habitación, así que tiró la vara lejos y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta, y antes de salir se giró para decirle con desprecio a la muchacha que tenía amarrada en aquel sitio

-agradécele al que haya provocado ese estruendo…te salvó de ser asesinada…- y desapareció tras la puerta oscura de la habitación.

Nami, dejando salir todo su dolor ahora, se puso a llorar sin nada más que hacer. Solo debía esperar a que alguien llegara y la salvara…como siempre.

¿Por qué no podía ser un poco más fuerte? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que depender de otros? Se suponía que ella salvaría a Luffy y se marcharían juntos del lugar, pero luego todo se tornó tan… confuso y complicado… y en lo último que pensó antes de dormirse a causa del dolor fue en él.

Mientras tanto, Luffy ya había llegado al final de las escaleras y se había encontrado con la pequeña celda y sus nakama dentro de ella, se acercó, pero de la nada aparecieron dos guardias que trataron de frenarlo fracasando totalmente ya que el joven muchacho los había golpeado antes de que ellos pudieran notarlo.

-Oí Chicos! Qué demonios pasó aquí? Por qué están encerrados?- Preguntaba un poco intrigado.

-Luffy!- Gritaban Chopper, Brook y Usopp al mismo tiempo mientas que sus ojos reflejaban el brillo de la salvación.

-Háganse un poco atrás, voy a sacarlos de ahí de inmediato!- Decía el capitán mientras empuñaba su mano y se preparaba para romper la celda.

-ESPERA! ESPERA!- Decían todos los que estaban en la celda.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieren ser sacados de ahí? –

-El guardia que está tirado detrás de ti tiene la llave! Además así nadie va a notar que nos sacaste de aquí y podríamos escapar- Decía Brook un tanto alterado, ya que la celda era pequeña y aunque se hicieran hacia atrás el golpe que impactaría Luffy contra la reja les llegaría a ellos de todas maneras.

-Eh? …Naa es más entretenido si rompo todo este lugar! -

-Espera!- Volvían a decir sus compañeros, pero esta vez el moreno no los tomó en cuenta y simplemente rompió aquella celda con todas sus fuerzas.

Y ese fue el ruido tan fuerte que sintió Naomi segundos antes de golpear a Nami, así que la pelinaranja fue salvada indirectamente por el chico que tanto quería.

Luego de que rompiera la pequeña celda, sus nakama habían quedado bajo en escombro de esta, por lo que se levantaron uno a uno con ganas de asesinar a su tan idiota capitán, pero viendo que buscaba a alguien, su segundo al mando preguntó

-Qué buscas tanto? Aquí abajo no hay nadie más…se llevaron a Robin quién sabe dónde y Nami no la veo desde poco después que comenzáramos el plan…-

-Oh… Robin también está en problemas…- contestaba Luffy un tanto ido.

-Qué quieres decir con "también"- Decía el talentoso tirador con total preocupación.

-Es que… estaba en el patio con Nami y el tesoro, pero llegaron muchos guardias y me puse a luchar con ellos para poder escapar y en ese momento se la llevaron…y al entrar y revisar el lugar no la encontré en ninguna parte…- Decía el muchacho con aflicción en su tono de voz.

-Luffy… Se nota que estás afligido por lo de Nami-san…y Zoro lo está por Robin-chan… Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es ir a salvar a nuestras damiselas en apuro! Yohohoho! – Decía Brook tratando de animar a sus compañeros que estaban cabizbajos con todos los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido hasta ahora.

Luffy se sentía culpable por haber dejado que se llevaran a su chica así como si nada. No pudo protegerla… Aún rondaban esas palabras en su cabeza "No soy fuerte, no pude proteger a nadie", pero sabía que ahora era diferente, que todo saldría bien, estaba con sus nakama y Nami era una mujer fuerte, estaba seguro de que estaría bien ahora, o eso pensaba él. Solo deseaba poder encontrarse con ella, rescatarla de aquella pálida mujer que creyó buena… Oh si, poder rescatarla… ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho ya? No recordaba, pero le encantaba poder llegar a su rescate y ver como su hermoso rostro se alegraba por verlo, sentir ese apretón de estómago que no era por hambre, sentir como su corazón se aceleraba en las luchas y no porque estuviera agotado, sino porque sabía que luchaba por su chica, por ver su radiante y alegre sonrisa al terminar la lucha victorioso…lo mejor era eso, ver como sonreía para él de esa forma… Lo único que deseaba en este instante era llegar lo más pronto posible donde ella, abrazarla, hacerla sentir segura, querida…

Pero no podría hacerlo si se quedaba pensando, así que junto a sus nakama comenzaron a subir las escaleras por las que hace unos minutos él había bajado buscándola a ella.

Mientras tanto, en una pequeña casita alejada del pueblo, se encontraban Sanji, Franky y el ancianito que quería brindarles su ayuda.

Ya les había revelado el misterioso secreto de la familia del Rey, por lo que los dos Muguiwara sabían cómo combatir contra ellos, estaban listos para ir a patearles el trasero a aquellas personas.

Antes de marcharse del lugar le agradecieron al anciano y el rubio un tanto preocupado le preguntó

- ¿Qué hará luego de que todo esto termine?-

-Pues, vivir felizmente hasta que mis días terminen… No se preocupen por mí, váyanse ahora, de seguro sus demás nakama estarán necesitando de su ayuda…Suerte!-

Y diciendo esto, los muchachos partieron a toda prisa hacia el castillo mientras que el ancianito los observó hasta que ya no se vieron

-Espero que lo logren muchachos… Si no es así… no sé en quien más voy a poder depositar mi confianza…-

En otra parte del castillo, estaba la peliazul buscando el lugar por el que había oído aquel fuerte estruendo, miró por el salón y nada, todo lo que había eran personas somnolientas arreglando el sitio para la doble boda que se llevaría a cabo el siguiente día. Bajó nuevamente y salió al patio, encontrándose con su hermano que estaba concentrado mirando un gran medallón que colgaba de su cuello

-Qué haces aquí Albert?-

-Nada…solo pensaba algunas cosas… ¿Piensas que si no hubiéramos encontrado estos medallones seríamos felices?-

-…Pero qué demonios estás diciendo, por supuesto que no! Recuerda que gracias a esos medallones somos lo que somos ahora! Ya no pienses idioteces! Pensaba que eras más duro de corazón, pero al parecer eres una nena-

-Naomi…Tú eres la sin corazón aquí, no yo… Será mejor que vaya a ver a mi novia…pronto va a amanecer, no quiero que mañana esté con sueño por no haber dormido nada, y tú también deberías ir a dormir un poco-

-Pues, si pudiera lo haría, pero tengo que terminar con algo antes-

-Haz lo que quieras, nos vemos mañana-

Terminando la conversación, Albert se fue directo a la habitación en la que estaba Robin, y Naomi continuó con su búsqueda.

Luffy y los muchachos se encontraban ahora en la pequeña salita con 7 puertas. Lo primordial para ellos en este momento era encontrar a las chicas, pero los retrasó el hecho de que justo en el momento en el que iban a entrar a la habitación de torturas apareció Naomi y se quedó parada mirando fríamente a los muchachos sin que estos notaran su presencia hasta que habló

-Que curiosos chicos me acabo de encontrar-

Todos giraron poniéndose en posición de combate para ver de quién se trataba, y el capitán, viendo quien era se acercó a ella con mirada penetrante y fría hasta quedar frente a frente

-Dónde demonios está Nami!- Dijo con voz desafiante.

-¿Nami? ¿Quién es Nami? Cariño, creo que se te soltó un tornillo! ¿Porque no intentas descansar un poco? Lo más seguro es que estés cansado y con sueño!- Decía ella con tono de inocencia.

-Pregunté que donde estaba Nami… Contéstame o yo-

-¿¡Tú qué!? ¿Vas a golpear a una señorita como yo? ¿Y por demás, a tu futura esposa? – proseguía mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Luffy y le pestañeaba tiernamente.

- ¿¡Mi que!? ¡No recuerdo haber hablado nada de matrimonio!-

-Oh, no te preocupes, en unos pocos minutos más lo vas a comprender todo…- decía maliciosamente la pálida mujer.

-Luffy, de qué diablos está hablando esta mujer? – Decía Zoro totalmente fastidiado y con sus manos puestas en sus katanas preparado para atacar.

-No lo sé, pero ya me harte! Dónde está Nami!- Gritaba Muguiwara mientras tomaba a Naomi del cuello y la apoyaba en la pared agresivamente.

-Así me gustan los hombres! Ajajajaja Bien agresivos! Ajajaja!- se jactaba la peliazul.

-Luffy, déjala, no hay caso con esta tipa, está loca!- comentaba Usopp mientras abría la puerta de color amarillo, que era el baño.

-Demonios!- Se decía a sí mismo el capitán mientras que soltaba a la mujer y se volteaba para abrir la puerta de color negro, en la cual estaba Nami.

-Espera!- Se precipitó a decir ella- No puedes entrar ahí!- proseguía mientras que sujetaba el hombro de Luffy y lo volteaba.

Todos se pusieron alerta ante la reacción de la mujer, pero el moreno zafándose de su agarre bruscamente, puso su mano en el plomo de la puerta y comenzó a abrirla. Naomi, con la desesperación de que encontraran a la persona que tenía ahí, tomó rápidamente a Luffy y lo besó, provocando que la droga que le había dado antes surtiera efecto.

_**FLASH-BACK~**_

¿Qué droga? Pues, antes cuando estaban todos en el salón bailando y entreteniéndose, Naomi vio a un chico que llamó bastante su atención, tenía una esencia diferente que la de los demás muchachos. Lo observó durante un momento, notando que el tipo comía como un loco, y viendo esto se le ocurrió la idea de acercarse a él y ofrecerle más comida. Así tendría el chance de llevarlo hasta la cocina, darle la deliciosa cena que había allí y dormirlo con un poco de cloroformo mientras este no se daba cuenta. Luego de esto, lo llevó hasta su habitación, lo tendió en el suelo, se situó junto a él y trató de darle un afrodisiaco líquido, el que provocaba que se enamorara de la primera persona que lo besara, pero el chico era tan inquieto que gastó gran parte de la pequeña botellita y no le quedó de otra más que ponerse sobre él y afirmar su rostro para que se estuviese quieto… Pensaba que era el muchacho más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida, así que lo miró más de cerca y decidió que quería ser su esposa, por esto tenía su rostro muy junto al de Luffy. Fue ahí cuando Nami entró, vio la escenita y salió pegando un portazo. Esto provocó que Naomi se girara rápidamente a ver qué era lo que sucedía, y al no ver a nadie, pensó que había sido un guardia. Volvió su vista a Luffy, pero éste, en uno de los sueños en lo que luchaba contra Ace, golpeó brutalmente a la peliazul, lanzándola lejos y dejándola pegada a la muralla de la habitación. Más tarde, cuando los guardias ya habían descubierto a Nami y ésta entró en busca de su amado, quedó un tanto confundida por aquella escena, la cual tenía su significado y es el que acaban de leer.

¿Por qué tenía la camisa y la americana abierta? Pues, porque comió tanto que su panza se expandió e hizo que los botones salieran expulsados como balas.

_**FIN DEL FLASH-BACK~**_

Cuando la pálida arpía separó sus labios de los del muchacho, él estaba totalmente confundido, ya no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo, solo sabía que la bella mujer que estaba frente a él era la más hermosa que había visto nunca y que la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, aun que le resultaba un poco extraño... Se volteó y vio a sus nakamas mirándolo con extrañeza

-Oí Luffy…Qué te pasa? De pronto tus mejillas se pusieron coloradas! Oye tú! Qué le hiciste a Luffy! Le diste veneno o qué!?- Decía Usopp valientemente mientras que se dirigía a Naomi.

-Yo solo lo besé- contestaba ella con total inocencia.

-Así es Usopp! No te atrevas a hablarle así! Ella es la mujer que más quiero! Así que ninguno de ustedes se atreva a hablarle de mala manera!- les decía su capitán totalmente enfadado por la manera en la que se había dirigido su compañero a aquella chica.

-¿Luffy? ¿Qué pasa contigo?¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntaba Chopper totalmente preocupado.

-Me siento mejor que nunca! Y ahora por favor váyanse y déjennos solos!-

La actitud que había adoptado Luffy era totalmente diferente a la que todos conocían, y los muchachos estaban totalmente asombrados e impactados por lo que estaban viendo.

-Váyanse! Yo ahora estoy ocupado, saben? Díganle a Sanji y Franky que están invitados a mi boda! Shishishi Será mañana!- Decía entusiasmado el pelinegro.

-Luffy-san…-Comentaba Brook- No puedo creerlo…pensé que tú y Nami estaban…ya sabes-

-Nami?…Ohh, claro, mi navegante…Yo y ella qué? La verdad es que no me interesa para nada! Shishishi ya sabes, a quien yo amo es a Naomi! Shishishi-

Todos estaban enfadados con la extraña actitud de su capitán, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba ahora? Pero, sin poder hacer mucho, y viendo que éste entraba a la habitación de la mujer esa, comenzaron a buscar ellos solos a sus dos chicas, si no lo hacían ellos entonces quién?

Entraron a la habitación de Albert y mientras miraban todo, Chopper notó que en una pequeña palanca con forma de león había unas llaves colgadas, se puso en puntitas y tiró de ellas, provocando que la palanca bajara junto a las llaves y se abriera un angosto pasadizo. Todos miraron hacia donde estaba Chopper y el pasaje que había encontrado

-Bien hecho Chopper!- le decía muy animado Usopp

-Así se hace Chopper-san! Yohohoho!- le comentaba el esquelético músico

-Pero aún no sabes si esto nos llevará a alguna de las chicas…De cualquier manera, gran descubrimiento Chopper- le decía Zoro mientras se adentraba en aquel sitio.

-Hay cabrones, que me digan eso no me hace para nada feliz!- Decía el renito mientras que bailaba con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Ahora todos se encontraban bajando por aquel pasadizo, el cual los llevaba directamente donde estaba Robin preparándose para su NO boda.

¿Qué sucederá con Nami?

.

.

~Continuará…~

.

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo! :D  
Muchas gracias a todos los que me comentan y leen! **

**Cualquier crítica, queja, pensamiento, acotación y demás es totalmente aceptada n.n! **

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Teru-chin~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos nuevamente! ^-^ …**

**Aquí les dejo otro nuevo capítulo de este fic que espero les agrade y disfruten! :D **

**Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen! Si así fuera habría más LuNa y ZoRo 7u7… xD De cualquier manera, le pertenecen a Eiichiro-Oda-Sensei! ^x^**

.

.

~Aventura en la isla del Rey~

.

**Capítulo 12:**

Luffy se había marchado a la habitación de Naomi junto a ella, pero fue solo a dormir, ya que al día siguiente sería su tan ansiada boda y ahora estaba exhausto.

Zoro, Chopper, Brook y Usopp se encaminaban por un angosto pasadizo que los llevaba directamente a donde se encontraba Robin, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que Albert ya se encontraba en aquel sitio. Bajaron por unas escaleras en forma de caracol y finalmente llegaron a una antigua y rústica puerta de metal. Zoro, sin paciencia ya y queriendo ver pronto a su chica, abrió de un golpe aquella gruesa puerta dejando ver así a Robin con un hermoso y pomposo vestido de novia color blanco.

A los ojos de Zoro parecía un ángel traído desde el mismo cielo, estaba tan hermosa vestida de esa manera que incluso pensó que no estaría nada mal pensar en proponerle que fuera SU esposa, pero se notaba que estaba agotada con esas malditas esposas puestas en sus muñecas, y luego, mirando un poco hacia el lado estaba él, aquel hombre tan repugnante y desagradable.

-No se suponía que ver a la novia antes de que comenzara la boda era de mala suerte?- Dijo Usopp mientras miraba con recelo a Albert.

-La suerte siempre está de mi lado…De cualquier manera, qué hacen ustedes aquí? No que los había mandado a encerrar al calabozo?- Decía el joven de ojos verdes oliva con tono totalmente despreocupado.

-Déjame decirte que bien malas tus celdas! Y cometieron el grave error de quitarnos las esposas cuando nos metieron en aquel asqueroso lugar, no fue para nada difícil salir de ahí- Hablaba el espadachín tratando de creerse superior frente al príncipe y a su chica, pero Chopper arruinó el momento diciendo

-Sip! Luffy solo le dio un golpe y ya éramos libres! –

-Oh…entonces no escaparon solos, alguien los ayudó a escapar…que patético-

-Tú eres el que se ve patético tratando de casarte con una mujer que ni siquiera te ama- Hablaba ahora Brook.

-De cualquier manera!- Decía Zoro mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Robin mirándolo, feliz de que viniera a rescatarla, al joven le fastidiaba que dijeran que alguien más quería a su Robin- Ella es mi chica, y creo haber escuchado antes que resolveríamos esto como hombres, o es que no eres uno?- Desafiaba el espadachín al joven de cabello castaño mientras que afirmaba a la hermosa mujer por la cintura y la pegaba a él.

Sus nakama estaban sorprendidos de que Zoro pudiera decir algo como que Robin era SU chica! Él nunca había mostrado interés alguno por las mujeres, sabían que algo sentía por la bella mujer, pero nunca pensaron que lo diría tan libremente. Por otro lado, la morena estaba sorprendida de que el peliverde dijera tan abiertamente aquellas palabras, estaba más feliz que nunca, era como en las historias de sus libros en las que las heroínas son salvadas por el hombre que ellas aman…aunque no era de la manera más romántica, para ella era más que suficiente, él estaba ahí, ¿Qué más podía pedir?

-Oh, veo que quieres el duelo del que hable…Bueno, hagámoslo-

En un hábil movimiento desenvainó una espada color negro y apunto a Zoro con ella, demostrándole que aceptaba su reto.

El peliverde se posicionó de medio lado para que aquella espada no lastimara ni apuntara siquiera a su compañera, la miró unos segundos detalladamente y un poco avergonzado por la mirada penetrante de sus nakama, le dio un fugaz beso en los labios. Ella lo miró sorprendida por aquel gesto, ¿Desde cuando Zoro se había vuelto tan expresivo respecto a este tema? No le importaba para nada que así fuera, al contrario, y comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación, le sonrió ampliamente y se alejó un poco de él para marcharse del sitio, pero el espadachín la volvió a atraer hacia él y le susurró en el oído

-Espero el baile que me prometiste…- y luego en voz alta dijo -Usopp, toma a Robin y llévatela de aquí, yo lucharé con este tipo… ustedes ya saben qué hacer- hablaba con voz de mando mientras que Usopp, aún con ojos de plato por lo que había visto hacer a aquel frío hombre, tomaba a Robin y la sacaba rápidamente del lugar junto a Chopper.

Albert miraba con ojos de plato aquella escena que había tenido frente a sus ojos, se sintió pasado a llevar e insultado, y era tanta la furia que ni siquiera quiso hablar, solo sentía que quería matar a aquel tipo por haber hecho tal acción con su futura esposa.

-Zoro-san, estás seguro de que no quieres que me quede?- Le decía el músico un poco preocupado, ya que había visto un extraño brillo en el filo de aquella espada.

-Si Brook, tu vete y protege a los chicos, yo me encargaré de este idiota en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, además es nuestro duelo, no se permiten terceros-

-…De acuerdo!- respondía el esqueleto mientras que salía corriendo por aquella gruesa puerta.

-Que comience el show- fue lo último que dijo Albert antes de comenzar la lucha.

Sanji y Franky estaban entrando al castillo y como no había guardias que se los impidieran, simplemente entraron como quien entra en su propia casa.

Cuando ya estuvieron en el salón principal, notaron que habían muchas personas adornando el logar con listones blancos y hermosas flores, daban un aspecto romántico.

-Qué demonios sucede aquí?- Decía el rubio.

-Tal vez hay algún matrimonio…- comentaba el ciborg.

Comenzaron a avanzar por el salón hasta que una señora se les acercó

-¿Disculpen? Ustedes son los que se iban a encargar del banquete, ¿verdad?-

-¿Banquete?- decía Franky mientras que miraba extrañado a Sanji.

-Oh, por supuesto, nosotros somos, y dígame hermosa dama, para qué son todos los preparativos? – le hablaba el rubio educadamente, mientras que la señora, alagada por el piropo del ero-Cook, le decía con un tono carmesí en sus blancas mejillas

-No les dijeron nada, ¿verdad? Vaya…a veces son tan despistados! hahaha Verán, mañana, a eso de las 6 pm más o menos, la princesa Naomi y el príncipe Albert se van a casar-

-¿Pero eso no es incesto?- le comentaba el grandulón peliazul un poco confundido.

-Oh no, me has entendido mal, la princesa se casará con un tipo que lleva un sombrero de paja…creo que se llamaba Lucy, no estoy segura, y el príncipe con una bella mujer de cabello largo y negro, tenía muy bonita figura! El príncipe eligió bien- les hablaba totalmente emocionada la mujer, mientras que los dos chicos se miraban congelados por lo que se habían enterado recién.

-Oh, muchas gracias, nos retiramos ahora, por cierto, donde queda la cocina?- preguntaba el rubio con fingida felicidad.

-Es aquella angosta puerta del fondo-

-Muchas gracias madame- finalizó diciendo esto mientras que besaba la mano de la mujer, dejándola totalmente encantada.

Se dirigieron apresuradamente a la cocina, bajaron las escaleras, y una vez que llegaron Franky habló

-Que Luffy y Robin se van a casarr!? Eso no es para nada SUPERR! No nos dieron ni invitación!-

-Mi querida Robin-swan… y el idiota de Luffy con una, de seguro, hermosa princesa!? Cómo demonios lo hace para quedarse con todas las mujeres hermosas!- Hablaba el cocinero totalmente fastidiado y a la vez preocupado.

-Oí oí, no creo que este sea el momento indicado para hablar de ese tema, es más, deberíamos buscarlos… De seguro que algo extraño ocurre aquí…Tú sabes, Luffy no sabe mucho sobre cosas de amor, y por otro lado, a Robin le gusta Zoro- pero antes de que el Ciborg pudiera continuar, Sanji lo paró

-QUE LE GUSTA ESE MARIMO DE MIERDA!?- decía exasperado- pero, pero…mi Robin-chwan…Cómo…- seguía hablando mientras que Franky colocaba una de sus manos en su rostro y negaba con la cabeza.

-Contigo no hay caso… Será mejor que los busquemos!-

-Sí, tienes razón, debo hablar con Robin-swan y preguntarle si es verdad…y debemos encontrar a Nami-san!-

Y dejando de lado la conversación, caminaron hasta la otra puerta que tenía la cocina, llegando, como todos los otros, a la pequeña salita de estar.

-y ahora qué?- preguntaba Franky.

-Separémonos! Tú busca por la derecha y yo por la izquierda-

-Okay!-

Y sin más comenzaron a revisar las habitaciones.

El carpintero abrió la habitación en la que estaban los trofeos, y sin poder evitarlo llamo a Sanji, el cual fue y observó también aquellos premios.

-No puede ser… Estos tipos están de parte de la marina!- Decía ahora más preocupado que antes el ero-Cook.

-Mejor nos apresuramos y los encontramos pronto! Después de todo no son muchas habitaciones!-

Y rápidamente ojeaban los cuartos, hasta que Franky llegó al de torturas y exclamo con horror.

-Nami!- Entrando precipitadamente en la habitación – Dios! Quien te hizo esto pequeña!- hablaba ahora con pena y soltando lágrimas pensando que la bella navegante ya no estaba en este mundo.

Sanji por otro lado, al escuchar el fuerte grito que se pegó Franky, salió del cuarto del rey y corrió hasta donde estaba Franky, viendo aquella horrible escena. Estaba impactado! Dejó caer su cigarrillo y corrió hasta donde estaba su querida Nami.

-Nami…Pero qué demonios! Quién fue el que te hizo esto!- Decía totalmente apenado el cocinero, mientras que soltaba sus muñecas y tobillos, y la tomaba en brazos, tocando suavemente su delicado rostro.

-Luffy…- Soltó la hermosa chica en un susurro.

-Está viva!- Decía felizmente Franky.

-Claro que lo está idiota! No me digas que pensabas que ella…Ay Dios, no puedo ni decirlo, que horrible sería…- y miraba a la joven con tanta tristeza, que parecía que en cualquier momento soltaría alguna lágrima, pero no lo hizo.

-Debemos sacarla de aquí ahora mismo!- Decía totalmente enfadado consigo mismo por pensar que el grupo de idiotas, a excepción de Robin, que habían venido con ella era suficiente protección.

- Si…dónde demonios están todos!?- Decía el ciborg un poco malhumorado por toda la situación.

-No lo sé, pero debemos salir de aquí ahora mismo…esto es demasiado!- Hablaba el rubio, mientras que iban saliendo de aquel horrible lugar.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Albert estaban Chopper, Brook, Usopp y Robin, a la cual le habían quitado las esposas de Kairouseki.

-Gracias muchachos…la verdad es que con esas cosas puestas no había mucho que hacer- Decía la bella mujer.

-No es nada Robin, para eso somos nakamas!- Le contestaba felizmente el pequeño renito.

-y ahora, lo mejor va a ser que salgamos de este lugar de inmediato!- Decía Usopp con voz de mando.

Todos iban saliendo del cuarto mientras que Robin, quedándose de las últimas, se volteaba a ver aquel pasadizo en el que yacía su querido hombre luchando con aquel príncipe.

Ya llevaban varios minutos luchando a muerte los dos sujetos que querían a aquella hermosa arqueóloga, pero ninguno lograba dañar al otro, hasta que el príncipe, haciendo trampa dijo

-Nico Robin! No te acerques o te podemos dañar!- el muy desgraciado lo había dicho para que Zoro creyera que ella estaba ahí, pero el espadachín no era ningún idiota y sentía perfectamente cuando la presencia de la mujer estaba cerca, cosa que ahora no era así.

-¿Crees que soy imbécil? – Contestaba el peliverde con su media sonrisa en señal de burla.

-Nadie ha logrado salir vivo de un duelo conmigo, deberías tener más cuidado- le hablaba fríamente el príncipe.

-Pff…yo no soy nadie- le contestaba su contrincante mientras que lo atacaba con su Rokudou No Tsuji (Cruce de seis caminos), ataque que cortó un mechón de cabello, parte de su ropa y causó un leve corte en la mejilla de Albert, el cual viéndose amenazado por aquel fuerte hombre contra el que estaba peleando, decidió dejar de jugar y hacer lo que siempre hacía, o por el contrario terminaría muerto.

Nunca antes había luchado con nadie que tuviera tal fuerza y destreza, realmente temía por su vida, así que sacando de su traje una especie de bomba, la lanzó al suelo llenando la pequeña habitación de humo, pero esto no significaba nada para el peliverde, ya que podía sentir perfectamente la presencia de aquel cobarde que se paseaba por el lugar, no sería como él, que seguramente lo atacaría por la espalda, sino que iría y lo atacaría de frente, como buen espadachín que era, pero toda la situación cambió cuando comenzó a sentir más de una presencia en el sitio, y todas eran de igual magnitud, por lo que todas le pertenecían a aquel príncipe de pacotilla.

-Eres un maldito cobarde…usar este tipo de trucos para ganar…deberías avergonzarte-

Zoro trataba de provocarlo para que su contrincante hablara y así poder saber su ubicación, cosa que no logró, hasta que sintió que todas las sombras que se podían divisar se acercaban a él. Hizo un ágil movimiento con las espadas cortándolas a todas, pero no paraban de acercarse más y más, hasta que sintió que una de las tantas que había lo atravesaba con su espada, de principio no sentía dolor alguno, pero cuando retiraron la espada de su interior, comenzó un ardor y dolor punzante, y sintió que algo recorría su cuerpo, entonces supo que la espada que acababa de atravesarle estaba envenenada.

-Maldito…el filo de tu espada estaba con veneno…ahora entiendo por qué dijiste que nadie salía vivo de una lucha contra ti…eres un tramposo…-

-Es lo que te ganas por querer luchar contra mi…desde un principio dije que el que se atreviera a contradecirme terminaría muerto- contestaba con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que el humo comenzaba a desaparecer.

-Un maldito veneno no va a terminar tan fácilmente conmigo…- decía con un poco de dificultad el peliverde.

-Un simple veneno claro que no, pero uno que coagula la sangre de tu corazón, te paraliza en unos minutos y provoca espasmos respiratorios… Bueno, te dejo para que mueras solo…no quiero ver cómo te retuerces y demás…es aterrador!- y se disponía a salir, pero la rapidez de las espadas de Zoro casi lo pilla, si no hubiera sido que se corrió unos centímetros hacia atrás, el espadachín lo hubiera rebanado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue cortar un extraño medallón con el símbolo del infinito y un pequeño rasguño en la zona del cuello, luego de esto calló apoyando su rodilla en el suelo y sus manos en sus espadas clavadas en la superficie.

-Demonios…no tengo mucho tiempo…-

.

.

~Continuará…~

.

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo! X3 No sé si les habrá gustado el rescate de Robin, pienso que los personajes dejaron de ser ellos por un momento, pero me fue inevitable hacer aquella escena x3! Ojalá les haya agradado! ^x^**

**Muchas gracias a los que leen y a los que dejan reviews! :D  
Toda crítica, opinión, acotación, pensamiento y demás es totalmente aceptado! -n.n-**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! **

**Teru-chin~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola Hola! :D Aquí el capítulo 13 de "Aventura en la Isla del Rey" x3!**

**Espero que les guste y que disfruten leyendo :3**

**Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen! Le pertenecen a Eiichiro-Oda-Sensei :)**

**Sin más, los dejo para que lean! –n.n- **

.

.

**~Aventura en la Isla del Rey~**

.

**Capítulo 13:**

Robin y los muchachos habían salido de la habitación al mismo tiempo que Sanji con Nami y Franky lo habían hecho, por lo que se encontraron en aquella salita. Chopper miraba horrorizado la escena que tenía frente a él, mientras que los demás estaban helados mirando a la pobre Nami y pronunciaban su nombre casi en susurro, estaba tan mal herida… pero sin perder tiempo preguntando, el doctor habló

-Muchachos! Debemos llevar rápidamente a Nami a algún lugar en el que podamos recostarla para curar esas heridas! …al parecer ha perdido mucha sangre…pero, dónde?-

-Yo sé! – Decía apresuradamente Usopp- Antes, en la puerta amarilla, vi un baño y tenía una gran tina! Eso puede servir, verdad?-

-Rápido! Abran la puerta!- Decía Sanji mientras que avanzaba hacia el lugar indicado.

Brook había abierto la puerta, y todos entraron menos él. Estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera ocurrirle a Zoro, sabía que era un excelente espadachín y que por demás era muy fuerte, pero si esa espada estaba envenenada como él suponía, y si lo llegaba a tocar siquiera, su nakama estaría en graves problemas. Sin más les dijo a los muchachos

-Oí, chicos…estoy preocupado por Zoro-san…Iré a ver qué está ocurriendo allá arriba…- y se proponía a salir, pero Robin lo frenó diciendo

-Yo también voy-

-Pero...pero, pero, pero…Robin-swan! Es verdad que quieres al maldito marimo de mierda!?- Hablaba Sanji totalmente desilusionado.

-…Si, Sanji-kun, lo quiero - le contestaba seriamente la mujer. El cocinero, viendo la actitud de ella, no pudo más que guardarse la pena y decir

-Espero que no se atreva a lastimarte o lo mataré!-

Robin solo le sonrió y Salió junto a Brook. Una vez que estuvo fuera de la habitación, Sanji se puso a llorar desconsoladamente mientras que decía que la única que le quedaba era su bella Nami-san. Usopp y Franky estaban parados uno a cada lado de la puerta, dentro de la habitación para no ser vistos, en caso de que alguien entrara y tratara de hacerles algo a sus nakama. Chopper rápidamente le daba tratamiento a la joven navegante aún inconsciente, y Sanji solo estaba sentado junto a la tina mirando tristemente a su querido ángel lastimado y pensando sobre la situación del marimo y la arqueóloga. Él siempre había sido un amante de las mujeres, y aún más de sus dos nakama, pero en el fondo sabía que estas solo lo querían como a su compañero y nada más. Sabía que algún día ellas se enamorarían y ya no podría ser como siempre, pero aun así no dejaría de ser como siempre es por el hecho de que a las chicas les gustase alguien…él siempre estaría allí para ellas.

Por otro lado, el sol ya había asomando sus deslumbrantes rayos de luz, Brook estaba subiendo las escaleras del angosto pasaje, y Robin, se había quedado en la habitación de Albert mirando un extraño cuadro que colgaba en la cabecera de la cama. Por suerte, el príncipe había salido en el momento en que todos estaban entrando al baño, por lo que nadie lo noto. La bella mujer iba a subir por el pasadizo, pero alguien la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia atrás. Por un segundo pensó que era el malvado del príncipe que la iba a arrastrar hacia algún otro escondite, pero cuando vio de quien se trataba, su corazón se calmó y a la vez le entró una profunda preocupación.

La persona que había tomado su brazo era Zoro, estaba pálido y apenas podía mantenerse en pie, la miró con el rostro bañado en sudor, pero no dijo nada, Robin de inmediato supo de qué se trataba y llamó rápidamente a Brook, el cual bajó corriendo, nuevamente, por las escaleras y vio que su compañero estaba junto a la arqueóloga.

-Zoro-san! Casi me mata de la preocupación! …pero claro, yo ya estoy muerto! Yohohohoho!- y Entre los dos lo tomaron y lo llevaron arrastrando hasta el baño.

En aquel cuarto estaban casi todos los Muguiwara reunidos, a excepción del capitán.

Nami se encontraba ya vendada y estable, pero seguía dormida. A Zoro el renito lo estaba medicando apresuradamente debido a que el veneno que se encontraba en su cuerpo era de rápido efecto, por lo que no se encontraba en muy buenas condiciones, pero tampoco estaba en riesgo.

Ahora que las cosas estaban más "calmadas", dentro de lo que se podía, comenzaron a hablar de la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Bien, qué es exactamente lo que está sucediendo aquí!- dijo el rubio mientras que fumaba un cigarrillo.

-Verás…- Comenzaba a explicar Usopp toda la historia, desde que pensaron el plan, hasta cuando se separaron y encontraron a Nami junto a ellos en ese estado.

-Vaya…Qué demonios le pasa a Luffy?- Decía el Ciborg.

-No sabemos…empezó a actuar extraño luego de que esa mujer lo besara…- decía Brook, al mismo tiempo que Nami despertaba sin que nadie lo notara. La joven navegante había oído esto último y tenía la necesidad de saber qué era lo que ocurría, ¿¡Cómo era eso de que alguien había besado a Luffy!? Pero tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido, por lo que el tratar de moverse le resultaba bastante difícil.

-Que a Luffy lo besó esa bella princesa! MALDITO SUERTUDO!- decía el Ero-Cook mientras que ponía cara de enigma.

- Puede ser que le hayan dado algún tipo de afrodisiaco o droga…por eso la reacción rara de parte de Luffy luego de lo que pasó…- decía Chopper mientras que pensaba en lo que había dicho, hasta que vio que Nami hacía el intento de sentarse para ponerse en pie – Oí Nami! Qué haces!? Mantente recostada en la tina por un momento! O tus heridas podrían comenzar a sangrar!- Le decía alterado.

- Qué es lo que paso?- le decía Robin mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a una orilla de la bañera.

-Yo…Esa maldita mujer me puso un saco en la cabeza cuando trataba de escapar con Luffy, me asfixió y luego me amarró las muñecas…no pude hacer mucho…soy tan…-

-Ya, no digas más, no es necesario…No fue tu culpa Nami, todos aquí somos culpables, somos un equipo y fuimos nosotros los que te dejamos sola! Así que no digas más porque eres una de las mujeres más fuertes que conozco! Pregúntale a Zoro, Sanji o Luffy! Hahaha Ellos sí que han sufrido tu furia! Hahahaha…ni siquiera yo o Chopper nos salvamos de tus golpes!- Le decía Usopp tratando de animar a su compañera, mientras que todos asentían a lo que éste había dicho.

-Usopp…chicos…gracias!...-Decía totalmente conmocionada la pelinaranja, mientras que trataba de secarse las lágrimas que se le escapaban con las dos manos y todos la miraban cálidamente.

-ya no llores más, creo que vas a quedar seca de tanto que has llorado- Le decía Robin mientras que le tocaba el cabello suavemente.

-Si…tienes razón…gracias…Lo que debemos hacer ahora es salvar a nuestro capitán!- hablaba animadamente ahora la muchacha.

-SIII!- contestaban todos al unísono.

Mientras tanto, en la costa de la isla, estaba el Rey viendo cómo salía el sol y llenaba todo con su suave luz a esas horas. Podía divisar una flota de barcos de la marina, que no era para nada pequeña, y al ver esto sonrió satisfecho y se sentó a esperar su llegada en la blanca arena mientras que las gaviotas revoloteaban cerca de él, sabía que las cosas iban a su favor así que estaba feliz por ello, y también sabía que ganaría mucho dinero con la "pesca" que había realizado.

De vuelta en el castillo, el salón en el que se realizaría la boda estaba casi listo, solo faltaba poner las sillas y esperar a que se hicieran las 6 de la tarde para que comenzara todo, aunque por lo visto y como se iban desarrollando los sucesos, la cosa sería unas cuantas horas antes.

En otro lugar del "pequeño" castillo, en una habitación color celeste totalmente alfombrada, yacía Naomi junto a Luffy, los dos estaban profundamente dormidos, o al menos eso se veía, ya que la extrañamente bella mujer estaba despierta, pero con los ojos cerrados. Hacía muchos años que no estaba con un hombre así de cerca…Si, fueron largos años en los cuales nunca pudo volver a enamorarse, hasta ahora.

Estando así, se acordó de su antiguo amor…También era un pirata, no era muy famoso. Al principio, en la isla natal de ella, él había pasado por ahí…Nadie sabía mucho de él, pero ella lo noto de inmediato y quedó flechada por aquel hombre, era tan guapo frente a sus ojos, y no solo los de ella, había otra hermosa mujer que también había sido cautivada por aquel hombre, esa otra mujer era su única amiga en toda la isla …trató de acercarse, pero él nunca la aceptó, decía que era hermosa, que le gustaban sus ojos, pero nada más, y cuando ella se armó de valor y se le declaró, él le dio la espalda y le dijo que amaba a otra mujer, y que solo tenía ojos para aquella joven y nadie más. Quiso saber de quien se trataba, y cuando se enteró quedó devastada… no sabía que debía hacer! Él realmente se había transformado en su primero amor…y se había quedado con su única amiga…porqué ella nunca le dijo nada? Nunca habían hablado del tema. Desde entonces, no volvió a tener amigas ni volvió a confiar en nadie. Por supuesto que le habían gustado muchos chicos antes, y después, pero nunca nadie la quiso, y ella nunca supo la razón…Es que no era linda? No tenía buen cuerpo? …

Finalmente, se enteró de que aquel hombre que había amado por un corto lapso de tiempo se había marchado de la isla y había dejado un bebe en el vientre de su antigua amiga, y su corazón roto. A los pocos días de que él llegara, llegó una mujer, también pirata, que se hacía llamar su esposa…Lo tomó y se lo llevó dejando a mi ex amiga destruida…el tipo era un maldito mentiroso! Y para peor, antes de que la parejita se marchara de la isla, la mujer incendió y mató a casi todos, incluyendo a la única persona con la que Naomi pudo entablar una amistad y al bebé que estaba en su vientre…Ella se salvó solo porque había ido al otro lado de la isla a buscar unos encargos, y al llegar vio todo el desastre que se había armado...su familia…las personas del pueblo, todo ahora estaba en llamas y la responsable era esa asquerosa mujer. Con todo el odio y pena que tenía por lo que estaba pasando en su pueblo, comenzó a golpear a la mujer pirata con un palo que encontró tirado entre algunos escombros, pero no pudo seguir con el castigo porque unos hombres la tomaron por la espalda y la inmovilizaron, la metieron en una pequeña sala de su barco y la torturaron hasta dejarla casi moribunda, pero ahí no culminaba todo.

Resultó ser que estos piratas tomaron a su hermanito de rehén, porque fue el único que sobrevivió de toda su familia, y lo pusieron frente a ella mientras que lo azotaban y lo golpeaban brutalmente hasta que el pequeño murió frente a sus ojos…Ya no tenía el valor de seguir viviendo, ya no quería más lucha… Todo para Naomi ya no valía nada, ahora solo le quedaba esperar la muerte, la cual no llegó porque un barco de marines rodeó a los piratas y en la lucha ella logró escapar y llegar a uno de los tantos barcos de la flota… No pudo más, estaba casi moribunda, pero los del símbolo de gaviota la salvaron y decidió unírseles. Así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Mataría al hombre que trajo el mal a la isla y a la víbora que hizo aquel acto de crueldad. Se transformó en una mujer fría. Cuando se unió conoció a Albert, quien se transformó en su hermano luego de que el Rey, viendo las capacidades de ambos, los adoptara.

Al pasar los años, se enteró de que aquel pirata que ella tanto buscaba había muerto a manos de su supuesta "esposa" y esta se había matado luego de haber asesinado al hombre, por lo que ya no tenía razones para continuar siendo marine…nunca pudo logrado su venganza…

Un día, llegaron a una pequeña isla a investigar, debido a que era la guarida de una banda de piratas con mala reputación. Mientras examinaban el lugar, los dos hermanos encontraron unos extraños medallones, ambos con el símbolo del infinito. No le dijeron a nadie y los ocultaron hasta llegar a la base, y cuando estuvieron ahí, buscaron información acerca de los colgantes.

Resultaba ser que esos medallones venían de las islas del cielo, y a quien lo usara le brindaba la habilidad de absorber la vitalidad de los demás y brindársela al usuario. Era casi como una fruta del diablo, pero la diferencia era que si esos medallones eran destruidos, toda la vida que había sido robada volvía a su original dueño y el usuario moría de inmediatamente y se transformaba en polvo.

El padre de los muchachos, que antiguamente era un vice-almirante, se enteró de los medallones por boca de sus propios hijos y sacó provecho de ello. Luego de algún tiempo, los muchachos debían de tener poco menos que la edad de su padre, 96 años, pero no era así, al contrario, parecían jóvenes de 20 o menos! Y fue en esa época cuando ocurrió lo de la gran guerra…y cuando ellos llegaron al pueblo y se apoderaron de él y de la isla ahora llamada "La isla del Rey".

Con el paso del tiempo, el solitario corazón de Naomi fue tomando aún más rencor contra las mujeres que podían ser felices junto a sus parejas, y esto la llevó a volverse un tanto loca y desquiciada, además de todo lo que sufrió de más joven. Estaba obsesionada con aquel tema. Su corazón y su alma se habían vuelto malignas. Fue ella la de la idea de poner un salón de torturas, así se divertiría mientras que robaba la vitalidad de sus víctimas, las haría pasar por lo que ella paso y saciaría su sed de venganza, pero lo cierto es que nada la llenaba.

De cualquier manera, nunca pudo vivir el amor, fueron muchos, muchos, muuuchos años y todos los hombres eran iguales, ya fueran piratas, civiles o marines, excepto él, Luffy, el joven que dormía junto a ella.

Se notaba que era distinto, sobresalía de todos los otros hombres que estaban en el salón y solo se le ocurrió una forma para poder capturarlo y tenerlo para ella sola. Ya saben, ella estaba loca, aunque no lo aparentaba fácilmente. Es por eso que cuando durmió al moreno, lo llevó a su cuarto y lo escuchó decir el nombre de otra mujer quiso desaparecer de la faz de la tierra a aquella chica que él había nombrado, así que cuando lo vio en el patio con aquella pelinaranja, de inmediato supo que era ella.

Era más que obvio! La manera en que él la protegía, como la miraba…El ambiente que se formaba cuando estaban cerca…No aguanto más e hizo lo que ya todos sabemos. Torturó a aquella bella joven, besó al muchacho y pronto se casarían y nada ni nadie podría separarlos.

-Por fin podré ser feliz y sentir amor…por fin…- susurraba mientras que se apegaba aún más al joven que estaba a su lado.

En el baño, Nami ya estaba de pie junto a todos los demás, y Zoro aún tenía mareos por el efecto del veneno, pero pronto se le pasarían, Chopper le había dado una medicina bastante eficaz, pero no había mucho de qué preocuparse ya que estaba su pilar ayudándolo a avanzar, y quién más sería ese pilar que Robin! Lo llevaba sujetado por el brazo y el peliverde se aprovechó de la situación para apegarse a la bella mujer. Todos los demás los miraban pícaramente, pero a la parejita no le importaba.

Sanji y Franky ya habían contado lo que el anciano les había explicado sobre aquella extraña familia, también les habían dicho como acabar con la pareja de hermanos y demás, por lo que si lograban hacerlo, la isla sería liberada y ya no tendrían que estarse cuidando ni mucho menos preocupando por si alguien desaparecía. No es que los pueblerinos supieran que era la realeza la que hacía desaparecer a las personas, y tampoco se enterarían, solo serían rescatados de aquel mal sin darse cuenta.

Zoro, por su parte, ahora que sabía que si rompía el medallón que dejó caer aquel príncipe de pacotilla éste moriría de inmediato, no le dijo a nadie que lo tenía. Estaba planeando tener un buen duelo antes de termina con la vida de aquel irritable hombre, y por "buen duelo" quería decir "darle una buena paliza", para que incluso en el más allá nunca olvidara quien fue el que lo derrotó.

Los Muguiwara tenían más o menos un plan armado, pero todo se les vino abajo cuando salieron de aquella sala de baño y se vieron rodeados de marines en aquella pequeña sala de estar.

-¡Las manos en alto y nadie saldrá herido!- Decía uno de los tipos del frente.

-Pff…Como si un grupo de estúpidos marines fuera a detenernos- Se jactaba Sanji mientras que prendía uno de sus cigarrillos y se preparaba para luchar.

-Chicos, ustedes escapen por la zona trasera del castillo y vayan al barco, nosotros estaremos en un momento allá- Decía Zoro separándose de Robin y desenvainando sus katanas.

-No tiene caso que intenten huir… una vez que estén fuera de este castillo, se van a encontrar con muchos más de nosotros…solo entréguense y todo habrá terminado!- hablaba, al parecer, el capitán de aquel grupo.

-¿Entregarnos? Como si fuéramos a hacer tal cosa...- decía el peliverde.

-Oí Sanji, nosotros nos marchamos! Ustedes encárguense de todo aquí-les decía Usopp mientras que iba a marcharse, pero la voz de Nami lo detuvo

-Yo me quedo aquí a luchar! No pienso escapar a ninguna parte!- Decía con un poco de enfado en su tono.

-Q-qué? Pero que dices Nami, ya vámonos! – proseguía el tirador.

-Dije que no! Me quedaré y ayudaré a los muchachos! –

-Nami! Si luchas junto a ellos tus heridas- trataba de explicar el pequeño doctor, pero la joven no lo dejó terminar.

-No importa! Voy a estar bien, estás pocas heridas no me van a matar Chopper…ahora váyanse!-

-No se preocupen chicos, ahora estoy yo para proteger a mi querida Nami-swan, así que ustedes solo vayan al barco y protejan con su maldita vida a mi Robin-shuan!- Les decía el rubio mientras que se posicionaba frente a Nami para protegerla.

A los chicos no les quedó de otra más que acatar aquella orden y salieron del castillo por la parte trasera, mientras que Franky iba lloriqueando y diciendo

-Ay esa pequeña! Es tan valiente! Y todo por amor! Waaaa! Es una Superrrr pequeña! Waaaa!-

-Luffy…voy a cumplir lo que me propuse…voy a rescatarte, tú solo espérame un poco más, si?- Se decía a sí misma la bella navegante mientras que luchaba con un gran grupo de marines, acompañada de Sanji y Zoro.

.

-¿¡Dónde está mi dinero!?- Le decía enfadado el rey de la isla a uno de los vice-almirantes que había bajado de aquella gran flota de marines en la playa.

-Ya sabes cómo es la cosa… Nos entregas lo que queremos y recibes tu paga…y no te quejes! Que ya mucho hemos hecho dándote el título de rey en este maldito lugar!- decía aquel marine de alto rango mientras que se proponía a pasar de largo, pero la mano del viejo rey lo detuvo dándolo vuelta y obligándolo a mirarlo.

-Pero esta vez quiero el dinero primero! O si no yo- decía enfadado el hombre de la realeza, pero no alcanzó a terminar su frase.

-¿Tú qué? ¿Vas a luchar contra mí? ¿TÚ? ¿Un viejo de más de 90 años? Woahahaha por favor, no me hagas reír… y si continúas insistiendo, me veré en la obligación de encarcelarte, ahora, con tu permiso "estimado rey", tengo asuntos pendientes-y diciendo esto, el vice-almirante pasó chocándole el hombro y dirigiéndose al castillo.

-Maldición…si no tengo ese dinero…no podré huir!- Decía el anciano mientras miraba al hombre con la chaqueta blanca caminar hacia su castillo.

.

.

.

~Continuará…~

.

**Este capítulo resultó un tantito más largo que los demás, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que hayan comprendido un poco de la historia de la familia real y de porqué la loca de Naomi es como es. **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y me dejan reviews! X3! Me Animan un montón a seguir! :D  
Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! ^x^**

**Teru-chin~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola! :D Aquí les traigo otro capítulo más de mi fic! ^w^  
Espero que les guste y que disfruten de la lectura! :D  
Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Eiichiro-Oda-Sensei :3**

.

.

**.**

**~Aventura en la isla del Rey~**

**Capítulo 14:**

El trío ya había derrotado al grupo de marines que estaban en la pequeña salita de estar, y sin nada más que hacer en ninguna de las habitaciones, se disponían a ir hacia donde estaba el salón preparado para la supuesta boda.

Franky ya había dejado de llorar y ahora estaba casi llegando al barco junto a Chopper, Usopp y Robin, además de que se habían encontrado con un gran saco lleno de tesoros (el cual Luffy había dejado tirado ahí cuando se llevaron a Nami) y también lo llevaban con ellos. Paso que daban, marine que aparecía, era una lucha interminable, pero eso no representaba mayor desafío para los Muguiwara.

Entre peleas, avances y demás, les habían dado las 4 de la tarde. El grupo de Robin y los demás ya estaban defendiendo el barco de los ataques que recibían por parte de los de la marina.

Por otro lado, en el castillo, cuando Zoro, Sanji y Nami iban a salir de la salita de estar, entró Albert con los ojos totalmente desorbitado y los miró con desesperación, el espadachín desenvainó sus katanas y el rubio junto a la navegante retrocedieron un poco.

-Dónde está…-Decía el príncipe casi en susurro- Dónde lo deje…-

Se había perdido totalmente la imagen del chico apuesto que antes tenía y ahora parecía una persona desquiciada.

-¿Qué demonios buscas?- Dijo el peliverde un tanto fastidiado al cabo de unos minutos.

-TÚ…TÚ LO TIENES! DEVUELVEMELO!- le decía Albert gritando mientras se abalanzaba sobre el espadachín y trataba de abrazarlo para examinar sus ropajes.

-Qué demonios! Zoro! Pensé que te gustaba Robin, pero ahora parece ser que tienes algo con ese sujeto! Nunca lo pensé de ti marimo…- Le decía el ero-cook burlándose del peliverde.

-Cállate maldito cocinero de mierda! …creo que ya sé que es lo que quiere- decía el joven mientras que empujaba a Albert lejos de él y sacaba el raro medallón de su bolsillo – Quieres esto, ¿verdad?- le decía Zoro mientras que el joven desquiciado quedaba casi hipnotizado con el medallón.

-Si…-contestaba ya más calmado- …yo…no lo necesito...no lo quiero más… podrías romperlo, por favor?-

-Sabes que si lo hago morirás, verdad?- le hablaba el peliverde un tanto confuso.

-Si…La chica más hermosa que vi nunca y a la que más quise por un corto lapso de tiempo no me quiere…y sé que no podré casarme con ella aun que intente con todo mi ser… ya no tengo motivos para vivir más…he hecho muchas fechorías, y he vivido más de lo que debía…así que por favor, rómpelo- Albert hablaba sinceramente. Fue un huérfano que a los 15 entro a la marina y luego conoció a Naomi. No tuvo una vida emocionante y siempre obtuvo a la mujer que él quisiera, pero ya estaba harto de vivir, y por esto le pedía a aquel fuerte hombre que hiciera tal cosa.

-No…Si lo hago, no vas a sufrir todo lo que tendrías que haber sufrido por lo que has hecho hasta ahora… y además aún me debes un duelo, sin trampas. Si me ganas, haré lo que dices…Si gano yo, me quedaré con el medallón y tendrás que vivir los años que te queden por vivir, creo que es un buen castigo para alguien que quiere morir- decía Zoro con total seriedad.

- …Zoro, estás seguro?- preguntaba la pelinaranja.

-Sí… ustedes solo quédense atrás y vigilen que no vengan más marines- y terminando de decir esto, desenvainó sus espadas y al príncipe no le quedó de otra más que aceptar.

Comenzaron a luchar. El espadachín sabía que sería el ganador, pero aun así quería ver qué tan lejos llegaba aquel muchacho cansado de la vida, quería darle una oportunidad de luchar por lo que quería.

Al cabo de un rato, Albert estaba tirado en el suelo, mal herido y Zoro estaba de pie junto a él apuntándolo con su espada en la zona del corazón.

-Si sabías que esto iba a terminar así, porqué insististe con lo del duelo?- hablaba con dificultad el joven de cabello castaño y ojos color verde oliva.

-Quería que lo dieras todo en una lucha…que por una vez en tu vida lucharas por lo que querías…pero parece que hacer todo lo que pudiste no fue suficiente- decía el peliverde mientras guardaba su katana, ya que solo luchó con una sola, no tuvo la necesidad de usar más.

-…Supongo que tendré que matarme…ya te lo dije, no quiero seguir viviendo…-

-Toma, no lo necesito, tú sabrás qué hacer con tu maldita vida- dijo Zoro mientras le lanzaba el medallón a la zona del pecho.

-…Gracias…yo…espero que puedan seguir adelante y…por favor, no hagas sufrir a la hermosa mujer de la que eres privilegiado…- El príncipe dijo esto con una amable sonrisa en su cara.

-Tsh!- fue lo que le contestó su contrincante.

-…Yo nunca quise ser malo…nunca quise matar a nadie…solo quería ser un buen marine y casar piratas…y ser famoso alguna vez…De cualquier manera, díganle a Naomi que siempre la quise como a una verdadera hermana…- y diciendo esto se puso de pie, lanzó el medallón al suelo y lo rompió son su espada. Muchas luces emanaron de él y se fueron en diferentes direcciones y Albert comenzaba a deshacerse lentamente. Nami, Sanji y Zoro miraban la escena en completo silencio y cuando culminó lo único que quedó fue una espada de filo negro clavada en el suelo, ropas finas tiradas en aquella superficie de rocas y una cadena color plateado.

-Vaya…No pensé que sería tan sencillo que él desapareciera…aunque la verdad era el más "normal" de este castillo…-Decía la navegante mientras que sentía un poco de lástima por aquel muchacho.

-Si…bueno, ya está en otro mundo…deberíamos dejar estas cosas en su habitación- decía Sanji mientras que se acercaba a las cosas y las tomaba para llevarlas a dicho lugar.

-Algo aquí no me cuadra…porqué de pronto dejaron de venir marines y todo está tan…calmado?- decía Nami mientras que abría la puerta para salir al salón principal.

-Tienes razón…tal vez los intimidamos y se fueron- decía Zoro rascándose la cabeza.

-No, no es eso…- proseguía con total inquietud la bella pelinaranja.

- Es verdad! La princesa se iba a casar con Luffy! Tal vez sea por eso!- Decía el cocinero mientras que venía saliendo del cuarto del difunto príncipe.

-Luffy…rápido, debemos ir a salvarlo!-

-Oí Nami, tranquila, tú no eres así de precipitada…Pensemos en algún plan o terminaremos rodeados nuevamente y sin poder hacer mucho.

-Si…tienes razón…- decía un poco cabizbaja la muchacha.

Ella quería salvar pronto a su capitán, quería verlo sonreír como siempre, hacer idioteces…que la mirara como solo él sabía…así que debía ingeniárselas para armar un buen plan y poder sacar a su moreno de aquella incómoda y desgraciada situación.

Mientras tanto, en el Sunny, los muchachos ya habían acabado con todos los enemigos que se les habían presentado y tenían el barco a salvo.

-Oí chicos…creen que se tardarán mucho en allá en el castillo?...digo, el sol ya está por comenzar a bajar!...-Decía Usopp un poco nervioso.

-Au! Tranquilo Usopp…ya vas a ver como pronto vuelven y tenemos una Superr escapada- le decía el ciborg animando a su compañero.

-Si…solo estemos pendientes al den-den mushi! En caso de que se les ocurra llamar o algo…-Decía el renito.

Robin solo observaba un poco ida hacia el lugar donde estaba su hombre junto a Nami, Sanji y su capitán. Pensaba en cómo se habían desarrollado todas las cosas hasta ahora… ya sabía que Zoro la quería tanto como ella a él y que estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella. Era increíble! Ese hombre que al principio tanto la repelía y desconfiaba de ella ahora la besaba y luchaba por ella…Era tan feliz por esto! Pero le preocupaba el hecho de que tuviera que enfrentar nuevamente a Albert, además de la marina y cuanto enemigo más! Sabía que era un hombre muy fuerte y capaz, pero el hecho de tenerlo lejos era lo que más la preocupaba. Solo quería que llegara pronto para confirmar que no era un sueño lo que había pasado y que de verdad todo le había resultado así de bien como paso. También la preocupaba su amiga, Nami… ¿Cómo era alguien capaz de hacer tales actos tan brutales? Su compañera resultó ser muy valiente y fuerte después de todo. Había resistido aquella tortura y además había decidido quedarse a luchar con Sanji y Zoro…De seguro era por Luffy… Definitivamente se había convertido en una mujer muy fuerte y el motivo por el que ahora luchaba de por sí lo valía.

El rey, por su parte, aún estaba en la playa, y de hecho, se había subido a uno de los barcos de la flota de la marina.

-Dijo el vice-almirante que me llevaran a otra isla- decía con voz de mando, como si de verdad fuera una orden dada por aquel hombre.

-Pero señor, no nos dijo nada a nosotros- le contestaba uno de los tantos marines que se había quedado en el barco.

-No, se los digo porque habló conmigo hace un momento y me envió el mismo hasta acá y dijo que les dijera que me llevaran a alguna otra isla. Estás dudando de mi palabra, mocoso?- hablaba desafiantemente el anciano Rey.

-N-no señor, solo hago mi trabajo- y terminando de decir esto, ordenó a todos los que estaban en cubierta que se pusieran en marcha hacia la isla más cercana que había.

-Ja! El muy idiota ese pensaba que me iba a quedar para ver como destruían mi castillo y a esos dos inútiles que tenía por "hijos"… Muguiwara no es alguien con quien se pueda jugar…y estaba más que claro que esta batalla estaba perdida…No necesito su asqueroso dinero…ya me salí con la mía!- pensaba el Rey, mientras que miraba como se iban alejando de aquella que una vez había sido su isla.

De vuelta en el castillo, Nami y los chicos estaban en el salón principal, pero no había nadie en ese lugar tan adornado…y claro, era porque Naomi sabía que todos iban a llegar a irrumpir en su tan esperada boda, así que había dado la orden de que adornaran el salón para que los amigos de su futuro esposo pensaran que la boda se realizaría allí.

De hecho, la fiesta en la que Luffy se transformaría en el esposo de la pálida chica de cabello azul claro ya había comenzado, y se estaba realizando en una pequeña iglesia que estaba un tanto lejos del pueblo, en el bosque, y por supuesto, nadie sabía nada de esto.

Zoro hablo estando confundido -Qué demonios? … No se suponía que aquí se estaría celebrando la boda esa?- mientras que se rascaba la cabeza y pensaba - tal vez nos guié mal?...no, eso no es posible, yo tengo muy buena orientación...- .

-De seguro la arpía esa lo planeó todo… Sabía que llegaríamos a irrumpir en sus planes…- hablaba ahora Nami mirando a su alrededor en busca de alguna pista.

-Bueno, no ganaremos nada quedándonos aquí, será mejor que salgamos y los busquemos…o de lo contrario, nuestro capitán cabeza de chorlito va a cometer el más grande error de su vida…- decía Sanji mientras que caminaba hacia la puerta que daba hacia la salida.

Sin más salieron de aquel fastidioso castillo, pero cuando estuvieron en el exterior, se vieron rodeados de marines, y en el centro de éstos, estaba aquel vice-almirante.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…No esperaba que fueran a salir tan rápido de aquel lugar. Creí que el grupo de marines que envíe los entretendría un poco más…ahora veo que eran una banda de inútiles…pero bueno, tendrán que vérselas conmigo si es que quieren seguir su camino, malditos piratas- Le decía este último al pequeño grupo de la banda de Muguiwara.

-Chicos…son muchos marines…vamos a perder demasiado tiempo si nos quedamos todos aquí luchando… Lo siento pero, les dejo esta tarea a ustedes. Yo iré en busca de Luffy, o de lo contrario…será demasiado tarde- hablaba en voz baja la pelinaranja.

-No te preocupes Nami-san, yo y el marimo nos encargaremos de la situación aquí…tú solo ten cuidado!- decía enérgicamente el ero-cook.

-Basta de charla y que comienza la acción- Hablaba ahora el espadachín mientras que desenvainaba sus katanas y se preparaba para atacar al grupo de marines que tenía en frente.

La lucha se desató y en el caos que se produjo, la bella navegante se escabulló hacia la zona del bosque.

-De seguro que la maldita mujer esa está en algún lugar de este bosque…si estuviera en el pueblo, lo más seguro es que Robin y los muchachos los hubieran visto y la hubieran detenido… será mejor que me apresure!- pensaba la joven mientras corría con un poco de dificultad por aquel espeso bosque, en busca de alguna señal.

Al cabo de un rato, creyó que su deducción había estado errónea, ya que no lograba encontrar ninguna especie de capilla, casa, cabaña o lo que sea que le pareciera un refugio en el que la mujer esa pudiera estar con su moreno.

-Luffy…¿por qué llegamos a esta situación?...Está claro que estás bajo alguna especie de hechizo o efecto de droga pero...¿por qué me olvidaste?  
Tal vez si yo te hubiera dado a entender mis sentimientos…tal vez si hubiera sido yo la que te besara antes y no ella…tal vez si hubiera hecho ese acto de valentía, no estaríamos en la situación en la que estamos ahora…Luffy…yo…si te encuentro, y aun no cometes ese maldito error…yo, te aseguro que te lo diré todo, pero por favor…No lo hagas!- Decía en voz alta Nami mientras que, con el aliento acelerado de tanto correr, comenzaba a caminar y a entrar un poco en desesperación al no encontrar rastro alguno de la parejita, hasta que por fin vio una especie de iglesia hecha completamente de piedra y con una pequeña puerta de madera.

-Ahí debe ser!- Hablaba esperanzada la joven mientras que, con sus últimos esfuerzos, corría hacia aquel lugar.

Finalmente llegó, se paró frente a la puerta, respiró profundo y la abrió de un solo golpe y mientras que decía a toda voz

-LUFFY! NO LO HAGAS! TÚ ERES MÍO!-

Al mirar dentro de aquel lúgubre sitio, se encontró con que no había nadie dentro, solo unas cuantas bancas viejas, un altar lleno de smog, y una gran ventana en forma cruz estilo mosaico al final del lugar.

-Pero qué demo…- Y calló en la desesperación. Si no estaban ahí, entonces ¿¡dónde!?...Su deducción había sido errónea…Le había fallado tanto a su capitán como a sus nakama, ya que el hecho de encontrarlo significaba que él sería salvado y que podría regresar con todos, pero no llegó al lugar indicado, y el tiempo escaseaba, así que no lograría llegar a aquel sitio en algún lugar de la isla en el que se encontraba Luffy casándose con Naomi… contraerían matrimonio, de eso no cabía duda alguna…pero y luego ¿qué? ¿Se quedaría a vivir con esa asquerosa arpía? Entonces, ¿Qué pasaría con sus sueños? ¿Esa maldita mujer iría con ellos en SU viaje? O peor aún ¿La tan famosa banda de Muguiwara se disolvería? Tantos viajes, tantas aventuras, tantas vivencias, tantas emociones, tantos sueños… Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas alborotadamente mientras que tomaba su rostro con las dos manos y caía sobre sus rodillas.

-Luffy!- decía en un grito desgarrador por el hecho de no encontrar a su querido capitán, y el hecho de no encontrarlo, significaba la pérdida de este y quién sabe qué más.

Mientras tanto, en alguna otra parte.

-¿Nami?...-

.

.

.

~Continuará…~

.

.

**:O! Espero que les haya gustado el cap! :D  
El final del sufrimiento de Nami pronto cesará, al igual que este fic! **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura ^w^**

**Cualquier crítica, acotación, pensamiento y demás es totalmente aceptado n.n.**

**Muchas gracias a todos lo que me leen, siguen la historia, la marcaron como favorita, y me dejan reviews :D No saben lo feliz que me hacen! *-*  
Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!  
Teru-chin~  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola a todos! :D  
Aquí les dejó el último capítulo de "Aventura en la Isla del Rey"…Espero lo disfruten mucho! :D!**

**Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Eiichiro-Oda-Sensei :3**

**Sin más demora, los dejo para que lean n.n!**

.

.

.

**~Aventura en la Isla del Rey~**

**Capítulo 15:**

-¿Nami?...-

Hablaba un despistado muchacho mientras que se giraba para ver si lograba divisar a aquella persona que había nombrado recién.

-¿¡NAMI!?- gritaba ahora hacia la puerta que había en aquella pequeña habitación.

-Cariño, ¿Qué sucede? No grites de esa manera, y menos lo hagas diciendo ese maldito nombre, ya sabes cómo me fastidia que la llames! Y ahora, por favor, presta atención al padre, que está apunto de decir lo más importante de la ceremonia- Decía la pálida chica mientras que le tomaba el rostro al joven y se lo giraba hacia el lado en el que se encontraba el anciano padre.

-Oh, si…-

A Luffy le resultó un poco extraño que la ceremonia se realizara solo con ellos dos presentes…a él le hubiera gustado que todos sus nakama estuvieran presentes, y por supuesto ella…la muchacha del cabello color mandarina…Eh? Pero en qué pensaba? Acaso sentía algo por su navegante?...No, eso era imposible…él amaba solo a Naomi…o eso creía a causa de aquella sustancia que le fue dada.

Mientras tanto, en el Thousand Sunny, los muchachos veían como uno de los tantos buques de la marina se estaba marchando.

-Es que acaso van por refuerzos?- Decía un temeroso nariz larga.

-Puede ser…después de todo, están Sanji, Zoro, Luffy y Nami en la isla…y nosotros aquí que derrotamos a un gran número de marines Yohohoho!- hablaba ahora el esqueleto músico de la banda.

-Me parece que no es así…creo que veo a alguien familiar en aquel barco…- Robin trataba de mirar bien para corroborarlo, pero no lo lograba debido a la distancia, así que sin más, usó su "ojo Fleur" y observó de más cerca, y efectivamente se trataba de quien ella creía, el Rey – Es el rey de la isla pero… ¿está huyendo?- y para salir de toda duda, cambió su anterior habilidad por la de una oreja, para poder oír que se traía entre manos aquel malvado anciano.

-Maldición… ¿esta chatarra no anda más rápido?...necesito salir pronto de aquí o ese vice-almirante de pacotilla va a volver, me va a ver, voy a ser descubierto…y me van a encerrar…- se decía a sí mismo el anciano- Oigan, ustedes! No pueden hacer que esta cosa ande más rápido!- les gritaba ahora a un grupo de marines que estaban en cubierta mientras que los señalaba despectivamente.

-Vaya…al parecer sí que está huyendo…- Robin sentía que no podía dejarlo ir así como si nada.

-Si es que lo está haciendo…entonces es un bueno para nada!- decía Chopper mientras se sentaba en la baranda del barco.

-Hmm…voy a hacer algo... no me parece justo que se marche así como si nada…- y diciendo esto, con ayuda de su habilidad, tomó el den den mushi del barco de la marina, lo llevó hasta donde estaba el rey y lo encendió, haciendo que el que tenía el vice-almirante diera la señal de que lo llamaban.

-Si!?- dijo este último mientras se alejaba del campo de batalla en el que se encontraba ahora.

-Maldición! Apresúrense!...ese maldito Momonga… Si se llega a enterar de que estoy escapando…- hablaba el Rey sin darse cuenta de que su charla consigo mismo estaba siendo transmitida.

-Con que eso es lo que tenías planeado…Maldito viejo!- y sin decir nada más, se comunicó con el transmisor que estaba dentro del barco, le explicó rápidamente la situación al grupo de marines del barco, y estos tomaron cartas en el asunto. Tomaron al viejo y lo encerraron en una pequeña habitación del barco con la excusa de que **"**el clima cambiaría**" **y cambiaron la dirección, nuevamente, rumbo a la isla en la que estaban.

Robin, por otra parte, satisfecha de lo que había hecho, se sentó en su habitual mesita y comenzó a leer uno de sus tan extensos libros a la espera de los nakama que faltaba que llegaran. Estaba segura de que sabrían cómo salir de aquella situación. Estaba segura de que Zoro regresaría sin daño alguno, pero el hecho de que él fuera la persona que ella quería de "esa manera" la hacía preocuparse inconscientemente.

En la isla, Sanji y Zoro seguían luchando contra el grupo de marines y contra Momonga, que a ratos debía salir de la lucha porque se veía amenazado por el poder de los dos monstruos.

Nami, por su parte, había parado de llorar porque había oído la voz de su capitán llamarla. ¿Tal vez la escuchó gritar?...si era así, era porque debía estar cerca! Rápidamente se puso de pie, se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas y se acercó a la zona del altar para luego volver a decir en un grito

-¿¡LUFFY!?-

Él por su parte, volvió a escuchar la voz de su navegante, y ya totalmente desconcentrado de lo que hacía se volvió, nuevamente, hacia la puerta que estaba detrás de ellos, y gritó

-NAMI! ESTAMOS AQUÍ!-

La joven, guiándose por el sonido de la voz de su querido capitán, llegó hasta una parte de la pared del fondo, en la que se podía ver que estaba un tanto separada y formaba una especie de puerta. Sin pensarlo si quiera a empujó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y al abrirse dejó ver a una mujer muy bien peinada y con un hermoso vestido de novia, al lado de ella, un joven muy familiar con su típico sombrero de paja colgado a su espalda y un traje de etiqueta color negro, y frente a la pareja, había un anciano con una biblia en la mano, la cual a duras penas lograba leer.

-Nami! Qué bueno que llegaste a mi boda! No quería que ustedes se la perdieran! Shishishi- Decía muy animado el capitán, sin darse cuenta siquiera del aspecto físico que traía su nakama. Tenía el vestido rasgado por todas partes, además del abdomen, los brazos y ambas piernas vendadas. ¿Es que acaso no le importaba lo que pudo haberle sucedido?

-Luffy tú…no puedes! No debes casarte con esta mujer!- trataba de explicar la pelinaranja ya más tranquila al ver que aún no culminaba la ceremonia.

-Qué? Pero qué estás diciendo…no me quieres ver feliz, Nami? Porque si es así, será mejor que te largues de inmediato! Yo amo a esta mujer!-hablaba ahora totalmente fastidiado el moreno.

-No Luffy, yo- pero la joven navegante no pudo terminar la frase porque se vio interrumpida por la pálida mujer que estaba vestida de novia.

-Hay cariño, mírala! Está loca! Padre, por favor, continúe con la ceremonia que ya estaba por casi culminar, ven cariño, déjala que mire!- y al finalizar de hablar, besó nuevamente al muchacho, al cual le brillaron extrañamente los ojos, y se volteó dándole la espalda a la pelinaranja haciendo de cuenta que no había nadie más que él, su novia y el padre.

Nami ya había llegado hasta aquí y por nada del mundo permitiría que la boda se realizara.

-Luffy! Mírame!- le decía a toda voz la navegante.

-No! No lo hagas! Si lo haces yo…no me casaré contigo!- hablaba desesperada Naomi, pero a Luffy no le importó esto. Estaba confundido, sus sentimientos "decían" que el "quería" a la mujer que estaba junto a él con ese blanco vestido, pero su cuerpo y su mente estaban con la muchacha que estaba detrás de él, e incluso sus sentimientos querían volcarse hacia ella! ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? De pronto se sintió un poco mareado y su cabeza comenzó a doler, por lo que se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se giró un poco, logrando ver, nuevamente, a su navegante.

-Nami?...porqué estás tan herida!? Quién demonios te ha podido hacer eso!?- Decía ahora el joven, volviendo un poco en sí y totalmente desesperado al ver tan dañada a su querida Nami.

-Luffy…fue la maldita mujer con la que te estás casando! Ella es mala! No debes…-hablaba casi sin aliento la pelinaranja debido a todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para llegar hasta aquel lugar, además de que todo el cuerpo le dolía y comenzaba a sentir que en cualquier momento se desplomaría. Y claro, cómo no! Si sus heridas se habían vuelto a abrir y comenzaba a sangrar sin siquiera notarlo.

Naomi, aprovechándose de la confusión que tenía Luffy, le tomo el rostro para volver a besarlo, ya que el efecto de la droga que le dio era duradero, pero solo si la persona a la que se le daba no tenía a nadie en su corazón, por lo que el chico la alejó bruscamente de él y recuperó de inmediato la compostura, la cordura y todo lo demás que se había perdido a causa del afrodisiaco ese.

Lo que provocó que el joven volviera en si tan rápidamente fue el hecho de ver como los vendajes de la chica que el tanto quería se comenzaban a manchar con sangre. No podía soportar ver que alguno de sus nakama resultara tan mal herido, y menos si se trataba de Su Nami! Así que recordó todo lo que había sucedido, empujó lejos de él a la arpía de Naomi y corrió hasta donde estaba su bella navegante para brindarle ayuda, pero cuando estuvo junto a ella, la pelinaranja, con las últimas gotas de viveza que le quedaban, o mejor dicho, con toda la rabia acumulada que tenía, sacó su clima tact, se acercó a la mujer peliazul, la cual la miraba un tanto espantada, y comenzó a golpearla. Le rasgo el hermoso vestido de novia, su peinado quedó totalmente estropeado y el maquillaje que llevaba puesto se corrió completamente.

Luffy miraba asombrado aquel espectáculo, y el padre que estaba llevando a cabo la ceremonia se había fugado hace ya mucho tiempo del lugar.

-Maldita! Cómo te atreviste a hacerme algo como eso! Vas a ver que toda la golpiza que te estoy dando no es suficiente para hacerte pagar!- le decía la joven Muguiwara mientras que golpeaba a Naomi y se desquitaba. Cuando ya no quiso continuar, tiró del cuello de la pálida mujer un extraño medallón igual que el que tenía Albert, se alejó un poco de ella y le habló desafiantemente

-Sé que si rompo esto morirás…pero antes quiero hacer otra cosa…-

-Nami, no crees que es suficiente?- le decía su capitán tratando de calmar a su nakama, no por el hecho de que estuviera golpeando a esa mujer, sino porque si continuaba, sus heridas podrían empeorar.

-Luffy tú solo…cállate- fue lo que le contestó su compañera, y sin más electrocutó a Naomi, la cual solo reía ante lo que su adversaria le estaba haciendo.

-Anda! Destruye ese asqueroso medallón y líbrame de todo este dolor de una buena vez!- le gritaba la pálida peliazul.

Nami tiró el medallón al piso y puso su arma sobre este. Luffy le tocó en hombro en señal de que no hiciera lo que se proponía hacer, pero la pelinaranja se zafó bruscamente sin quitar sus ojos de Naomi.

-Si lo hiciera muchas personas que desaparecieron volverían a la vida…pero me convertiría en una asesina…me basta con ser pirata, y aún más de la banda de Muguiwara…Sé que has hecho muchas cosas horribles, no sé por todo lo que has tenido que pasar, perote dejo la decisión a ti… no seré yo quien acabe contigo, Naomi...y Albert dejó un recado para ti. Dijo que siempre te quiso como a una verdadera hermana- y culminando con estas palabras tiró el medallón hacia donde se encontraba la mujer, el cual quedó justo frente a ella.

La peliazul, sin mirar a Luffy, que estaba orgulloso de la decisión de su navegante, ni a Nami que estaba guardando su clima tact, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y en esas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas iba todo lo que no lloró en el pasado, todo el sufrimiento que se guardó, todo el cariño que nunca recibió.

-Nami…gracias…perdónenme los dos por haber hecho todo esto…yo solo quería que alguien me amara…quería sentir toda esa emoción que uno siente cuando ama a otro…quería tener esas mariposas en el estómago, quería que mi corazón se acelerara por él…pero no lo logré…nunca lo logre… Sé que ustedes se quieren, así que en recuerdo de esta pesadilla que resulté ser, por favor estén siempre juntos- dijo Naomi todo esto mientras que de sus ojos no paraban de salir cristalinas lágrimas, sacaba un pequeño cuchillo y lo enterraba en el medallón que estaba frente a ella.

El medallón se deshizo y de él salieron millones de luces que se fueron en diferentes direcciones. Naomi, aquella mujer tan pálida y de un hermoso cabello azul claro comenzaba a desaparecer, y antes de que su rostro se volviera polvo miró a ambos jóvenes que estaban frente a ella y les dedicó una amplia, feliz y sincera sonrisa, mientras que la última lágrima que pudo derramar caía por su mejilla.

Al final comprendió que había vivido más de lo que debía, comprendió que todo lo que hizo no le sirvió de absolutamente nada…el hecho de torturar personas y de actuar como una loca desquiciada no le devolvería a su hermanito ni tampoco restauraría ni su corazón roto ni el pueblo que había sido quemado. Todo lo que hizo fue en vano.

-Morir…es tan liberador…y las personas tanto que luchan por vivir…vivir es difícil…el simple hecho de nacer y venir a este mundo ya es difícil…pero aun así las personas lo hacen…yo no tuve el coraje para vivir bien mi vida…espero que ustedes lo hagan, chicos…y…perdón- Este fue el último pensamiento de Naomi cuando estaba muriendo poco a poco y lo único que quedó de ella en aquel lugar fue un estropeado vestido blanco de novia, una cadena plateada, una cinta para el cabello color crema y unos bellos pendientes del color del cielo.

-Nami! – fue lo último que escuchó la navegante antes de que todo quedara en negro. Producto de todo el sobre-esfuerzo que había hecho la pelinaranja, y por el hecho de que sus heridas habían comenzado a sangrar, se desmayó luego de ver la reciente escena. Estaba feliz porque sintió que en cierto punto pudieron ayudar a la extraña familia real, y lo estaba aún más porque había salvado a su Luffy y porque al desmayarse lo último que escuchó fue esa tan anhelada voz de su capitán.

Antes de que la muchacha cayera de golpe al suelo, el moreno ya la tenía estrechada entre sus fuertes brazos y la cargaba en ellos (al estilo princesa) para salir de aquel lugar. Salió de la salita en la que estaban recién y se paró frente al viejo altar de madera. Miró a la hermosa chica que tenía entre sus brazos y, sin saber muy bien qué era lo que estaba haciendo o cómo se hacía, la besó delicadamente para no dañarla ni despertarla. En el fondo sabía que ella estaba bien, que solo estaba dormida a causa de todo el esfuerzo que había realizado hasta este punto, y el hecho de besarla en esa abandonada iglesia, frente a aquel altar y con los vidrios de colores iluminándolos por la luz del sol que baja para ocultarse, significaba, para él, una promesa eterna que no sabía si sería capaz de decir o expresar con palabras. El solo rozar los labios de Nami le provocó un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, el corazón ya se le escapaba por la garganta, el estómago se le estrujó, sus mejillas se prendieron en un fuerte color rojo carmesí y no pudo con tanta emoción, por lo que se vio obligado a separar sus labios. La miró fijamente durante un largo rato de silencio hasta que dijo en susurro

-vaya…esa otra mujer me beso varias veces…pero esto es tan diferente!...sabe distinto…me gusta!-

Y sin decir más la volvió a besar, pero esta vez con un poco más de contacto y sabiendo lo que hacía. Nunca antes se había atrevido a besarla. Sabía lo que era un beso y todo, pero no pensaba que pudiera sentirse tan bien! Nunca le había interesado el tema, por lo que no pensaba en eso, hasta que un día, en una de esas tantas islas por las que habían pasado, un tipo trató de besar a su navegante. Obviamente él lo detuvo cubriéndole la boca a la muchacha y empujando lejos al tipo con un fuerte golpe. ¿Qué tenían los besos de especial? Era una pregunta que, desde aquel entonces, comenzó a frecuentar la mente del moreno, hasta ahora que por fin había descubierto qué era lo que hacía tan especial los besos.

Luffy amaba a Nami, eso era más que obvio, pero él no lo tenía aún muy claro, solo sabía que la quería extremadamente mucho y que sin ella, siendo o no siendo su navegante, no podría seguir. Ella rápidamente se había convertido en un pilar fundamental en su vida, como todos sus nakama, pero esto era distinto… Se odiaba por ver como la habían dañado y por no haber podido hacer nada al respecto, por no poder haber sido su héroe como siempre.

Pero no podía cambiar las cosas que ya pasaron ni mucho menos quedarse parado en aquel lugar, si lo hacía, su nakama estaría en peligro a causa de sus heridas y no saldrían nunca de ahí.

Luffy, de malas ganas, salió del sitio en el que había experimentado su primer beso con aquella hermosa chica, y se encontró en medio del bosque, rodeado de marines listos para atacar, y a Zoro y Sanji en frente de él.

-Veo que Nami llegó a tiempo- le decía su primero al mando.

-Qué le pasó a mi Nami-swan!?-Hablaba ahora el cocinero mientras que miraba con total odio a su capitán.

-Ella…solo está dormida…está muy cansada y necesito llegar lo más rápido al barco! Sus heridas comenzaron a sangrar!- decía el capitán mientras que miraba a los muchachos con rostro afligido, pero diciendo atropelladamente -Chicos, he tomado una decisión… Los asuntos que teníamos pendientes en este lugar ya los zanjamos, y estos marines que están en la isla son demasiados, si me quedo a luchar Nami…Así que lo mejor será separarnos e irnos al barco! Yo me iré con Nami hacia la zona de detrás del castillo! Ustedes corran al Sunny y comiencen a rodear la isla! Tengo un plan…pero necesitaré un den den mushi…- Luffy hablaba con una seguridad que traspasó a los dos nakama que tenía en frente, y ellos, sabiendo que nada haría cambiar la decisión de su capitán, accedieron a lo que este les dijo.

-Es una orden del capitán- dijo Zoro mientras que sacaba un den den mushi de su rasgada americana y se lo lanzaba a Luffy.

-Marimo! Se lo lograste quitar al vice-almirante?- hablaba sorprendido Sanji.

-Tsh…lo que vale es que lo tenemos ahora, no? Luffy, dile a los muchachos en el barco que comiencen a rodear la isla, nosotros estaremos en un momento con ellos!... Creo que sé lo que vas a hacer…-

-Pero yo soy el que nos dirigirá al barco! No quiero terminar en Dios sabe dónde con tu maldita orientación- hablaba el rubio mientras que pateaba algunos traseros de marines.

-Oye! Tengo que recordarte que fui el primero en llegar a Sabaody?- decía en tono de burla el peliverde mientras que se iba abriendo paso con sus tres katanas.

Luffy por su parte, solo sonrió satisfecho y comenzó a correr hacia la zona trasera del castillo. Antes, cuando se suponía que iba a huir junto a Nami, estaban en el patio de aquella estructura tan compleja, y él pudo ver una especie de loma que terminaba en barranco, así que lo que había planeado ahora, era correr con Nami hasta allí, los chicos con el Sunny se supone que tendrían que estar esperando en aquel lugar, así él saltaría a su barco y se marcharían de inmediato de aquel lugar.

Por fin pensaba en algo que, no era seguro, pero si era ingenioso, sobre todo para haber sido algo pensado por el idiota de Luffy. Al parecer si se trataba de Nami, era capaz incluso de usar su cerebro para ingeniar un plan como el de recién.

Sin perder tiempo, y mientras corría hacia el lugar pensado, sacó el den den mushi y llamó a su barco, en el que le contestó Franky

-Si? Quién es?-

-Franky! Soy yo! Luffy!-

-Oh! Chicos! Es Luffy!- Se escuchaba que el ciborg decía a los otros-Yohohoho Qué sucede Luffy? Ya volviste a la normalidad?- hablaba ahora el músico de la banda.

-Sí, ya volví! Necesito que muevan al Sunny!-

-Qué!? Moverlo!? Pero si los muchachos no han llegado y tú tampoco!- le decía exaltado el pervertido.

-Lo sé, pero Franky, confía en mí! Los chicos pronto estarán con ustedes! Ellos les dirán hacia donde mover exactamente el barco!- y sin darle tiempo a su nakama para que respondiera, cortó la llamada.

-Luffy-san…esa actitud fue Superrr! Me gusta! Habló como un Superr capitán!-

El moreno se vio en la obligación de cortar la llamada debido a que un gran grupo de marines lo venía siguiendo a toda prisa.

-Maldición!- dijo muguiwara mientras que al final del bosque lograba divisar una potente luz –Ahí debe ser!-

Zoro y Sanji, al cabo de unos minutos corriendo a toda velocidad y siendo perseguidos por un grupo de marines, por fin lograban divisar el barco, pero también a una gran flota de barcos de la marina cerca de ellos.

-Supongo que será como siempre, no? Nosotros huimos, los marines nos persiguen… como en los viejos tiempos…- decía el ero-cook mientras que competía contra el marimo pata ver quién llegaba primero al barco.

Al final, el que llegó primero al Thousand Sunny fue Zoro, pero solo porque Sanji se había quedado luchando con unos cuantos marines que se le habían cruzado por su camino.

Ambos, a pesar de que estaban luchando por lo anterior, habían saltado sobre el barco y ya estaban dando las coordenadas de hacia dónde moverlo.

-Oí chicos, qué es lo que pretende hacer Luffy!?- hablaba un tanto exaltado Usopp.

-Si! Qué es lo que pretende y dónde está Nami!? Si se ha exigido mucho, sus heridas se van a abrir!- Decía ahora Chopper.

-Tranquilos…Franky, toma el timón y rodea la isla hacia la zona trasera del castillo. Eso es lo que nos dijo que hiciéramos nuestro capitán- Zoro, mientras que hablaba, miraba inquieto todo a su alrededor buscando a cierta mujer que lo traía loco desde hace ya tiempo, pero fue en vano ya que ella no estaba en cubierta.

-Está en su cuarto cambiándose…dijo que no quería ir vestida de novia en una situación como esta- le decía el tirador al peliverde dándose cuenta de a quién buscaba éste último.

-Tsh…- fue lo único que pudo responder, ya que se volteó para que nadie viera lo encendida que tenía sus mejillas al darse cuenta de lo obvia que había resultado ser su actitud- Aún me debes un baile- pensaba el peliverde mientras que se iba corriendo poco a poco, sin que nadie lo notara, al cuarto de su querida Robin.

-Muy bien, todo listo para nuestra fuga!- decía el ciborg mientras que comenzaba a mover el Sunny a toda prisa.

.

Por otra parte, Luffy había logrado llegar a aquel barranco, pero vio a lo lejos que el Thousand Sunny venía siendo perseguido por una flota de barcos enemigos, y frente a él había un montón de marines apuntándolos a él y a su navegante. De pronto, de entre la multitud, apareció el vice-almirante Momonga y se paró frente a sus marines.

-Veo que han logrado llegar lejos, muguiwara- decía totalmente serio.

-Luffy?...-hablaba ahora en susurro Nami, mientras que se refregaba los ojos para poder observar bien la situación.

El moreno, olvidándose por completo de que estaban rodeados y de que aquel hombre lo había hablado, comenzó a decirle a su navegante

-Estás bien? Cómo te sientes?- pero la ansiedad lo estaba volviendo loco, así que no le dio tiempo para contestar y prosiguió- Nami…perdóname…No pude rescatarte ni evitar que te hicieran esto… perdón- y dejó de hablar en el instante en el que la pelinaranja le tomó el rostro entre sus dos manos y le dijo maliciosamente

- No va a ser suficiente para perdonar el hecho de que te querías casar con esa bruja…necesito que me des algo para perdonarte-

El muchacho de inmediato pensó en dinero, pero el nunca traía consigo dinero ni nada de eso… así que lo único que pensó que sería una recompensa para la joven fue un tierno beso, si, eso es lo que haría…aun que más bien fue para beneficio de él ya que era lo que estaba deseando hacer en ese momento.

-Nami, no traigo dinero conmigo y lo sabes…pero sé qué es lo que podría darte para que me perdones- y diciendo esto la besó frente a todo el gran grupo de marines que tenían en frente, los cuales se quedaron atónitos viendo tan romántica escena.

Era un precioso atardecer, el sol, que estaba de fondo, se escondía por la costa y teñía el cielo de un hermoso color naranjo, tan anaranjado como el cabello de Nami, y ahí estaban ellos, el capitán y la navegante, fundiéndose en un apasionado beso que no terminaba nunca y que para los espectadores pareció eterno, fue tan así que comenzaron a toser para hacer entender a la parejita la incomodidad de la situación y uno que otro estaba sonrojado viendo el panorama.

El moreno se separó de la hermosa joven que tenía entre sus brazos, y la miró detenidamente mientras susurraba con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro –Es la tercera vez…y me encanta- cosa que Nami, por su parte, no comprendió bien lo que había susurrado casi en suspiro el joven…estaba sorprendida de lo que acababa de hacer su capitán…La había besado! Y vaya que había resultado ser buen besador. Había sido suave y dulce, nunca pensó que el bruto del capitán besara de esa manera. Todo sus ser se entregó en aquella pequeña muestra de afecto y sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba en aquellos firmes brazos que la tenían atrapada. Al parecer, era bueno que Luffy se dejara llevar por sus instintos de vez en cuando. Y sin tiempo de poder pensar más, Luffy sacó el den den mushi y les dijo a los muchachos en el barco

-Chicos…al parecer no lograron llegar a tiempo, así que quiero que usen el "Coup de Basto"-

-Pero Luffy, cabe la posibilidad de que no alcances a caer dentro del barco!- decía Usopp totalmente alterado, pero no fue escuchado por muguiwara ya que este había colgado la transmisión luego de la orden que dio.

-Luffy!? Qué demonios planeas hacer!?- le hablaba ahora la navegante mientras que se imaginaba la loca idea de su capitán.

-Nami, perdón por lo que voy a hacer ahora…- y mirando a Momonga le sonrió maliciosamente para luego decir – Hasta nunca cabrones!- sujetó lo más que pudo a su chica para no lastimarla y viendo que los muchachos en el Sunny habían acatado su orden, se lanzó al precipicio.

-PERO QUÉ DEMONIOSACABA DE HACER ESE MALDITO PIRATA!- decía el vice-almirante corriendo hacia el lugar en el que hace menos de 5 minutos había estado muguiwara, y pudo observar cómo el barco de aquel muchacho volaba por los aires, y su capitán extendía su brazo afirmándose de éste y cayendo dentro.

-estos malditos piratas nos vieron la cara de imbéciles! Esta maldita isla ya no nos sirve de nada! Vámonos!- decía totalmente enfadado Momonga mientras que comenzaba a caminar hacia la costa empujando a quien se le cruzaba por el camino y sus marines le seguían totalmente sorprendidos por lo que acababan de presenciar.

Nami, al ver que Luffy saltó al precipicio, gritó su nombre, cerró sus ojos y se afirmó con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo del moreno. Confiaba plenamente en él, pero cuando hacía este tipo de cosas era cuando más lo odiaba por poner en peligro la vida de él y además la de ella!

De cualquier manera, todo terminó bien, ya que Luffy logró afirmarse al barco y cayeron dentro y no en el mar. Una vez que estuvieron a bordo, Nami golpeó fuertemente a Luffy dejándolo tirado en el suelo con un gran chichón asomado por su frente y luego de esto se hizo un incómodo silencio hasta que todos comenzaron a reír energéticamente, y por supuesto ya no los seguían los marines, ya que con el Coup de basto era imposible seguirles el ritmo.

-Qué quisiste decir con "tercera vez"?- le decía la pelinaranja.

-Oh eso, es que antes cuando estábamos en la isla, te besé dos veces y cuando estábamos en aquella colina fue la tercera vez! Shishishishi- le contestaba muguiwara mientras que le revolvía el cabello a una sonrojada navegante, la cual había quedado sin habla por la revelación de recién.

-QUE HICISITE QUÉ! CAPITÁN MIERDOSO!?- hablaba ahora Sanji totalmente en llamas, y como respuesta, Luffy repitió lo que había dicho hace poco- Ya perdí a Robin-san y ahora a mi Nami-swan…Dios! En qué mundo estoy viviendo…- hablaba ahora totalmente deprimido y hecho volita en una en las esquinas de la borda el rubio ero-cook.

Todos comenzaron a bromear, Chopper, luego de que Nami se cambiara de ropa, volvió a curar las heridas de su pelinaranja nakama y luego comenzó a correr por todas partes gritando que su capitán quería aparearse con Nami, la cual lo perseguía para hacerlo callar, Sanji estaba en su trance de depresión y no se daba cuenta de nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Brook reía a carcajadas mientras que tocaba una animada melodía para todos, Zoro y Robin habían desaparecido hace ya bastante rato y sabrá Dios qué cosas estarían haciendo! Usopp molestaba a la parejita, Franky bailaba al compás de la música que tocaba su esquelético nakama mientras que decía "SUPERR" ante lo que se había enterado por parte de Luffy, el cual solo se limitaba a sonreír satisfecho por lo que habían logrado hacer, y por lo que él había logrado hacer.

-Y? Me quieres o no?- extendía el capitán su brazo, enrollando completamente a su querida pelinaranja y pegándola completamente a su cuerpo pero con cuidado de no pasar a llevar sus heridas.

-Luffy yo…yo…- somos piratas…no sé si mañana estaremos vivos- …Te Amo Luffy! Y no voy a aceptar que vuelvas a hacerme lo de hace poco! O de lo contrario tendrás que vértelas conmigo!- hablaba totalmente sonrojada la bella navegante, a lo que todos sonrieron sabiendo desde hace ya mucho tiempo los sentimientos de ambos.

Habían logrado rescatar a esa pequeña isla, en la cual todas las personas que habían desaparecido producto de los medallones de los hermanitos, ahora estaban volviendo a sus respectivos hogares sin entender qué demonios era lo que había ocurrido, y el ancianito que antes había ayudado a los muguiwara ahora estaba abrazado a su tan querida nieta.

-Lo lograron muchachos…gracias…son los mejores y estoy seguro de que van a llegar a la cima y van a cumplir todos sus sueños…Suerte- decía el viejito mientras miraba el atardecer y la joven muchacha que tenía junto a él le decía un tanto perdida

-Qué tanto murmuras abuelo? Ven! Vamos adentro, te voy a preparar una deliciosa cena!-

-Sí, ahora voy- respondía finalmente antes de entrar en su hogar junto a su única familia y ya tranquilo porque sabía y sentía en su corazón que ahora todas las cosas en la isla marcharían bien.

.

-Luffy?-lo llamaba la pelinaranja totalmente triste y en depresión, mientras que éste se acercaba a ella para confirmar que estuviera mejor- dejamos el tesoro en isla…-

-No es así! Nosotros encontramos un tesoro tirado en la isla y lo trajimos al barco!- decía Usopp señalando un gran saco que dejaba ver algunas piezas de oro, lo que produjo que la navegante recuperar todas sus energías y saltara a ver "sus tesoros".

-Al parecer ya está más curada…Bien! Esta noche habrá fiesta!- gritaba emocionado el capitán mientras que se dirigían a su próxima aventura que de seguro sería mucho más emocionante que la vivida en aquella la Isla del Rey.

.

.

_**~FIN~**_

_**.**_

**Este es el final de mi primer fic y como tal, quise hacerlo muchísimo más largo que los demás *3*… Me entretuve un montón escribiéndolo! Y espero que ustedes también se hayan divertido leyendo :3 hubieron veces en las que traté de traspasar algunas emociones que espero hayan llegado hasta ustedes :) **

**Y como siempre, cualquier crítica, opinión, acotación, pensamiento y demás es totalmente aceptado! :D**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me leyeron, a los que marcaron el fic como favorito y a los que lo siguen! :D Son los mejores! **

**~En especial a Hanasho, Laugerid, The-last-of-yisus, Pandicornia, MaryJu-chan, Sabina-chan, Ishurii, Zorro Junior, Mara, Rina, sakurita-1491 y a mi hermanito pequeño que siempre leía mis capítulos antes de subirlos y me daba opiniones e ideas de lo que podría agregar. Te quiero un montón pequeño!**

**Enserio, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES! Cada comentario que hicieron me animó un montón y me incitaron a seguir escribiendo! Me inspiraron! *-* Fueron un gran apoyo todos! :)  
Espero que les haya gustado el fic y nos leemos en algún otro que haga y que ustedes se animen a leer :) **

**Teru-Chin~**


End file.
